


Who Cares

by WrongColour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Enfin il y a des tensions quoi), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Amour interdit, Angst, Bon je suis nulle pour ça je laisse tomber, Complots, M/M, On va dire que ça ira comme ça, Rebellion, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dystopie - récit de fiction dépeignant une société imaginaire organisée de telle façon qu'elle empêche ses membres d'atteindre le bonheur. Une dystopie peut également être considérée comme une utopie qui vire au cauchemar et conduit donc à une contre-utopie.</p><p>Le monde a changé. Tout a changé, mais des mémoires ont survécu. C'est sa mémoire qui permettra à Harry de, peut-être, trouver un chemin pour la liberté. Pour enfin retrouver le bonheur qu'on lui a enlevé.</p><p>"Son esprit crie a la liberté et son corps est enchaîné à cette fichue Nation et ses règles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fiction. J'espère que ce sera pas trop nul.  
> Je ne l'ai pas encore finie, mais j'ai bien avancé - elle sera assez courte. J'espère juste pouvoir réussir à écrire la fin assez rapidement parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à commencer. On verra comment ça avance.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis ouverte à toutes les opinions.  
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter, @AddictedTo_Lou.
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à quiconque se retrouvera ici.

 

_Journal de Harry __

 

~~_ Cher Journal, _ ~~

~~_Aujourd'hui j'ai_ ~~

~~_Mon cher_ ~~

~~_Je suis_ ~~

 

_Bon ça commence bien. Et puis pourquoi j'écris un journal intime d'ailleurs ? Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Et qu'est-ce que je dois écrire dedans aussi ? C'est sûrement pas quelqu'un d'ici qui va m'aider._

_Ça paraît pas si dur à écrire quand on lit tous ces mémoires intéressants. Alors pourquoi c'est si difficile pour moi ?_

_Je dois me poser trop de questions._

_Ou je devrais arrêter tout de suite parce que ça me mènera à rien. Pourquoi je continue à écrire ? Et pourquoi j'ai commencé aussi ?_

_Ah, oui. Parce que la Nation l'interdit._

_Il m'arrive parfois de me trouver tout à fait exaspérant. Je comprends que tout le monde en ait marre de moi si j'y repense. Enfin bon, je m'en fous de toute façon._

_Et puis merde pourquoi j'écris toute ce qui me passe par la tête ? C'est pas pour ça que je veux écrire. Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à écrire comme ça. Ça mène à rien._

_En fait, les formules je les emmerde. Pas de Cher Journal ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. C'est mon journal, j'en fais ce que je veux. Personne lira de toute façon._

_Bon, tout ça pour dire que bah …_

_Voilà. Moi, c'est Harry. Juste Harry, on n'a pas de nom de famille à la Nation. Parce qu'on "forme une famille à nous tous"._

_Et moi, Harry, je vais essayer d'écrire l'Histoire de ma vie. Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord parce que la Nation interdit qu'on puisse écrire quelque chose qui vienne de nous dans un contexte hors-scolaire et parce que … Ma tête est un bordel pas possible et j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dedans._

_Alors bienvenue, qui que tu sois, si tu tombes dessus. J'espère que tu perdras pas ton temps à me lire._

 

_Bon. Ça y est, je suis lancé. Alors c'est parti je crois ?_

_**Who Cares.** _

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Journal de Harry __

 

_J'avais sept ans le jour où j'ai compris que la Nation n'était pas parfaite._

_C'était un jour comme un autre ; un lundi comme un autre comme je dis tout le temps. À la Nation, les journées sont toutes pareilles, alors il n'y avait pas de différence avec un autre._

_Ça aurait pu se passer le lundi précédent, ou le lundi suivant que ça n'aurait rien changé. Les semaines n'existent pas à la Nation, on est tous les jours un lundi. J'ai choisi que tous les jours étaient un lundi parce que j'ai lu que les lundis étaient les pires journées de la semaine, puisqu'ils étaient juste après le week-end. Avant._

_Alors voilà, c'était un lundi comme un autre._

_Je revenais des courses avec Gemma. On avait acheté de quoi manger pour les trois lundis suivants et pour ce soir. La maison était vide puisque Maman était sortie et Papa travaillait._

_Je me rappelle de chaque détail de cette soirée. Qui pourtant commençait habituellement._

_La seule différence étant que notre mère nous avait prévenu qu'elle amènerait une surprise ce soir-là._

_Je me rappelle de mon état d’excitation pendant que Gemma cuisinait. Elle avait déjà 11 ans, alors elle commençait à s'occuper des tâches ménagères. Elle riait en me voyant sauter dans toute la maison._

_Oui, je m'en rappelle de ce moment. Ses yeux brillaient comme ils n'ont plus jamais brillé après ça. Son sourire atteignait ses joues et j'étais tellement fier d'en être la cause. J'avais toujours aimé avoir le pouvoir de faire rire les gens. C'était ma force, qui m'empêchait de faire attention aux horreurs dont j'avais pu être témoin._

_C'était tout ce qui m'empêchait de tomber. Et je savais à quel point cette force permettait aux gens qui m'entouraient, ma sœur et ma mère, de tomber aussi. Alors je me devais de continuer et d'être fier de voir leur visage fendu par un sourire._

_Oui, du haut de mes 7 ans j'avais déjà cet esprit-là. Je n'en avais pas réellement conscience mais je comprenais pourquoi je me devais d'agir comme ça envers les autres._

_Alors je courais dans tous les sens en riant et en sautant alors que Gemma tentait de ne pas se brûler en faisant cuire les légumes, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir._

_Sachant que c'était Elle qui rentrait nous étions allés sauter dans ses bras._

_Maman. Ma maman. Celle qui avait toujours su nous montrer ce qui comptait réellement dans la vie, et que la Nation nous cachait. Celle qui préférait déroger à des règles de vie saine pour nous montrer comment profiter de la vie. Celle qui n'avait peur de rien. Et surtout pas des gens qui se disaient Parfaits._

_Ce soir-là elle avait ramené un gros sac à dos remplis à craquer. Elle avait réussi à traverser la ville entière pour nous l'amener, au péril de sa vie. Mais je ne le savais pas encore._

_Je me rappelle encore avec honte de ce sentiment de dégoût qui m'a atteint en découvrant de quoi son sac était rempli. Jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce mouvement de recul que j'ai eu, ou ce regard de tristesse que Maman avait eu en le voyant. Mais je m'en voudrais toujours._

_Ce qu'il contenait, ce sac, c'est simple. Des objets Interdits._

_Des chips. Des bonbons. Des cigarettes. Des DVD, avec un lecteur. Des CD. Du coca-cola. De l'alcool je crois. Un lecteur MP5 qui datait d'Avant la Nation. Du maquillage. Des Livres Anciens. Et j'en passe._

_Tout ce que la Nation avait toujours prohibé._

_Mais je n'avais pas oublié la chose la plus importante. C'était ma mère qui m'avait élevé avant la Nation. Je n'avais aucune raison de douter d'elle. Si elle avait ramené tout ça c'était parce qu'elle jugeait ça juste et bon, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je me fichais du reste._

_C'est donc moi, de nous deux, qui s'est avancé en premier. Et son sourire. Son sourire avait toujours été le plus important à mes yeux. Et je l'ai vu une nouvelle fois. Accompagné d'un regard de fierté._

_Gemma s'est aussi avancée alors, et elle a commencé à prendre un des livres. Même si son regard et ses gestes restaient suspicieux, nous savions qu'elle non plus ne doutait pas de Maman._

_Alors après qu'elle nous ait entouré de ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse comme toujours, elle nous a demandé de nous asseoir. Pendant qu'elle continuait le repas commencé par Gemma elle nous a parlé._

_Sa voix ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle paraissait heureuse, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Heureuse, fière et pleine d'espoir._

_C'est cette bouffée d'espoir-là qu'elle nous avait transmise qui n'a cessé de m'habiter depuis. C'est elle qui m'a permis de rester. Et de lutter._

_Elle nous a autorisé à goûter à ce qu'elle avait ramené. On n'a même pas mangé le plat qu'elle venait de finir. Je me rappelle du goût des chips dans ma bouche. Ce goût à la fois trop salé et tellement bon. Ce goût d'interdit. Cette vengeance amère envers la Nation qui nous avait privé de_ __tout._ _

_Mais on a été obligés de tout cacher avant que Papa ne rentre. Lui il ne comprendrait pas que ce n'est pas mauvais puisqu'il a été élevé par la Nation. C'est ce que Maman nous a dit alors on a gardé le secret._

_Le problème cette nuit c'est qu'on ne savait pas tout avec Gemma. On ne savait pas que Maman avait encore une surprise, qu'elle avait défié la Nation à un tout autre niveau._

_On ne savait pas non plus que sa dernière surprise lui coûterait la vie._

______________

 

Les souvenirs me submergent et avant que je ne puisse la retenir, une larme coule jusqu'à mon journal. Je le repousse violemment et me lève de mon bureau pour m'écarter de cette source de douleur.

C'est fini j'arrête tout. Je sais même pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Moi, écrire un journal ?

Quelle merde.

Mais en laissant mon regard se poser sur les deux petites pages remplies d'encre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir comme libéré. Un poids venait d'être enlevé de mes épaules.

Je sais que je recommencerais. Pour la première fois depuis ce jour il y a neuf ans j'ai l'impression de me sentir un peu moins lourd.

Mais les émotions sont là et je n'y arrive plus, alors pas ce soir. Ce soir je veux juste sortir. Cette chambre m'étouffe, même si c'est l'endroit dans lequel je me sens le mieux au monde. Alors j'attrape ma veste et enfile mes chaussures dans un geste d'habitude avant de me diriger vers ma fenêtre.

Il fait nuit dehors alors je n'ai pas le droit de sortir normalement. La Nation insiste pour qu'on reste dans notre chambre pendant la nuit, pour se reposer.

C'est vrai que ce serait vraiment très embêtant d'être fatigué d'une nuit passée dehors n'est-ce pas ? Notez mon sarcasme.

Je m'écarte de ma fenêtre et quitte ma chambre, jetant un coup d’œil à mon bureau. Je fronce les sourcils et décide de ranger mon carnet sous mon oreiller – au cas où. Après l'avoir amené à mon lit qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ma chambre, je sors de celle-ci.

À part un lit, un bureau, un miroir et une armoire … Il n'y a rien d'autre. Une chambre de la Nation, en clair. On ne peut pas avoir autre chose alors toutes les chambres sont identiques, pour éviter que chacun n'ait sa propre identité et qu'on puisse former une Famille unie à nous tous.

Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je ne m'y attarde pas et m'en détourne, faisant face à mon salon. Sur ma droite il y a la chambre de mes parents, ou du moins de mon père, et à ma gauche l'ancienne chambre de ma sœur. Je lui jette un regard tristement, et secoue ma tête pour oublier cette pensée.

Je laisse mes pas me diriger vers la porte, désireux de sortir de cet endroit impersonnel le plus vite possible. Comme toutes les maisons à la Nation, la mienne est composée d'une cuisine avec tous les ustensiles et ameublements utiles, un salon avec un canapé, une table à manger et une télévision (sur laquelle ne passent que des programmes contrôlés entièrement par la Nation), des toilettes, une salle de bain et une chambre chacun. Toutes les maisons sont comme ça.

J'ouvre rapidement ma porte pour sortir dans le couloir de mon immeuble, échappant à l'atmosphère lourde entourant mon 'foyer'. Je descends les deux escaliers qui me mènent enfin dehors et ouvre la dernière porte avant d'être enfin libre. Normalement cette porte devrait être fermée la nuit mais Maman avait trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher d'être bloquée et puisque personne ne vérifiait si elle était bien fermée, je pouvais en profiter.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun milicien de ronde de nuit ne se promène dans la rue je sors, referme discrètement la porte et recouvre ma masse de cheveux bouclés sous ma capuche. Peu importe à quel point je souhaite défier la Nation, je sais quelles sont les règles chez les 'rebelles'.

Tout en faisant attention à rester dans l'ombre des bâtiments, je m'éloigne de mon appartement pour rejoindre la Planque.

L'air frais qui me fouette le visage me fait le plus grand bien. J'ai toujours aimé sentir l'odeur de la nuit, et dès que j'ai été en âge de commencer à ne plus vouloir me plier aux règles j'ai commencé à faire ces sorties nocturnes. Ça fait du bien de désobéir à leurs foutues obligations pour une Vie Parfaite. Je souris sarcastiquement à cette pensée. Ma vie ne se résume plus qu'à ça alors ; habitant parfait le jour, rebelle la nuit. À savoir si j'envie pas les habitants parfaits qui croient de tout leur cœur en la perfection de leur Nation.

Sans m'en rendre compte je suis déjà à la Planque ; autrement dit, devant les toilettes abandonnées dont personne ne s'occupe. Je regarde attentivement si quelqu'un m'a suivi, et avec toutes les précautions possibles je me faufile dedans. À la porte de la troisième cabine, je m'arrête et l'ouvre tout en vérifiant à nouveau que je suis bien seul. Une fois face aux toilettes complètement détruites, je tends l'oreille à l’affût du moindre bruit et une fois que je suis vraiment sûr que tout va bien je tire sur la chasse d'eau, trois fois de suite. Puis j'attends.

Heureusement j'entends assez rapidement une porte se déverrouiller. Je souris et sors de la cabine pour me retrouver face à … une carabine. Oups ?

_**« Holà du calme c'est que moi ! »** _ Je me recule légèrement mais ne perds pas mon sourire moqueur devant la réaction de Liam. Ses cheveux bruns sont toujours autant dans le désordre mais il ne perd en rien son charme naturel. Enfin bon, il a plus l'air en colère qu'autre chose.

_**« Harry putain on t'a déjà dit de pas venir la nuit, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »** _ Il abaisse son arme mais je vois dans ses beaux yeux bruns qu'il a l'air toujours aussi furieux. Mais même avec un pareil regard il ne m'effraie pas une seconde et il le sait ; ma taille ne joue pas en son avantage et il a un regard bien trop doux pour paraître vraiment énervé. Je sais qu'en quelques instants je pourrais lui faire oublier la raison de sa colère passagère.

S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas perdue de l'époque où j'étais encore insouciant c'était ma capacité à faire sourire les personnes que j'aime et je ne m'en priverais jamais. Même si maintenant elles pleurent plus qu'elles ne rient.

_**« Je me suis dit que je te manquais trop, puisque je ne suis pas venu depuis longtemps. »** _ Et je lui sors mon sourire en coin le plus charmeur possible. Il soupire en secouant la tête et je sais que j'ai gagné. Ce qui se confirme quand il relève la tête et qu'il se force à retenir son sourire.

_**« T'es pas possible toi. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu viens Harry, la prochaine fois je t'ouvrirais pas. »** _ Il se pousse néanmoins pour me laisser entrer par le trou qui représente le passage nous menant à la Planque.

_**« Tu dis ça à chaque fois. »** _ Il secoue la tête en riant parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison. Je n'y peux rien s'il n'a aucune volonté. Bon, je ne l'aide pas beaucoup en même temps c'est vrai. Liam est de quatre ans mon aîné et il fait partie de ce qu'on appelle les Disparus – autrement dit il a choisi d'échapper à ses devoirs face à la Nation et il vit maintenant dans la Planque, comme certaines autres personnes ici. Il me surveille de très près, sachant combien mon esprit rebelle est important.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il dit, il sait très bien que je suis un des 'rebelles' les plus consciencieux. Je connais le danger, et je sais exactement comment l'éviter.

Et comment le provoquer.

Je me faufile difficilement en raison de ma grande taille dans le passage étroit et avance sans rien dire d'autre. J'entends Liam refermer le trou pour que l'entrée reste indiscernable de l'extérieur et me suivre. Je me redresse enfin à la sortie et m'étire exagérément devant les quatre personnes présentes. Je jette un regard à la grande salle qui sert de salon, haute et large, remplie de fauteuils, chaises et d'une grande table au milieu. Deux personnes se lèvent à notre entrée, les deux autres continuant distraitement à jouer aux cartes.

_**« Pffou, faudrait vraiment penser à l'agrandir ce truc. Ça me donne des crampes à chaque fois. »** _

_**« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? »** _ Je souris en coin à ce surnom et me tourne vers Andrew. Grand, presque autant que moi, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, approchant de la quarantaine, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le regard doux d'un père. Et l'ancien amant de ma mère.

Je lui rend son sourire et m'avance vers lui doucement.

_**« Je me suis dit que je vous manquais. Et je m'ennuyais aussi, alors j'ai fait un tour pour arriver par hasard ici. »** _ Mon sourire s'agrandit quand j'arrive en face de lui, le dominant d'un demi-centimètre et il rit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_**« Tu sais très bien qu'une simple minute sans toi à mes côtés est une torture pour moi. »** _ Il s'écarte de moi et écarte les mèches de cheveux qui me tombent dans les yeux en me regardant tendrement. Andrew a toujours été mon seul parent depuis la mort de Maman. Il fait aussi partie des Disparus, comme Liam. Qui d'ailleurs décide de me réprimander devant tout le monde.

_**« Mais tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne devrait pas être ici. »** _ Il lui jette un regard entendu avant de poser son arme dans un coin et de se diriger vers Sophia, sa petite-amie – grande, longs cheveux châtains, de grands yeux gris, et adorable. Elle est aussi une Disparue qui a quitté la Nation en même temps que Liam, aucun d'eux ne désirant être marié à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils se sont enfuis en amoureux. Pour une fois qu'un amour survit. Elle lui sourit tendrement et s'appuie contre le bras que Liam enroule autour de sa taille.

_**« C'est bon Liam on sait tous qu'il est prudent. »** _ Sa voix douce semble détendre le grand brun immédiatement, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est toujours aussi inquiet. Il lève son regard dans le sien mais continue à argumenter contre moi. Il prend beaucoup trop les choses à cœur.

_**« Je sais très bien qu'il est prudent, mais tu sais autant que moi que tout peut arriver. »** _ Il se retourne vers moi et en rencontrant ses yeux chocolat je sais à quoi il fait référence. Alors je hoche la tête et détourne les miens, sentant mon corps se tendre entièrement.

_**« Tu veux parler de Josh. »** _

_**« Exactement. »** _ Je relève la tête en soupirant et fuis son regard.  **_« Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il se ferait prendre ? Il était tellement prudent qu'il aurait été le moins susceptible à se faire attraper. Une simple erreur d'inattention et s'en est fini de tout le monde ici. »_ **

_**« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je redouble d'attention à chaque fois! »** _ Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on avait élevé la voix et la main d'Andrew sur mon épaule me calme légèrement.

_**« Harry. Tu sais qu'il a raison. On ne veut pas te perdre comme on a perdu Josh ces derniers jours. Comprends-le et respecte ses craintes en évitant tout ce qui pourrait être dangereux s'il te plaît. »** _ Je soupire et secoue mon épaule pour qu'il enlève sa main avant de me diriger vers la cuisine qui se trouve dans le fond de la cave qui nous sert de Planque. Je les entends soupirer et reprendre place autour de la table, mais les ignore.

Je commence à en avoir marre qu'ils ne comprennent pas à quel point je ne supporte plus la Nation. Ils ne comprennent pas que j'ai parfois besoin de m'en échapper, même quelques heures, au risque d'exploser. Voir tous les jours les habitants Parfaits déambuler dans la rue me donne envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment mais c'est de pire en pire. Et l'exécution publique de Josh n'a fait qu'accentuer mon dégoût.

Il faisait partie des Disparus, avec Liam, Sophia, Andrew et d'autres, et il sortait le soir pour aller chercher de l'approvisionnement, comme d'habitude. Mais il est tombé sur un milicien qui était sorti de son cercle de ronde, et n'a eu aucune chance. Le milicien l'a pris, et quand ils se sont aperçus qu'il ne faisait partie d'aucune donnée et qu'il n'avait donc rien à faire ici, ils ont décidé de le supprimer définitivement en le faisant passer pour un voleur aux yeux de tous. Ils avaient besoin de faire un exemple puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas fait. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas leur sauter dessus pour les arrêter ; heureusement Andrew a eu la bonne idée de se faufiler dans la foule pour me retenir. Sinon je ne serais sans doute plus là.

Je soupire et remets ma mèche à sa place avant d'ouvrir le frigo. Il est temps de me changer un peu les idées.

_**« Envie d'un verre H ? Je peux t'accompagner dans ce cas ? »** _ Je me retourne et souris à Kate, qui s'avance vers les placards pour sortir deux verres. Je ne lui réponds pas mais verse de la liqueur dans les deux récipients avant d'en attraper un et de le porter rapidement à mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux à la sensation de chaleur qui me traverse la gorge et laisse un soupire de satisfaction m'échapper.

_**« Eh ben ça fait du bien. »** _ Je rouvre les yeux aux mots de la grande blonde qui me fait face et hoche la tête en approbation. Elle sourit avec malice et ses grands yeux verts sont plongés dans les miens. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme une petite sœur étant donné que quand je l'ai rencontrée elle était toute jeune, apeurée et en fuite. Son père l'avait frappée et elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais ne savait pas où aller.

Comme quoi même avec une telle Nation la perfection n'atteignait pas tout le monde.

J'avais quinze ans et elle treize, et je l'ai emmenée à la Planque, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Depuis elle fait comme moi ; habitante parfaite le jour, 'rebelle' la nuit.

_**« Tu aurais pu au moins dire bonjour H, non ? »** _ Je tourne la tête vers la deuxième arrivante, à peine plus petite que la première. Je lui souris et lui offre un verre.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ma petite Zoe ? »** _ Elle, elle vit dans la Planque depuis toujours mais peut se faufiler dehors à chaque instant de la journée. Elle assiste même à certains cours et grâce à sa discrétion elle peut être partout sans jamais s'attirer d'ennuis.

_**« Je suis pas petite. »** _ Elle me tire la langue et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire légèrement devant ses enfantillages. Kate la regarde tendrement avant de lui tendre son verre. La jeune brune le prend en la remerciant du regard et boit une gorgée.

D'apparence elles sont complètement opposées ; l'une blonde, très pâle, grande et parlant à tout bout de champ et l'autre, brune, métisse, petite et plutôt timide, et pourtant elles sont toujours collées l'une à l'autre.

Je les regarde se chamailler gentiment avant de m'échapper de la cuisine pour les laisser tranquille – en emportant la bouteille bien sûr.

Le reste de la nuit est passé assez rapidement, je me suis excusé à Andrew et Liam, et nous avons discuté tous ensemble en buvant tranquillement, sans pour autant en être soûls. Je suis rentré chez moi dans les environs de deux heures du matin et me suis écroulé dans mon lit. Cette petite soirée aura au moins eu le mérite de me fatiguer, pour m'empêcher d'être planté pendant des heures dans mon lit seul avec mes pensées.

Je m'endors ce soir-là sans repenser à mon journal, et en espérant seulement ne pas paraître trop fatigué le lendemain pour les cours, pour ne pas paraître suspect. Je peux toujours espérer.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Journal de Harry __

 

_C'est arrivé pendant la nuit._

_Nous étions allés nous coucher chacun dans notre chambre avec Gemma puisqu'il était tard. Mais on ne s'était toujours pas remis de tout ce qu'il s'était passé alors j'étais allé la rejoindre discrètement dans sa chambre – ma mère le savait très bien mais elle faisait mine de ne rien voir._

_Et nous parlions. Nous avions tellement parlé. De tout ce que Maman nous avait apporté et de ce que nous pourrions en faire. Nous avions échafaudé de multiples stratégie pour pouvoir se voir discrètement le soir comme nous le faisions et manger des bonbons ensemble sans que notre père ne s'en rende compte._

_Quand je me souviens du nombre de plans ainsi prévus qui n'ont jamais été accompli._

_Elle les notait, Gemma. Elle avait déniché un carnet, comme celui que j'ai actuellement et qui vient aussi de ces objets que ma mère avait rapporté, et elle avait commencé à écrire._

_Quand on a entendu mon père rentrer on s'est arrêté et on a tout caché rapidement. Normalement tout avait été rangé donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne se soucie de quoique ce soit, alors je suis resté dans la chambre de ma sœur et on a continué à discuter légèrement._

_On s'est arrêté quand on a entendu les cris. C'était d'abord mon père qui criait, de colère, et après Maman s'est mise à crier de douleur._

_C'est là qu'on a décidé de sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. On a entrouvert la porte de la chambre de Gemma et on a sorti nos têtes, restant cachés, pour tomber sur mon père tenant fort le poignet de Maman en l'air. Ils étaient tout les deux debout, à côté de la table de la cuisine. Il avait dans son autre main le téléphone collé à son oreille._

_Il appelait les miliciens en faisant du mal à Maman._

_Avec Gemma on ne pouvait pas bouger. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle après que les miliciens soient arrivés. Tout se déroulait devant nos yeux mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien du tout. Nous étions comme paralysés devant cette violence._

_Jamais notre père n'avait fait une telle chose._

_Maman a tourné la tête vers nous, je crois, en voyant les miliciens entrer et elle nous a demandé de partir._

_« Harry, Gemma, ne restez pas là s'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en. » Juste après un milicien l'a tirée violemment pour qu'elle vienne avec lui._

_Je sais aujourd'hui que sa phrase avait un double sens. Elle nous intimait de fuir la Nation. Du moins j'en suis persuadé, mais Gemma me dit toujours que c'est faux. Mais je connais Maman, je sais qu'elle voulait qu'on parte. Elle voulait qu'on soit heureux. Pas qu'on reste coincés dans une idéologie complètement détraquée._

_On est resté parce qu'un milicien est venu vers nous et nous a demandé de venir. Mon père est resté à nos côtés et nous a dit que tout allait bien._

_Je crois qu'il ne mentait même pas. Il était persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour Maman que de se faire emporter à la potence. Je ne peux même pas détester mon père pour ça. Je ne peux détester que cette Nation qui a rendu un homme bon en meurtrier._

_Mes derniers souvenirs sont ceux devant le bâtiment de la Milice. Tous les miliciens étaient en rangs, comme pour nous montrer à quel point ils étaient puissants et invincibles, réunis ainsi. Un d'entre eux tenait Maman par le poignet, comme mon père plus tôt, et était devant tous les autres. Il était monté sur une sorte d'estrade, pour que tout le monde le voit. 'Tout le monde' désignant tous les habitants de la ville. Les miliciens les avaient tous réveillé pour qu'ils voient ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire._

_Tout le monde était là, tout le monde voyait Maman et la violence qui faisait rage dans la nature humaine._

_C'était la première fois qu'on était autorisé à sortir pendant la nuit. J'ai entendu quelqu'un demandé pourquoi, et on lui a répondu que chaque habitant de la ville devait être présent pour assister à une démonstration. Je n'ai pas compris, mais j'avais peur. Parce que c'était de Maman qu'il s'agissait._

_J'étais tout devant avec mon père et Gemma. Gemma était toute pâle, et mon père tout rouge. Il était en colère. Contre ma mère._

_Je sais maintenant qu'il lui en voulait de n'avoir pas été une bonne épouse, une Habitante Parfaite parce qu'à cause d'elle il devenait veuf. Mais il lui en voulait encore plus d'avoir 'trahi la Nation'. De ne pas avoir accepté que la Nation était_ bonne _._

_Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Tout est flou dans mon esprit. Les miliciens ont demandé le silence et ont parlé. C'était le chef de la Milice qui parlait je crois. Yaser. Qui est toujours au commandement actuellement par ailleurs._

_Il parlait fort et serrait le poignet de Maman et elle avait mal, mais personne ne faisait attention à ses cris. Personne ne faisait attention à elle à part moi. Tout le monde écoutait avec avidité les paroles du Grand Chef Tout Puissant. Qui diffusait encore une putain de propagande._

_Mais après il a désigné ma mère et tout le monde la regardait. Elle essayait de rester droite et fière. Elle n'a pas vacillé quand il l'a violemment tirée. À aucun moment elle n'a vacillé. Elle est restée debout jusqu'au bout._

_Je l'admire tellement pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Pour tout ce qu'elle a toujours fait pour nous. Et je crois que tous ceux qui ont assisté à cette scène-là l'admirent aussi, même malgré eux._

_Le milicien a soudain brandit son poignet et nous a montré quelque chose. J'étais au premier rang alors j'ai pu voir ce que c'était même sans entendre ce qu'il disait. Je n'entendais pas ses cris, je n'entendais rien d'autre que ma mère et sa souffrance._

_Sur son poignet, il montrait des écritures noires. J'ai réussi à lire ce qui était écrit._

_**I can't change.** _

_Aujourd'hui je ris tristement devant l'effronterie que ma mère avait montré à cette époque. Elle s'était fait un tatouage, ce qui était plus que formellement interdit, et en plus elle avait inscrit sur sa peau qu'elle ne changera jamais. Oui, ma mère avait un certain courage à provoquer la Nation de cette manière. Même si parfois je lui en voulais de ne pas être restée en vie pour moi, je ne cesserais de l'admirer._

_Je ne me souviens pas de la réaction des gens autour de moi. En fait, je suis resté bloqué pendant quelques minutes à fixer son poignet._

_Parce que je trouvais ça_ beau. _Le tatouage qu'elle brandissait était_ beau. _Ces paroles étaient_ belles _et_ fortes _et je trouvais Maman encore plus magnifique à ce moment-là. Elle était belle et resplendissante de lumière, une lumière dont nous avait toujours privée la Nation. Une lumière que je n'ai jamais pu retrouver._

_Je crois qu'elle a remarqué que je la regardais et que j'aimais ce qu'elle avait fait parce qu'elle m'a sourit tendrement alors qu'elle souffrait devant toute la ville. Je lui ai sourit aussi et c'était étrange parce qu'en même temps je pleurais._

_J'ai repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait quand le milicien a poussé ma mère au sol._

_Et j'ai senti une chaleur immense brûler au plus profond de moi et me consumer entièrement. Si mon père ne m'avait pas tenu le bras j'aurais sauté sur l'estrade. Tout ce dont je me rappelle à ce moment-là c'est de la haine qui entrait en moi par grandes vagues sans répit._

_Cette haine n'est jamais repartie._

_Des brides de pensées m'envahissaient et j'en voulais à tout le monde de regarder Maman de cette manière. Ils ne la connaissaient pas, il ne savaient pas à quel point elle était magnifique et ils la jugeaient parce qu'un homme en avait décidé ainsi ? Et cet homme, il se croyait tellement supérieur à elle qu'il se permettait de la malmener. Personne ne lui a dit qu'il avait tord. Personne ne prenait la peine de lui montrer qu'il se trompait, qu'ils se trompaient tous. Alors j'avais envie de lui crier qu'il était faible, tellement faible et inférieur à elle. Que personne ne pourrait jamais lui arriver à la cheville, qu'elle était bien trop magnifique pour ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire parce que je n'avais que sept ans et que ma mère allait se faire tuer sous mes yeux._

_Cette impuissance aussi ne m'a jamais quittée. Je la revis chaque nuit depuis celle-ci._

_Mon cœur s'est brisé en même temps que Gemma s'est évanouie. Parce que ce milicien a coupé la main de ma mère devant tout le monde, sur son estrade, dans un geste presque … naturel._

_Il a sorti un couteau, a tiré sur sa main fort, et l'a tranchée. Juste en dessous de son tatouage, pour le lui enlever._

_Gemma a eu de la chance de s'être évanouie, parce que moi j'ai entendu son cri. Et que j'ai vu la fierté dans le regard de cette pourriture qui croyait pouvoir décider de la vie ou de la mort de chacun sous prétexte qu'ils obéissent plus ou moins aux règles d'une vie Parfaite._

_Mon père m'a lâché quand je lui ai donné un coup de pied et j'ai sauté sur l'estrade pour aller voir Maman. Mais les autres miliciens m'ont retenu et je n'ai pas pu l'approcher. Elle m'a vu juste avant qu'ils ne me forcent à reculer et s'est forcée à sourire pour moi. Juste avant que je sois ramené dans la foule, que Papa ne me prenne dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et qu'elle se fasse exécuter devant mes yeux, elle a réussi à me transmettre sa dernière volonté._

_« Vis, Harry. Pour moi et pour tout ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. Vis. »_

______________

 

Je pose mon stylo et prends une grande inspiration.

Je n'ai pas pleuré cette fois-ci. Mais en échange, mon journal ne ressemble plus à rien. Les pages sont remplies de haine, de désespoir et de douleur. Je tourne rapidement la page pour tenter d'oublier ça, d'enfin passer à autre chose.

Et étrangement, j'ai cette sensation justement d'avoir réussi à tirer un trait sur cette journée. Comme si, enfin, je pouvais arrêter d'en faire des cauchemars, comme si, enfin, je pouvais aller de l'avant.

Je secoue la tête pour enlever ces pensées inappropriées de mon esprit et me laisse tomber en arrière dans mon lit.

Je jette distraitement un coup d'œil à mon réveil et y lit … 6:21. Je soupire bruyamment et me retourne en grognant. Je suis rentré de la Planque à 2 heures du matin et je n'ai pas pu dormir beaucoup depuis. Alors, au lieu de perdre mon temps à ne rien faire d'autre dans mon lit que de me retourner le cerveau à la recherche de réponses que je n'ai pas, j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu. Mais ça ne m'a pas aidé à me donner envie de dormir et maintenant je n'ai aucune envie de me lever pour affronter une journée de cours.

Je ferme les yeux et m'enfonce sous ma couette. Je suis facilement de mauvaise humeur, mais après une nuit blanche c'est encore pire. Et je sais que la première à en faire les frais sera … Rebecca qui vient d'entrer dans la maison.

Je sais qu'elle va venir me réveiller dans pas longtemps alors je profite des dernières minutes de temps libre qu'il me reste pour repenser à tout ça. À tout ce monde complètement fou qui m'entoure.

La Nation, c'est le nom que les sept premiers Dirigeants ont décidé de donner au monde qu'ils ont créé. Ils voulaient pouvoir regrouper tous les habitants du globe en un peuple uni et solidaire ; ce qu'ils ont partiellement réussi, et c'est vrai qu'ils ont fait fort. Je ne peux pas nier que j'éprouve un certain respect pour eux pour avoir fait ça.

À chaque nouvelle génération, le 'meilleur fils' de chaque Dirigeant reprend la chandelle et devient le 'chef' d'un continent de la Nation. Ici, nous sommes en Europe et le Dirigeant est Bobby. Je dois avouer que nous avons de la chance là où nous nous trouvons, car notre Dirigeant est le plus ouvert de la Nation. Je l'ai rencontré quand ma mère est morte, parce qu'il était de son devoir de s'assurer qu'elle ne nous avait pas … _**« contaminés ».**_ Je l'ai haï avant de le voir mais quand il est arrivé dans la maison et nous a regardé avec un sourire chaleureux et plein d'amour, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le haïr plus longtemps. Alors je le déteste seulement.

Les premiers Dirigeants sont appelés les Fondateurs (on apprend ça en cours d'histoire et de savoir-vivre durant notre scolarité, mais c'est de ma mère que j'ai tout appris). Ils étaient sept jeunes hommes qui se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et rêvaient d'un monde meilleur. Ils ont tous souffert de la guerre, et se sont donc ralliés pour tenter de mettre à profit un monde solidaire, une Nation.

Alors ils ont changé le monde et ont fait en sorte de le rendre 'meilleur'.

C'est vrai que grâce à eux on note beaucoup de bienfaits. Ils n'auraient pu réussir à rien autrement.

Tout d'abord, ils ont aboli la guerre et il n'y en a pas eu depuis tellement longtemps qu'on pourrait oublier ce mot de nos jours.

Ils nous ont aussi fait croire que la pauvreté avait disparu avec les classes sociales. Bien joué, tout le monde y croit et les acclame pour avoir réussi une telle chose. Mais je sais, parce que ma mère me l'a appris, que pour y parvenir ils ont joué avec l'esprit des gens.

Si on fait bien attention, on remarque que ceux qui réussissent le mieux à l'école sont ceux qui se retrouvent avec le meilleur travail, la meilleur femme, la meilleure maison etc., tandis que ceux qui échouent intellectuellement se retrouvent avec les travaux pénibles et doivent solliciter l'aide de leurs enfants pour parvenir à avoir assez d'argent pour continuer à vivre.

Ceux qui échouent, autrement dit ce qu'on aurait qualifié anciennement de Pauvres, se font éliminer. Discrètement bien sûr, pour que personne ne le sache.

On nous dit que c'est juste, que c'est bien de faire comme ça, et qu'ainsi chacun d'entre nous reçoit ce qu'il mérite. Alors on ne dit rien et on fait confiance.

Ils jouent avec l'esprit des gens, et les Dirigeants en ont toujours fait ainsi. Pour que tout habitant Parfait respecte et admire ses Dirigeants qui lui ont permis d'arriver à trouver sa place dans la Nation. Ça, c'est ce qu'on nous dit en cours de savoir-vivre dès notre plus jeune âge.

À l'école, tous les élèves sont suspendus aux lèvres des professeurs puisque la Vérité absolue sort toujours de leur bouche. Je laisse un ricanement m'échapper à cette pensée.

Mais ils sont forts, c'est vrai. Ils prennent les gens sous leur aile à leur naissance et leur donnent le but de la perfection pendant toute leur enfance.

Et pour atteindre la perfection ils nous donnent des règles.

Règle n°1- manger sainement à chaque repas, et ne rien manger entre. Traduction, on ne connaît pas les gâteaux, les bonbons, les boissons autre que l'eau ou même les chips.

Règle n°2- être en forme. Traduction, couvre-feu à 22:00 et à 23:00 tout le monde doit dormir. Ce serait un crime d'être fatigué pendant la journée et de ne pas pouvoir l'exploiter entièrement.

Règle n°3- s'aider les uns les autres. Être solidaires en d'autres mots. Même si tout le monde ne l'est pas vraiment au mot près - prenez l'exemple de ma mère.

Et j'en passe ; des règles sur l'hygiène que chacun doit avoir pour éviter les maladies, sur les sports obligatoires à pratiquer pour avoir les meilleurs atouts physiques, les manières de parler, d'agir … Ils contrôlent nos vies. Et nous font croire que nous faisons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous.

Ils nous créent une identité tout en nous interdisant d'en avoir une. Pour qu'on se croit tous uniques tout en étant exactement les mêmes, afin de rendre un peuple facile à contrôler.

Voilà en partie pourquoi je hais la Nation. Ma mère m'a dit qu'avant, les hommes étaient libres. Qu'ils choisissaient leur façon de vivre. Je les envie.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je sais que ça signifie que la journée commence. Elle va venir me réveiller dans peu de temps avant de s'occuper de mon père, et j'irais prendre mon petit déjeuner avant de me préparer pour aller en cours. Et ce soir, quand je reviendrais, la maison sera vide pendant un petit moment avant qu'elle ne revienne pour nous préparer un dîner.

Rebecca, c'est un peu comme … une gouvernante. Officiellement, elle remplace ma mère dans les tâches ménagères à accomplir parce que sinon, on n'a personne pour s'occuper de la maison. Elle est censée jouer à la maman à la base mais je crois qu'elle a rapidement compris que je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce principe. Vous noterez mon sarcasme.

Enfin de toute façon elle vit presque ici et je n'ai pas le choix alors je fais avec.

J'entends d'ailleurs des coups légers sur ma porte et elle s'ouvre doucement.

_** « Harry ? »  ** _ Je soupire et grogne en m'enfonçant encore plus sous ma couette.  **_ « Harry tu vas devoir te lever mon petit. » _ **

_** « Mmh. »  ** _ Je déteste qu'elle me donne des surnoms comme ma mère le faisait alors je grogne encore mais lui fait signe que je me lève pour qu'elle sorte.

En levant la tête de mon oreiller je vois la sienne, avec ses cheveux roux et toujours ordonnés malgré cette tignasse bouclée et ses grands yeux verts perçants dirigés sur moi. Elle me fait un sourire tendre auquel je réponds en la fusillant du regard. Alors elle roule des yeux mais sort néanmoins de ma chambre.

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, elle est très gentille et s'occupe de nous mais … Elle a remplacé Maman. Et elle est toujours sur mon dos et surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes. C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué pour moi de l'accepter dans ma vie, mais j'ai simulé être un bon petit enfant parfait de la Nation pendant quelques années alors elle me laisse plus de liberté, heureusement.

Difficilement je m'extirpe enfin de la chaleur de mon lit et me dirige vers mon armoire. J'enfile mes habits habituels - choisis par la Nation eux aussi. Un t-shirt noir simple avec des jeans. Et une fois habillé et rapidement douché, je sors de ma chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Je jette un dernier coup d' œil à mon lit et décide de sortir toutes ces pensées de souffrance et de haine de ma tête. Si je suis encore de mauvaise humeur en face de Rebecca, elle serait capable de renforcer sa vigilance autour de moi pour découvrir ce qui me mettait dans cet état. Alors en arrivant dans la cuisine j'oublie toutes ces idées.

Et bien sûr quand je ne pense pas à ma haine pour ma Nation, la seule chose à laquelle je pense est à un visage d'ange aux yeux bleus. Et j'arrive avec un air rêveur à la cuisine, comme de quelqu'un qui aurait passé une très bonne nuit.

Mission accomplie.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vais mettre du temps à tous les poster et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai du mal à écrire, même si j'adore ça.  
> Je voulais juste vous dire que le hashtag de ma fiction est celui-ci : #WhoCaresfic. Donc si vous en parlez sur twitter utilisez-le, que je puisse voir vos tweets.  
> Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ♥

_Journal de Harry __

 

_Jusqu'à mes douze ans, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école et cela n'était jamais censé arriver. Je faisais 'malheureusement' partie des enfants qui n'ont pas la 'joie' et surtout pas la 'chance' d'y aller. Ceux qui ont l''honneur' d'aider leur père qui, je cite, « travaille dur pour donner son meilleur afin de ravir la Nation. »_

_Présenté comme ça ça fait rêver c'est sûr (notez mon sarcasme). Alors mon père, en bon habitant de la Nation, est fier de travailler ainsi. Je préfère ne rien dire, comme toujours. Avec lui j'ai appris à me taire. La doctrine de la Nation est inscrite dans son esprit bien trop profondément et je sais que personne ne pourra jamais le faire changer d'avis._

_Jamais il n'a eut une seule petite pensée rebelle. La Nation est La vérité, elle est tout pour lui._

_Je crois que c'est pour des gens comme ça qu'elle a été créée._

_Et c'est pour ça que ma mère s'est retrouvée mariée avec lui. Ils pensaient sans doute qu'avec un tel mari elle serait en quelque sorte sous surveillance et qu'elle cesserait d'avoir de telles pensées._

_Au final il l'a simplement dénoncée et n'a jamais ressenti aucune culpabilité là-dessus. Il a fait son devoir. Pour elle, son tatouage n'était qu'une simple preuve de contradiction pour prouver que malgré tous leurs efforts elle ne changerait pas. Je sais de qui je tiens._

_Mon père est éboueur. Et il est fier de l'être bien entendu (enfin il se considère plutôt comme un 'nettoyeur de rues'). Je l'ai aidé toute mon enfance pour nous permettre de manger à notre faim, en tant que fils prodigue. Et je sais que sans Gemma je l'aurais fait toute ma vie, du moins jusqu'à mes 18 ans._

_Je n'aurais jamais pu aller à l'école si elle n'avait rien fait, mais je m'en fichais à vrai dire. Maman m'avait tout appris et je n'avais pas envie d'écouter ce que la Nation voulait qu'on entende. Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur ma sœur._

_À la Nation, les Femmes vivent au foyer et les Hommes travaillent (oui, les Dirigeants sont tous des Hommes et sexistes par définition. Il est donc normal qu'un tel système soit mis en place.). Seuls les garçons ont accès à l'école tandis que les filles apprennent tout chez elles, par leur mère._

_Quand une fille est privée de sa mère cependant, elle ne peut pas continuer seule alors une Femme qui n'a pas/plus de mari vient à la maison et 'prend sa place'. Comme une gouvernante en quelque sorte. Rebecca est notre gouvernante, notre mère officielle. Elle a perdu son mari avant même d'avoir eu un enfant._

_Ma sœur n'a jamais douté de ma mère et a toujours ressenti la même chose que moi envers la Nation, mais à ma différence elle a réussi à faire bonne impression devant elle en étant la meilleure future Femme possible. Elle voulait à tout prix nous protéger sans laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, et je ne peux l'en blâmer. Ainsi_ _quand elle a demandé à ce que je sois accepté à l'école quand elle a dû se marier, celle-ci a immédiatement été approuvée._

_Je lui en ai toujours voulu de m'avoir fait un coup pareil - m'obliger de côtoyer des futurs enfants Parfaits à longueur de journée - mais je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour mon bien et que grâce à elle j'évite d'être avec mon père tous les jours. Et au moins son bon comportement lui avait permis d'avoir un bon mari riche et qui la respecterait. Je ne pouvais penser à mal tous ses efforts qui nous avaient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois._

_Je n'ai pas pu dire non après qu'elle se soit donné autant de mal et je suis au final allé à l'école, en me disant qu'au moins je ferais quelque chose de mes journées._

_Le premier jour, j'ai trouvé ça presque pire que ce que j'imaginais._

_Bien entendu mes pensées n'ont pas changé, ils ne pouvaient pas m'enlever ça mais au moins après coup je me suis dit que certains cours pouvaient tout de même être relativement intéressants._

_Cela m'a aussi faire haïr encore plus la Nation, avec leurs cours de 'savoir-vivre' durant lesquels un 'homme' nous récite inlassablement les mérites des Dirigeants ainsi que la beauté de la Nation Toute Puissante. Le pire étant de voir chaque jour des enfants avec un sourire béat aux lèvres à l'entente de ces mots, des enfants en quête de la perfection demandée par cet esprit manipulateur qu'est devenue la vie._

_Voir la doctrine de la Nation créer un tel envoûtement sur de si jeunes personnes me donnait et me donnera toujours autant envie de vomir._

_Je sais que si je fais part de ce point de vue des choses, je peux apprécier d'aller à l'école. T_ _out ce que je connais de la vie, c'est Maman qui me l'a appris. Et depuis sa mort j'ai continué d'apprendre en cherchant les choses par moi-même, dans les livres interdits cachés un peu partout chez moi par exemple, ou en demandant à Gemma, ou même à Andrew quand j'ai commencé à aller à la Planque._

_Et pour la première fois de ma vie, on m'offrait la possibilité d'apprendre à loisir. À moi, enfant de douze ans, avide d'apprendre tout sur la vie. Alors oui, j'étais excité à l'idée d'aller en cours._

_Les mathématiques, le français, les sciences, la technologie, la musique, les arts … tout me fascinait._

_Mais bien sûr chaque fois que quelque chose m'intéresse, la Nation me l'enlève._

_Vous vous rappelez de son but ? La perfection, c'est ça. Alors chaque élève doit approfondir ce en quoi il est le plus doué et abandonner le reste, en l’occurrence puisque je suis doué dans les matières scientifiques, j'ai pu oublier le reste. Donc adieu la musique, la matière que je préférais car elle me permettait de me défouler et de penser à autre chose sans avoir envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Chanter était mon échappatoire, et même ça ils me l'ont enlevé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté. Bien trop longtemps. Mais je ne compte pas m'y remettre pour eux._

_J'ai donc été dirigé vers un métier d'ingénieur assez tôt, puisque c'était celui dans lequel je serais le plus performant apparemment. Si j'étais resté à travailler avec mon père, j'aurais hérité de son métier. On peut dire que je m'en sors plutôt bien au final. Grâce à Gemma. Je lui dois beaucoup je crois. Enfin, si je comptais passer ma vie comme un habitant Parfait j'aurais pensé comme ça mais il n'en est pas question. Plutôt mourir que d'avoir à vivre une de leurs vies programmées._

_Au final le seul avantage que je peux trouver aux_ _cours c'est qu'ils me permettent de faire quelque chose d'intéressant de mes journées._

_Je sais que j'évite de parler de quelque chose alors que j'écris pour ça à la base. Mais c'est dur d'écrire sur Lui. La personne la plus intéressante dans mon monde._

_La seule motivation qui me pousse à me lever tous les matins, qui me permet de rester sur le droit chemin au lieu de m'opposer à la Nation et d'en mourir, celle qui rend mes journées de cours un peu moins haïssables. Celle qui me pousse à me battre pour vivre._

_Louis._

______________

 

En parlant des cours de savoir-vivre, je viens de trouver une nouvelle occupation pour éviter de mourir d'ennui devant un prof qui déblatère inlassablement des conneries qui s'ajoute à celle de regarder le dos de Louis pendant une heure : écrire mon journal.

Je sais que j'ai bien fait de l'emmener avec moi même si c'est dangereux. J'espère juste que personne ne l'apprendra parce que c'est vrai que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire engueuler. Et connaissant Gemma et Louis … _**« Tu es bien trop insouciant Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques ? »**_ Je préfère éviter.

C'est étrange de dire ça parce que je n'écris que depuis hier dans mon journal mais ça me détend. C'est con hein ? Et complètement ridicule. Mais ça marche.

Ecrire me donne un semblant de liberté. Je me sens bien pendant au moins un instant dans ce monde. Le problème c'est qu'en étant libéré ainsi je suis absorbé par mes souvenirs et j'oublie ce qui m'entoure. De toute façon tout le monde est tellement focalisé sur tout ce qui sort de la bouche du prof alors je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Si quelqu'un se retournait dans ma direction il ne pourrait qu'être heureux que j'écoute avec autant d'assiduité ce cours. Je commence à comprendre comment les gens pensent ici.

Je n'avais juste pas pensé au fait que Louis aurait pu jeter un coup d'œil vers moi. Ce qu'il a fait, bien entendu. Je le sais parce qu'en rangeant mon journal j'ai croisé ses yeux bleus tournés vers moi et que j'ai aperçu son froncement de sourcils. Son air de mécontentement parcourait son visage si fin et je préfère l'ignorer.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et il me regarde durement avant de détourner la tête. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas partir tranquillement ce soir. Je soupire bruyamment et mes voisins tournent la tête vers moi avant que je ne leur lance un regard noir. Je suis fatigué, de mauvaise humeur et le calme que m'avait apporté mon journal se dissipe déjà. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'est tout.

Quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, je soupire de soulagement en ramassant en vitesse mes affaires. Je veux juste sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et surtout, éviter le regard bleu flamboyant qui ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher. Mais il est déjà là et j'entends sa voix cristalline résonner derrière moi.

_ **« Harry, attends ! »** _ Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance face à lui alors je me dépêche de m'enfuir lâchement. Ma fierté passera après ma fatigue.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire trois pas que je sens une main m'agripper le bras. Raté.

Je m'arrête alors en grognant mais sans me débattre pour autant et me retourne pour lui faire face. Et quand je le vois enfin en face de moi, je regrette d'avoir voulu m'enfuir. Me retrouver face à lui m'apporte toujours le calme et le réconfort que je recherche. Mon calmant personnifié. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleus et mon souffle se coupe, comme toujours.

Ses cheveux qu'il laisse légèrement pousser sont totalement ébouriffés – dû au fait qu'il les ait triturés pendant toute l'heure de cours – , ce qui me donne une envie pressante de passer ma main dedans pour les ordonner un minimum. Son front caché par ses mèches baladeuses est barré d'une ride inquiète et je m'en veux de créer une imperfection sur ce visage d'ange.

Mais j'essaie de détourner mon regard pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit – il me semble que c'est important.

Sauf que j'ai l'erreur de laisser mon regard glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je suis très facilement distrait. Bien trop.

Je me détourne aussitôt et fait mine d'avancer pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder en face pendant qu'il me parle. Trop de tentations.

Il me suit vers la sortie et je le laisse avancer légèrement plus vite que moi pour pouvoir détailler son profil. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon.

Aujourd'hui il porte … Je me demande pourquoi je prends encore la peine de détailler ses habits alors que ce sont les mêmes tous les jours : t-shirt blanc tout simple – à mon plus grand bonheur quand il pleut – et un pantalon crème ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire comportant une moumoute en laine blanche au niveau du col. Un habit de riches pour résumer.

À la Nation, chaque personne a ses habits attribués ; les couleurs choisies en fonction de notre 'qualité'. Par exemple les riches, comme Louis, sont habillés dans les tons clairs, tandis que ceux qui ont des parents éboueurs, comme pour mon père, portent des couleurs plus sombres. Et chaque jour, nous sommes habillés de la même manière. Encore une règle pour supprimer l'unité. Elle montre judicieusement l'existence des classes sociales tout en prétendant parfaire l'unité de chacun. 

Mais Louis porte le blanc tellement bien que pour une fois je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça.

Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais réussir à m'habiller de cette manière là tous les jours. Être entièrement blanc pendant toute ma jeunesse, voire toute ma vie m'aurait donné envie de vomir. Mais Louis est à la base un enfant de la Nation bien élevé et il vit 'dans le blanc' – puisque c'est une couleur de riches – alors il s'en fiche.

Tiens, je crois qu'il m'appelle.

_**« Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »** _

Pas vraiment non, ça se voit tant que ça ?

_**« Mmh non pardon je … réfléchissais. »** _ Moi et mes excuses crédibles. En voyant son front se creuser je sais qu'il est légèrement agacé mais il a l'habitude alors il sait qu'il devra faire avec. Après plus de cinq ans à me côtoyer en même temps il a dû s'y faire, non ?

_**« Harry. »** _ Il secoue la tête, comme pour passer au-dessus de ma réponse vague.  **_« J'étais en train de te dire que je t'avais jamais vu prendre de notes en SV, et que je penserais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Donc que je me demandais ce que tu faisais en cours. »_ **

Il marque une pause en s'arrêtant et en me fixant intensément dans les yeux. Mon Dieu s'il savait à quel point ce genre de choses me déstabilisaient.

Je m'arrête à ses côtés et soupire en finissant par détourner le regard. _**« J'étais en train de - »**_ J'hésite à l'emploi du mot que je vais utiliser et finit par laisser tomber en regardant nerveusement autour de nous. _**« - d'écrire. »**_

 _ **« Sans rire. »**_ Il soupire et même si je sais qu'il sait que je veux éviter le sujet, il insiste. _**« Tu veux bien me dire plutôt directement ce que tu écrivais, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? »**_ Il cherche mon regard mais je ne suis pas prêt à le retrouver alors je lui sers un sourire d'excuse avant de m'enfuir – oui c'est bien le terme – en marchant rapidement vers la sortie.

_**« Harold ! »** _ Je grimace en entendant ce nom. Je le déteste, et il le sait. Il ne l'utilise que quand il est en colère. Ou quand il souhaite simplement me taquiner.

Mais je garde mon rythme pour lui échapper et je sais qu'il me court après. Donc j'accélère et atteins enfin l'extérieur quand je sens mon sac glisser de mon épaule.

_**« Harry mais arrête de réagir comme ça ! »** _ S'il savait combien j'étais fatigué aujourd'hui.  **_« Quand est-ce que tu prendras les choses au sérieux ? C'est important, merde ! »_ **

_**« C'est bon Louis, c'est pas important. Et puis merde, je m'en fous, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire pour avoir écris dans un journal hein ? J'ai rien à perdre et j'en ai rien à foutre. »** _

_**« Pardon ? »** _ Il m'agrippe le bras et me force à lui faire enfin face. Ce que j'avais fait en sorte d'éviter de faire pour ne pas perdre à nouveau tous mes moyens.  **_« J'espère sincèrement que tu te fous de ma gueule quand tu dis ça. »_ **

Je fuis à nouveau son regard, mais cette fois-ci pour observer les quelques élèves qui se sont arrêtés autour de nous. Une foule pleine de murmures commence à se former et je ramasse mon sac en lui lançant un regard. _**'On s'en va.'**_ Il comprend immédiatement et hoche la tête. Il vaut mieux éviter de se faire entendre dans une conversation comme ça.

On se remet en route en silence et il me suit. On va chez moi, comme presque tous les soirs, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a personne : Rebecca ne revient que pour le dîner et mon père, tard. À mon plus grand bonheur.

Je grimace en arrivant dans ma rue. Plus que quelques pas et on y est, de retour dans ce qui est censé être mon foyer – un endroit froid et impersonnel – et je n'ai toujours pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec Louis. J'entre néanmoins sans rien dire et il me suit toujours.

Une fois arrivés dans mon entrée, j'enlève mon manteau et frissonne. Foutues économies d'énergie qui réchauffent pas la maison quand on est absents. Quelle idée de couper le chauffage en plein hiver.

Je m'empresse de l'allumer, tournant toujours le dos à celui que je sens derrière moi, avant d'enlever mes chaussures. Mais une fois déchaussé, je sais qu'il va bien falloir que je le regarde.

_**« Tu n'as pas trop froid ça va ? »** _ Je joue nerveusement avec ma lèvre inférieure en appréhendant la future discussion que j'essaie, en vain, d'éviter.

_**« Harry. »** _ Il soupire. Et se dirige vers le canapé tandis que je le suis.  **_« Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était. Dis-moi pourquoi tu écrivais des choses interdites en plein cours, entouré de personnes qui tiennent les règles de la Nation à la lettre. »_ **

_**« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était pas mes cours ? »** _ Je détourne les yeux alors que les siens, dardés d'éclairs, me fixent lourds de reproches.

_**« Tu ne prends jamais de notes en cours de savoir-vivre parce que, je cite, tu 'n'adhères pas à toutes ces conneries.' »** _ Il imite les guillemets avec ses doigts en reprenant mes paroles et j'aurais presque envie de sourire en voyant qu'il se rappelait, mot pour mot, ce que je lui avais dit dans les débuts de notre relation. Il soupire et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.  **_« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Harry, je te connais. »_ **

Boum. Même s'il me la répète souvent, même presque tout le temps, je ne m'y ferais jamais à celle-là. Je ne crois pas qu'il se rende compte des effets que ces trois petits mots ont sur moi. S'il savait ce que je ressentais envers lui. Et si seulement c'était réciproque. S'il avait la possibilité de pouvoir ressentir ça pour moi.

Je soupire à mon tour et m'assoit à ses côtés, nos genoux se touchant. Frissonnant à ce contact, je fais mine d'avoir froid – ce qui est vrai quand même – et rabat une couverture sur nous. Il se rapproche de moi et me colle pour profiter de ma chaleur corporelle, et pour que la couverture nous recouvre entièrement. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce moment mais finit par les rouvrir quand il reprend la parole. Ma peau me brûle là où il me touche.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu écris dans ce cahier ? »** _ Son ton est plus doux, et surtout bien moins tendu. Il paraît relâcher toute la tension emmagasinée par une journée de cours et ça me rassure. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

_**« Rien. »** _ Bon, pas très subtil je sais mais je ne veux toujours pas lui en parler. Je me sens ridicule à écrire ma vie sur un journal de cette manière, même si j'en ai besoin, alors je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache. Et je ne sais pas ... Je trouve que c'est personnel. Trop personnel. Mais il fronce les sourcils et je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps.

_**« H, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »** _  Je le sais. Je le sais bien trop. Il me soulève le menton pour que je le regarde et ajoute  **_« que tu dois tout me dire. »_ **

_**« Je sais. »** _ Je détourne néanmoins à nouveau la tête et soupire. Je crois que je commence à comprendre qu'en fait j'ai besoin d'en parler.  **_« Je - »_ ** Mes doigts triturent la couverture et il m'attrape les mains et les caresse doucement des siennes. Je crois qu'il ne se rend vraiment, vraiment pas compte de la douceur de ses gestes. Je sers doucement ses paumes.

Il me sourit tendrement pour m'aider à parler et, bien sûr, ça marche. Saleté de connard aux yeux bleus. Je soupire et regarde le mur en face de moi. J'ai besoin d'en parler. Même si je me le cache depuis toujours.

_**« Mes souvenirs. »** _

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Journal de Harry __

 

_Louis, je l'ai rencontré la première fois que je suis allé à l'école. Enfin la deuxième fois plus exactement. Disons que je l'ai rencontré lors de ma première journée de cours._

_La première fois que je suis allé à l'école, c'était pour un rencontrer le directeur qui allait m'expliquer comment j'allais rattraper les cours. Je n'avais jamais rien appris, alors vous pensez bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir comprendre les mêmes notions que des enfants qui ont fait ça toute leur vie sont en train d'apprendre._

_Le directeur, Henry, m'a expliqué ce jour-là que j'allais avoir un professeur particulier qui allait me donner des cours – qualifiables d'intensifs – jusqu'à ce que je sois en capacité d'égaler le niveau des élèves de mon âge. Ces cours ont duré deux mois._

_C'est donc deux mois après avoir mis les pieds pour la première fois à l'école que j'ai rencontré Louis._

_J'entrais enfin en tant qu'élève officiel dans ce grand bâtiment regroupant la plupart des enfants de la ville, et j'aurais dû être excité si j'avais vraiment été comme les autres mais en fait … Cette école me répugnait._

_D'apparence c'est un grand bâtiment carré de trois étages, les murs sont blancs et on trouve une petite cour au milieu. Cette cour est composée d'un carré d'herbe, d'un arbre très bas et aux maigres branches et de quelques bancs. J'aime beaucoup m'y rendre pour me changer les idées, mais comme je le dis les pauses sont rares. Et je sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à décrire cet endroit._

_En bref, je me souviens de cette première journée : je me suis retrouvé face à ce grand bâtiment, et je n'arrivais pas à me dire si c'était une bonne idée ou non que je me trouve ici. J'ai levé la tête et ai aperçu cette phrase écrite juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée : **ECOLE ELEMENTAIRE OUVERTE A TOUS**._

_Premier mensonge. L'école est interdite aux filles, et les enfants de 'pauvres' ne peuvent pas s'y rendre. Comme moi avant mes douze ans._

_Je savais que si j'arrivais en pensant de cette manière, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne façon de commencer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être comme ça. Je me suis forcé à éviter toute pensée 'non-conforme à la règle' mais c'était quelque peu … compliqué._

_Même si j'avais réussi à les repousser avant d'entrer, ça aurait été inutile de toute manière. À peine j'avais posé un pied dans le bâtiment que je ne pouvais voir que des têtes d'enfants de la Nation. Tous aspirants à la Perfection, cherchant à l'atteindre par tous les moyens possibles. Tout dans leur manière d'être montrait qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que ceux que je méprisais. Visages enjoués, tête haute, débordant de fierté pour ce que les Hommes ont accompli depuis le début de la Nation. Vêtements parfaitement repassés, pas un cheveux ne dépassant. Pour la Perfection._

_Alors pour la millième fois depuis la demande de ma sœur, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais là. J'étais loin d'être à ma place et je savais déjà que je ne le serais jamais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller taper chacune de leurs têtes contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent et qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur leur monde. Qu'ils comprennent à quel point leur simple manière de vivre, de penser était exécrable et irrespectueuse, abominable._

_Mais j'ai dû refouler ma colère, comme j'avais appris à le faire chaque jour depuis la mort de Maman, et me suis résolu à faire ce que j'avais à faire. Jouer à l'élève parfait._

_J'ai préféré me déconnecter entièrement de la réalité une fois chez le directeur plutôt que d'écouter ses louanges sur la Nation qui me donnaient envie de vomir. Je ne me suis remis à écouter que lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que j'allais être pris en charge par un élève très doué qui devrait me suivre pendant mon 'temps d'adaptation', pour s'assurer que je n'aurais pas de lacunes. « Super, maintenant je vais me retrouver à me faire suivre par un mec comme un chien et il va contrôler tout ce que je fais. » Si je ne le faisais pas pour Gemma, j'aurais déjà abandonné il y a longtemps._

_L'élève en question est arrivé à l'heure pile, pour changer – notez mon sarcasme. J'ai donc fait la connaissance de Zayn, jeune élève légèrement plus petit que moi, des yeux bruns chaleureux, mat de peau, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, et doté d'une voix douce et calme. Beau, bien sûr, même très beau, comme toutes les personnes peuplant la Nation._

_Je n'oublierais jamais la phrase qu'il a prononcée en me serrant la main. Si vous voulez une idée, j'étais encore de bonne humeur avant qu'il ne la prononce. C'était une phrase toute simple mais qui m'a renvoyé en enfer._

_« Zayn, fils de Yaser, enchanté. »_

_Yaser, ou le chef de la Milice. Yaser, ou l'homme qui a tué ma mère. Et son fils se tenait devant moi. S'il n'y avait eu que lui et moi, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est._

_Mais nous n'étions pas seuls alors il fallait éviter que je ne déborde. Extérieurement du moins, puisqu'à l'intérieur je bouillonnais. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Mais je sais qu'une fois qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser au fait que je pourrais me venger de ma mère parce qu'il a pris la parole directement. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour ma mère, qu'il n'approuvait pas tout ce que faisait son père même s'il l'admirait pour ce qu'il avait fait pour la Nation. Il s'est excusé pendant plusieurs minutes et j'étais incapable de parler. J'étais censé le haïr, il n'était pas censé être si gentil. Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses, il devait être comme tous les autres, arrogant et égoïstes, parfait et à écouter son Père sans jamais le contredire. Je devais le haïr, il ne devait pas me comprendre._

_Et pourtant il a parut comprendre et aujourd'hui je me dis qu'il a dû se douter qu'un jour je pourrais accepter que certaines personnes peuvent être bonnes même si elles suivent les règles._

_Il m'a simplement ajouté qu'il me laisserait tranquille et ne serait pas sur mon dos avant de me conduire jusqu'à la salle de classe et de m'en expliquer le fonctionnement. Et même si j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas le haïr, je savais que je haïrais chaque journée passée dans cette école._

_Pendant toute ma première heure, j'ai ignoré ce que me disaient Zayn ou même le prof, et je me suis mis à étudier chaque personne présente dans l'amphi-théâtre. Pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'ils me donnaient tous envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient laids ou quoique ce soit, puisqu'à la Nation tout le monde est beau (allez savoir comment ils ont fait (nous le savons tous très bien)), mais ils étaient bien trop parfaits. C'est comme si vous jetiez quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu dans le noir dans une pièce entièrement blanche ; tout est bien trop blanc et clair._

_Et pourtant, il y en a un qui a retenu mon attention un peu trop longtemps._

_Je commençais à perdre espoir en voyant à quel point la doctrine enseignée par la Nation leur était ancrée dans la tête et je songeais même à abandonner l'école quand il s'est tourné vers moi. Il était à quelques mètres plus en avant, tourné vers le tableau comme tout le monde, mais il s'est retourné au moment où j'ai posé mon regard sur lui._

_C'est au moment où ses yeux ont rencontré les miens que j'ai oublié que j'avais toujours pensé que la perfection n'existait pas. J'ai tout oublié d'ailleurs depuis que je l'ai vu ce jour-là. Il a tout chamboulé chez moi – même s'il l'ignore encore._

_Il m'a sourit quand il a vu que je le regardais aussi. Et mon dieu son sourire. Je crois que s'il y a une chose qui m'a fait tenir le coup jusqu'ici, c'est bien ce sourire. Ses lèvres parfaites qui s'étiraient pour fendre son visage si doux._

_Et à partir de là, il a déclenché la réaction la plus inattendue chez moi. J'ai eu envie de sourire. Et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je lui ai juste souri en retour. Comme ça, sans prévenir, il arrive dans ma vie et je lui souris._

 

 

_Ce jour-là j'ai compris que je continuerais à vivre._

______________

 

Et pourtant, même s'il a réussi à m'arracher un sourire ce jour-là, le suivant n'est arrivé qu'une année plus tard.

Louis étant un ami de Zayn, ce dernier me l'avait présenté juste après les cours, avec Niall, un jeune blond. Mais puisque j'étais censé haïr les habitants de la Nation, je n'ai fait aucun effort et leur ai pourri la vie. Parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, ces trois-là se sont accrochés à moi et à l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être je m'ouvrirais à eux, et ils n'ont pas lâché prise.

Avant je leur en voulais de rester comme ça à mes côtés, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là alors que je souhaitais juste être seul. Mais maintenant je leur en suis tellement reconnaissant que j'ai peur de ne jamais vraiment pouvoir me racheter. En plus j'ai un caractère de merde alors ça n'arrange rien.

Mais aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur – ou d'humeur légère plutôt – alors quand j'arrive à l'école et que j'aperçois Louis, je me dirige vers lui avec un sourire timide et je l'enlace. Je ne fais que très peu de câlins, et seulement à lui et à ma sœur alors il sait que si j'agis comme ça c'est que j'en ai besoin. Alors il me le rend sans hésiter.

_**« Bah alors Harry, il t'arrive quoi ce matin ? T'as vu un ange ? »** _

_**« Ta gueule Zayn. »** _ Il explose de rire, suivit de Niall, alors que je me détache de Louis et qu'il me sourit tendrement. Ce sourire qui me fait me lever chaque jour.

_**« Non mais avoue, c'est suspect quand t'arrives de bonne humeur comme ça, j'ai pas raison ? »** _ Je me retourne vers Zayn et lève mon majeur vers lui. Il fait mine d'être choqué et place une main sur son cœur d'un geste faussement outré.

_**« Harry voyons, comment oses-tu commettre un tel geste ? Je suis blessé. »** _ Niall rit à nouveau devant le ridicule du métis et se tourne vers moi, le visage fendu par un sourire. Ses yeux bleux pétillent, comme toujours, et ses cheveux sont déjà tout ébouriffés. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime bien ; il se fiche d'avoir un physique parfait, au grand désarroi de ses parents – et de la Nation bien entendu. Je lui souris en retour et secoue ma tête en replaçant ma mèche dans un geste habituel.

_**« Là était bien mon intention. »** _ Cette fois-ci le rire angélique de Louis rejoint celui de Niall et je frissonne. Pendant que Zayn a les yeux écarquillés et qu'il tente de garder son sérieux.

_**« Alors toi mon petit rebelle tu vas te calmer. Voilà pourquoi faut pas qu'il soit de bonne humeur lui, après c'est un connard ! »** _ Il se met à rire à son tour et je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre.

Zayn, Niall et Louis connaissent mon moi-rebelle, et ils savent très bien que j'ai du mal à supporter tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'aident à faire la part des choses en plaisantant de tous les sujets, et je leur en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

J'ai en eux une confiance absolue, et ils savent très bien que c'est une chose très rare de ma part mais jamais ils ne m'ont trahi et je sais qu'ils me soutiendront jusqu'au bout. Ils ont mis plusieurs années à me convaincre qu'ils seront toujours à mes côtés alors aujourd'hui je ne peux pas en douter.

Alors même si Zayn est le fils de Yaser, et qu'on sait tous qu'il prendra la relève de son père en tant que Chef de la Milice, et que Niall est un Héritier des sept Dirigeants, ils sont les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Et pour tout vous dire, leur statut m'a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et je sais que je peux leur demander n'importe quoi, et qu'ils prendront toujours ma défense si je suis dans le pétrin. Je leur dois énormément.

Quant à Louis … Je lui dois ma vie. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et même s'il l'ignore et qu'il ne comprendrait pas si je lui expliquais, moi je sais que c'est une évidence.

Je sursaute à la sonnerie, et Louis me lance un regard mélangé de tendresse et de moquerie.

_**« Perdu dans tes pensées Harry ? »** _ Je le bouscule gentiment et il sourit de toutes ses dents.

_**« Bon, on y va ? Prêts à affronter trois heures de maths ? »** _

_**« Pas le moins du monde ! »** _ L'échange entre le blond et le métis me fait sourire et je ris en voyant le dépitement de Zayn. Il déteste les maths mais son futur de milicien lui oblige à exceller dans cette matière.

Je lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos pour l'encourager et il se décide enfin à se diriger vers la salle. Louis se glisse à mes côtés et instinctivement je me rapproche de lui et passe mon bras droit par-dessus ses épaules. Il me sourit et j'ai envie de l'embrasser tellement il est adorable.

Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent d'être de bonne humeur comme ça, et tout le monde en est bien conscient. Et je peux dire que c'est très souvent grâce à lui. Aujourd'hui n'en est pas une exception.

Hier soir après notre petite discussion, Louis est resté un moment chez moi et on faisait mine de travailler quand Rebecca est rentrée. On s'est allongés à plat ventre dans mon lit, côtes à côtes, et je somnolais pendant qu'il faisait nos devoirs, la tête contre son épaule. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour que je me repose pour rattraper de mon sommeil, et j'étais tellement fatigué que je n'ai pas pu m'y opposer.

Il a dû repartir au moment de dîner – ordre de la Nation ; les repas de famille sont très importants pour être soudés. Mais ce petit repos m'avait permis de me détendre, parce que je me repose toujours mieux quand je ne suis pas seul, et puisqu'il le sait je me doute qu'il l'a fait exprès. Et il sait que si aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur c'est grâce à lui.

Je le relâche à contre-cœur en entrant dans la salle et on va s'installer au troisième rang, comme d'habitude, avant de sortir nos affaires. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, je me plonge directement dans l'univers des mathématiques pendant les trois heures qui suivent. Fuyant ce monde un instant.

 

***

 

Mon moment de répit n'aura cependant pas duré très longtemps. Parce que, bien sûr, je savais que dans un tel monde je ne pourrais jamais passer une bonne journée.

Je ne me doutais de rien en entrant dans la salle de savoir-vivre, bien trop obnubilé par le dos de Louis à quelques mètres devant moi. Tout était normal, je notais quelques phrases prononcées par le prof pour éviter de paraître suspect et me perdais dans mes pensées. Je savais que s'il fallait que je sois attentif, Niall était juste à côté de moi pour me réveiller.

J'étais perdu dans ma contemplation de mon cher Louis face à moi qui mordillait son stylo de façon très – quand je fus, justement, réveillé par le blond.

_**« Quoi ?! »** _

_**« Si t'es déjà énervé parce que je t'arrache à ta contemplation, je suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer ça. »** _ me murmura-t-il. Je rougis légèrement, puisqu'il avait vu juste même s'il n'était pas censé le savoir, avant de tourner le regard vers ce qu'il se passait devant nous. Tous les élèves murmuraient entre eux alors que …

_**« Non. »** _

Zayn se retourna vers moi, une moue embêtée prenant place sur son visage alors que je prenais conscience de qui se trouvait en face de nous. Bobby Horan, le père de Niall – et Dirigeant de l'Europe. Le jeune blond se tourna aussi vers moi, guettant ma réaction. Nous savions tous la raison de sa venue dans cette salle.

_**« Messieurs, bonjour à tous. »** _ Il fut salué et applaudit par tous – sauf moi, au plus grand désespoir de mes voisins –, une salve d'admiration prenant place dans la salle pour l'Homme qui dirigeait la Nation aux côtés des sept autres Dirigeants. Autrement dit, l'Homme le plus respecté de toute l'Europe. 

_**« J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée au sein de la Nation. »** _ Il avait un visage jovial, des cheveux gris annonçant qu'il allait bientôt passer le flambeau à son fils – et une voix douce et agréable, déblatérant toujours et encore un ramassis de conneries gobées par qui l'entend.

_**« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, comme vous devez tous vous en douter. Et je suis sûr que vous savez tous, mes chers enfants, la raison de ma présence dans votre classe. »** _

Mes poings se crispent sur la table. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le faire taire en lui balançant tout et n'importe quoi à la tête. Cependant je sens un regard se poser sur moi et je relève la tête pour croiser ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude. Je sens sa question non prononcée, et je ferme les yeux pour souffler un bon coup avant de hocher lentement la tête de haut en bas.  _**-Ça va.-** _

Je rouvre les yeux et les siens sont remplis d'une telle douceur que je sens mes nerfs se relâcher petit à petit. Tout va bien, il est là et il est beau et ça va aller.

Ha.ha.

_**« Vous, euh … Harry, c'est ça ? »** _ Je me crispe à nouveau en un rien de temps à l'entente de mon prénom. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait continué à parler.  **_« Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? »_ ** Bien entendu, de toutes les personnes présentes ici, il fallait qu'il tombe sur moi. Je balaie la salle d'un œil noir, les haïssant tous encore plus de ne pas s'être faits choisir – regard qui passe pour eux comme un geste de timidité puisque notre Grand Adoré Dirigeant Tout Puissant m'adresse la parole, à en juger par son sourire attendri.

J'en serais presque à ne pas lui répondre et continuer d'ignorer sa question mais Niall me donne un coup de pied discret. Je soupire et me redresse, faisant mine de m'éclaircir la gorge.

Je hoche la tête, tentant de paraître le plus à l'aise possible et de ne pas montrer toute la haine qui me traverse le corps. J'affiche le sourire le plus faux que je n'aie jamais fait avant de lui répondre enfin.

_**« Bien entendu Monsieur. »** _ Malgré moi j'ai la voix qui tremble, et bien que Zayn, Niall et Louis savent que c'est dû à ma colère, le reste de la salle semble se contenter de l'excuse de ma soi-disante timidité.  **_« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, c'est vrai, puisque vous êtes ici pour nous annoncer qui sera celle qui sera notre future femme. »_ ** Les applaudissements retentissent dans la salle alors que mon envie de vomir me martèle le ventre au même rythme.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui me donnent la motivation d'écrire, je n'en serais encore qu'au prologue sans vous.  
> Désolée de mettre tant de temps à poster ... Je dois malheureusement travailler pour le bac et n'ai pas toujours le courage de me relancer là-dedans quand j'ai des pauses. Mais ça me manque beaucoup trop d'écrire, alors sachez que je m'y remets dès que possible.  
> ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour à tous,  
> J'ai décidé de poster quelques chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits en avance avant le bac. (Mais pas revus donc ça me demande quand même de les retravailler ...)  
> Alors je les posterais de temps en temps et comme ça quand j'aurais passé mon bac je pourrais reprendre et enfin écrire la suite. (J'ai hâte rahlalaaa. ♥)  
> Merci à tout ceux qui suivent, et à ceux grâce à qui j'en suis rendue là. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi jamais je ne l'aurais postée, mais ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que des gens que je ne connais pas me lisent ... Merci infiniment.  
> Et bonne lecture.  
> ♥

_Journal de Harry __

 

_Le jour où j'ai appris que ma sœur allait me quitter me suis senti totalement abandonné, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie._

_J'avais alors 11 ans, c'était l'année précédant mon entrée à l'école. Je travaillais encore avec mon père à l'époque, pour permettre à la maison de ramener de quoi tous nous nourrir. Parce que malgré tout ce que la Nation souhaite, ce que les gens n'ont pas compris c'est que les inégalités persistaient et qu'elles n'étaient que plus flagrante quand on regardait les quartiers qui s'étaient reformés depuis le commencement de la Nation._

_La seule différence c'est que Avant, on nommait les quartiers. Ici les riches, là les pauvres. Maintenant ces mots n'existent plus, ils ont disparu de notre langage. Les inégalités, elles, sont toujours bien présentes._

_Je m'égare._

_Ma sœur donc, qui représentait tout pour moi parce qu'on avait toujours vécu ensemble, soudés et inséparables, est rentrée un soir pour m'apprendre son départ._

_J'étais rentré avec mon père du boulot et j'allais lui sauter dans les bras comme à mon habitude, quémandant un peu d'affection mais en la voyant assise sur le canapé du salon, un sourire triste comme je n'en avais jamais vu orner son visage, je m'étais arrêté immédiatement._

_Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je voulais juste disparaître et ne pas écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire, quoi que ce soit._

_Mais elle me connaissait trop bien alors elle m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me garder contre elle pendant que ses mots me lacéraient tout entier._

_« Je pars. »_

_C'est tout ce que j'ai retenu de ce moment. Elle m'a parlé de mariage, d'obligation, de ses 18 ans qui approchaient._

_J'ai toujours lu dans les livres Interdits que les jeunes attendent tous leurs 18 ans impatiemment car ils sont signe de liberté, d'autonomie et d'indépendance. Ils ont fait en sorte de nous enlever ça aussi et ils ont bien réussi._

_Du haut de mes 11 ans je ne pouvais pas comprendre toutes les implications de son départ. Je savais qu'elle m'abandonnait et c'était tout. Une fois de plus mon cœur se déchirait et je me sentais seul, seul au monde. J'étais le seul dans le monde qui savait la vérité et je n'avais personne avec qui en parler._

_Je n'arrivais pas à savoir à qui en vouloir._

_Ma sœur parce qu'elle m'abandonnait et ne faisait rien pour éviter cela, et parce qu'elle me parlait déjà de celui qui allait vivre avec elle. Qui vantait ses mérites en m'apprenant à quel point c'était un homme bien, juste et qui prendrait soin d'elle._

_Ou la Nation, parce que pour la deuxième fois de ma vie elle me prenait l'être le plus cher à mes yeux._

_La suite de ce moment est floue pour moi, étant donné que … j'ai fait une crise._

_Les seules choses qui sont restées sont la douleur et la perte._

_Mes souvenirs reprennent après, plus tard dans la nuit quand je me suis réveillé dans ses bras. Je pensais que j'avais fait alors un cauchemar, qu'elle n'allait pas partir et qu'elle resterait avec moi pour toujours._

_Mais la réalité m'avait rattrapé bien trop rapidement quand j'avais croisé son regard plein de larmes._

_Ma sœur avait toujours été forte, vous savez. Je ne l'avais vu faiblir que le jour où elle s'est évanouie quand_

_Et la voir à nouveau comme ça m'avait mis dans une rage encore plus profonde. Mais je savais à qui j'en voulais cette fois-ci. Je me devais de la protéger parce que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir._

_Pendant cette nuit-là elle m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a expliqué tout en détail. Comment ça allait se passer, comment elle allait vivre à présent. Je pourrais toujours la voir de temps en temps si je le souhaitais, mais nous ne pouvions plus vivre ensemble._

_L'homme avec qui elle s'est mariée est effectivement bon envers elle. Il la traite avec respect et fait partie des 'riches', donc je sais qu'elle est en sûreté avec lui._

_Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour une chose. Une seule._

_Elle cachait sa haine pour la Nation. Et à mes yeux elle me trahissait en travaillant pour elle, en respectant ses règles et en prétendant au titre de la Femme Parfaite._

_À l'époque je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'elle faisait ça dans le seul but de survivre._

_Elle ne faisait que souffrir en silence._

_Chose que je suis incapable de faire. Et qu'elle m'a toujours reproché._

____________

 

 

Une tape sur l'épaule me fait sursauter. Liam me désigne la cigarette qui se consume toute seule à ma bouche et je la jette rageusement à côté du cendrier. Il soupire en la ramassant et se tourne vers moi. Je range rapidement mon cahier dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et m'adosse à la chaise, les pieds sur la table, fuyant son regard que je sens peser sur moi.

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »** _

Je ne réponds pas et les minutes s'écoulent pendant qu'aucun de nous ne bouge. Sophia revient de la cuisine – je ne l'avais pas entendue partir –, une bouteille d'alcool et des verres à la main. Liam se lève pour l'aider et je les entends murmurer mais ne cherche pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

Je sais qu'ils parlent de moi, c'est évident, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Ils s'inquiètent. Ça se voit. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils cherchent un moyen pour contacter Andrew qui est parti pour la journée avec Kate et Zoé pour chercher les provisions du mois. Mais ça ne sert à rien, même s'il avait été là ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne serais pas sorti de mon mutisme pour autant.

Je comprends qu'ils s'inquiètent, en quelque sorte : je suis arrivé il y a une heure à la Planque, alors qu'il ne fait pas encore nuit, juste après les cours sans même prendre le temps de rentrer chez moi. J'ai pris tellement de risque et ça ne me ressemble tellement pas qu'il y a de quoi être inquiet.

Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment pris. Je savais que personne ne me suivait, et j'étais le premier à sortir alors il n'y avait encore personne dans les rues. Je n'avais pas pris tant de risques que ça.

Depuis que je suis arrivé j'enchaîne cigarette sur cigarette et au lieu de me relaxer comme ça le fait habituellement ça me donne envie de vomir. Je continue parce que j'ai trop mal et que je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

Et pour bien enfoncer le tout j'ai été incapable d'ouvrir la bouche depuis mon arrivée. C'est à peine si j'ai réussi à écrire tellement les mots me donnaient comme des coups de poignard au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais.

Mais je savais qu'au final ça irait mieux après les avoir posé sur le papier. J'ai réussi à me calmer.

Je lève enfin la tête vers Sophia qui me regarde d'un air triste et j'arrive à former un minuscule semblant de sourire. Et son visage s'éclaire tout à coup alors que Liam arrive derrière elle en l'enlaçant pour me voir, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Premier signe de vie depuis que je suis arrivé.

Je soupire – surtout pour la forme – en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils s'assoient sur une chaise à côté de moi et ne disent rien. Ils savent que si je veux parler je le ferais, et que s'ils commençaient à me forcer je me renfermerais encore plus. Inutile, donc.

Alors ils attendent. Et je n'aurais pas été contre les faire languir, par plaisir, comme d'habitude mais je crois que je me suis trop enfermé dans mon mutisme pour continuer encore longtemps comme ça.

_**« Hum - »** _ et je me mets à tousser. Parce que ça fait pas seulement une heure mais bien quatre depuis que j'ai pas parlé. Depuis que l'autre con m'a demandé de parler en fait.

Alors je me racle la gorge et tout en fuyant leurs regards je soupire avant de recommencer.

_**« Désolé.** _

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ?** _ C'était sans compter la douceur de Sophia qui m'encourageait toujours à m'exprimer quand elle voyait que j'avais du mal à parler.

_**-C'était aujourd'hui. »** _

Je marque une pause, passant une main sur mon visage fatigué en soupirant. Je suis exténué. Je suis pratiquement tout le temps fatigué, mais là je sens que je sature. Je dois tenir.

_**« Ils nous ont annoncé qu'on devait se marier. On reçoit demain le nom de la personne avec qui on va passer le reste de notre vie. »** _

Ils ne réagissent pas, au début. Enfin je ne les entends pas parler alors je relève doucement la tête pour les voir mais je n'ai pas le temps de les voir que des bras fins passent autour de mon cou.

Dans un flash je revois ma sœur m'enlacer en me répétant _« Ca va aller Harry. »_ Alors je referme mes bras autour d'elle et je la sers fort.

Je crois que ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais laissé personne me toucher comme ça que j'avais oublié le bien-être qui me remplissait.

Je sens tout à coup une autre paire de bras, plus puissant, nous entourer à leur tour. Je laisse un petit rire étouffé m'échapper avant de les repousser. Je ne veux pas que ça me fasse tant de bien quand je ne peux pas aller bien.

Ils s'écartent et Liam passe un bras autour de la taille de Sophia en me souriant et je les remercie de la tête.

_**« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?** _

_**-Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement Liam je n'en ai aucune idée. »** _ C'est tellement rare que je sois si peu sûr de moi que Sophia se détache de Liam, va ouvrir la bouteille et nous propose de boire un bon coup avant de continuer cette discussion.

Les verres s'enchaînent mais je ne parviens pas à en ressentir les effets. C'est comme si la colère annihilait toutes mes émotions et tous mes sens. Alors je me renferme et je bois, encore et encore pendant qu'ils parlent. De tout et de rien. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir là-dessus, je préfère oublier. Mais l'alcool ne produit pas l'effet escompté et ça ne m'aide vraiment pas.

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour sortir prendre l'air avant de commencer à étouffer, j'entends un grand bruit en haut.

Nous nous figeons tous les trois pendant un quart de secondes avant de ranger en vitesse tout ce qui traîne sur la table et pourrait trahir un signe de vie, sans vraiment réfléchir, plutôt par automatisme. Sophia se dirige rapidement vers la porte indétectable qui mène à un passage pour nous amener dehors en cas de dernier recours, suivie de près par Liam.

On s'est tous entraînés pour ce genre de situation et il n'est pas rare que ce ne soit que des fausses alertes.

Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

En voyant le visage de Zoé se dessiner par l'embrasure de la porte je me relaxe légèrement et sors de derrière la porte. J'avais à peine eu le temps de m'y glisser, preuve de notre manque d'entraînements malheureusement.

Mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur que suivent Kate, Andrew et … Quoi ?

_**« Louis ? »** _

Interloqué je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que Andrew arrive vers moi, un regard dur prenant place dans ses yeux. À vrai dire je n'en ai rien à faire, tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'Il est là. Il est là, perdu, découvrant ce monde qui est le mien depuis si longtemps. Je vois ses yeux se détacher du décor qui l'entoure pour venir se bloquer dans les miens et je ressens la légère frayeur qui l'habite.

Frayeur, oui, parce que c'est là aussi que je remarque que Kate porte un revolver à la main. Pas très loin de lui.

Mais quand je fais un pas en avant, le bras d'Andrew se dresse devant moi et je sais que je ne peux plus l'éviter. Je lui décoche mon regard le plus noir mais il ne se laisse pas impressionner et ne bronche pas.

J'entends derrière nous les murmures du couple qui découvre cette scène avec stupeur, tandis que les deux autres filles restent immobiles. Tout le monde me regarde et je ne lâche pas le regard du plus âgé d'entre nous ici. Aucun de nous deux ne bouge et je sens, même sans Le voir, le malaise de Louis. Je m'en veux un peu de le laisser sans explication et de ne pas le rassurer comme je le devrais mais je sais que je ne lâcherais jamais en premier. Et ils le savent tous aussi.

C'est pour ça qu'avec un soupir, Andrew dévie son regard en se passant une main lasse sur le visage, puis dans ses cheveux noirs. Il paraît vraiment fatigué, lui aussi, et je sens sa colère laisser place à de l'inquiétude. D'un signe de tête il nous demande de nous asseoir. Je reste debout, de toute façon j'allais partir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Louis pour vérifier que tout va bien et le vois s'asseoir craintivement au bord d'une chaise, le regard fuyant à travers la salle avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Assis, lui.

_**« Harry, il me semble qu'on t'avait répété déjà depuis un moment à quel point tu devais être prévenant en venant ici.** _

_**-Je le suis. »** _ Ma voix est froide, dure et sans appel. Je fais attention, jamais je ne laisserais une seule chance à la Nation de gagner face à nous. Il soupire à nouveau. Personne ne parle.

_**« Apparemment pas assez. Si tu crois que c'est par plaisir que nous avons ramené ton ami ici tu te trompes.** _

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** _

Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie fait une erreur. Mais son ton, toujours aussi doux, est ferme et je sais qu'il est déçu de moi. Parce que j'ai merdé. Et je ne veux pas l'entendre.

_**« Nous étions partis aujourd'hui, comme tu le sais, en mission pour ramener de quoi vivre ici. Et c'est la mission la plus dangereuse du mois. Je crois que tu le sais.** _ Ses yeux me fixent, lourds de reproches mais je ne faiblis pas. Et je ne parle pas non plus, alors il continue.  **_Alors j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais ici en pleine journée, et ce que ton ami faisait dehors, à farfouiller autour de l'entrée de la Planque. »_ **

Je me fige et n'ose pas le regarder. Comment est-ce possible ? J'avais pourtant fait attention. Personne ne me suivait. Personne ne m'a jamais suivi, j'ai toujours su couvrir mes arrières.

_**« Harry. Je ne rigole pas avec ça. Je veux des explications. Comment est-ce que tu as pu nous mettre tous en danger le jour le plus important du mois ? »** _

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Ce n'est pas possible.

Et puis une autre pensée traverse mon esprit, alors je quitte son regard pour me plonger dans les yeux bleus, toujours remplis d'inquiétude, qui me fixent depuis son dos. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il ressent, et j'aimerais qu'il me le dise.

_**« Tu as attendu pendant une heure dehors, à la merci de la Milice ? »** _ Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse vraiment y réfléchir. Pourquoi aurait-il attendu toute une heure dehors, alors qu'il était formellement défendu – donc interdit – de se retrouver seul, dehors, à un même endroit sans rien n'y faire ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Louis connaissait les règles, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour ne pas risquer de se faire réprimander.

Il rougit, laissant part à sa timidité face à toutes ces nouvelles personnes qui se tournent à nouveau vers lui mais n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'Andrew reprend la parole.

_**« Harry, tu régleras ça plus tard. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la faute que tu as faite ? Tu connais les risques. Tu sais à quel point la moindre erreur peut coûter. »** _ Mon regard s'assombrit alors que j'ai toujours les yeux plantés dans les Siens. Je ne peux pas détourner le regard, même si je ne le regarde pas vraiment et il a l'air de le sentir car il ne paraît pas mal à l'aise.

_**« Arrête de faire l'enfant et regarde-moi ! »** _

Je ne réagis même pas alors qu'il se met à crier. Je ne veux rien savoir, je veux juste m'en aller et demander à Louis pourquoi. Pourquoi il était resté si longtemps ici. Pour me voir quand je sortirais ? C'était insensé. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Andrew, qui se lève et me prend par les épaules.

_**« Harry. »** _

Je lève la tête vers lui. Sans vraiment le voir, le regard perdu.

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui nom de dieu ? »** _

Je le regarde fixement. La tension est tellement haute que si je n'étais pas autant en colère, j'en aurais peur.

_**« Ils veulent nous marier.** _

_**-Quoi ?** _ Zoé se lève et se met à ma hauteur, une main placée sur mon bras.  **_Déjà ? J'ignorais que c'était si tôt … »_ **

Kate s'avance derrière elle alors qu'Andrew me lâche et qu'il recule. La jeune femme blonde se fraye un chemin et me prend dans les bras alors que je reste stoïque. Je ne veux pas de leur compassion, je veux juste m'en aller. Avec Louis. Qui me regarde d'un air triste.

Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Ni de celle des autres. Alors je me dégage doucement, m'avance vers lui avant de me retourner une dernière fois.

_**« Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur. Mais crois-moi, ce sera la dernière. Jamais plus je ne mettrais le moindre d'entre vous en danger. J'en fais ma parole. »** _

Personne ne parle et avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre le sens de mes paroles, je tends une main vers Louis qui l'agrippe sans hésiter et se lève à ma suite. Mon coeur se réchauffe pendant un instant. La confiance qu'il place en moi est presque trop grande pour son bien.

Je sors de la pièce, le tirant derrière moi doucement à travers le petit tunnel et on arrive à l'air libre en quelques secondes.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je l'arrête d'un geste de main, et scrute attentivement les alentours. Il ne serait pas question de se faire avoir si facilement.

Depuis l'endroit où nous nous tenons nous pouvons avoir une vue générale de la place sans se faire voir et j'en profite pour assurer nos arrières. Une fois après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, je lui fais signe et il me suit de près. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre que je redouble de vigilance, et le colle contre moi en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Son contact me réchauffe aussitôt et je me mets à marcher d'un pas rapide alors qu'il trottine à mes côtés.

En quelques minutes nous atteignons ma maison et je le lâche en sortant mes clés. Nous n'avons pas prononcé un seul mot. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Même si je veux comprendre.

Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me parle de ce qu'il vient de découvrir, en fait.

Il décide de prendre la parole quand il comprend que je ne compte pas le faire, une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans ma chambre. Je me suis affalé dans mon lit sans rien dire.

_**« Harry ?** _ Sa voix est douce et inquiète. Je ferme les yeux une seconde avant de me retourner, m'asseoir correctement et l'inviter à me rejoindre. Il sourit légèrement et pose son sac avant de venir à mes côtés. Nos épaules se touchent et je crève d'envie de le serrer contre moi.

_**« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que c'était, tout ça ? »** _

Et je n'ai pas envie de parler mais, et bien … C'est Louis. J'ai beau ne pas vouloir lui dire, je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Mais je ne veux pas tout lui raconter, alors je fais court. Juste en lui expliquant le principe de la Planque, et l’existence d'autres rebelles, ainsi que le statut de Disparus de Liam, Sophia, Andrew ou encore Zoé, qui avait une histoire un peu différente. Elle n'était pas vraiment une disparue, puisqu'elle n'existait pas vraiment dans les registres.

Il m'écoute attentivement en posant des questions mais je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard. Il me paraît distant et s'en est torturant. Je veux à tout prix savoir ce qu'il en pense, de tout ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui poser la question. Alors je me suis tut quand je n'ai plus rien eu à expliquer. Je ne veux plus parler, je suis las de tout.

Au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant pas de réaction de sa part je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il me fixe, avec le bleu intense de ses yeux, semblant chercher une réponse à une question inconnue au fond de moi.

Et je comprends une fois de plus pourquoi je suis tombé pour lui. Pourquoi il est si important pour moi. Pourquoi je l'aime, et pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire. Mais je n'ai rien eu à dire parce que quand il prend la parole ce n'est que pour me détruire.

_**« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »** _

C'est la deuxième fois de la journée que je déçois quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Que je ressens cette honte au fond de moi, celle de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je suis déçu et je me sens sale. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'aurais jamais dû tout lui raconter. Je n'aurais jamais dû me confier ainsi à lui. Je savais très bien que si je m'ouvrais s'en était fini de moi. C'est toujours un enfant de la Nation après tout. Je ne pourrais jamais connaître ses sentiments, ni la réalité de ses émotions. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la douleur, il ne sait pas comment réagir, comment être face à l'inconnu.

Il a simplement choisi la facilité. La colère. Et ça n'a réussi qu'à m'entraîner encore plus vers le fond. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais fêter le début du bac par un chapitre avant d'aller à l'abattoir demain rrrr.  
> So, pour ceux qui passent leur bac, merde à tous. Pour les autres ... Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne journée/nuit.  
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira vraiment. ♥

_Journal de Harry __

 

_Je crois que j'ai toujours été très proche de Louis._

_C'est la seule personne qui a réussi à me toucher simplement son regard. Avec ma mère._

_Un regard tellement doux, angélique et innocent, ignorant tout de la douleur du monde. De la douleur des hommes. De la mienne._

_Il est entré dans ma vie sans se poser de questions. J'ignore même toujours pourquoi exactement il s'est retrouvé à chercher mon attention._

_Ce dont je me souviens néanmoins c'est de la façon qu'il avait de toujours me regarder avec cet air curieux. Jamais il ne lâchait prise. Pas une fois il n'a baissé les bras devant mon entêtement et ma haine. Il est toujours resté._

_C'est auprès de lui que j'ai craqué pour la première fois. C'est pour lui que j'ai laissé mes barrières tomber. En priant je ne sais quel dieu pour qu'il reste malgré tout._

_Et il est resté. Même quand je lui ai appris qui j'étais et ce en quoi je croyais, il est resté._

_Toujours avec son air curieux et désireux d'apprendre toujours et encore plus. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Bien sûr on en parle, on en rigole mais jamais il ne m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait._

_Et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte jusqu'aujourd'hui._

_Je crois que je pensais qu'il l'acceptait sans se poser de questions parce que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours l'air de faire. Parce qu'il me demandait de lui en parler et qu'il me soutenait sans rien dire quand j'en avais besoin._

_Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était aussi important pour lui._

 

_Quand on était plus jeunes, après que j'aie accepté de le laisser m'approcher, je ne parlais jamais de moi. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup même si j'étais tout le temps avec lui._

_Alors il me parlait de lui, de sa famille et de ses amis, de sa vie. De ses pensées sur son futur, sur la façon dont il prévoyait les choses autour de lui. Il m'avait toujours paru très sûr de lui, simple et heureux. Jamais il n'avait douté de son chemin et ce qu'il y avait de tracé pour lui et je lui en voulais pour ça._

_Mais il avait une façon de faire sourire telle que je lui pardonnais._

_Je lui pardonnais de croire en la Nation et en un avenir potentiel en suivant ses règles. Parce qu'il me faisait goûter au bonheur chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi et qu'il ouvrait la bouche._

_Je n'ai commencé à parler réellement seulement après de nombreux mois. Mais encore une fois il n'avait pas perdu espoir et c'est avec ses questions qu'il était parvenu à me faire parler._

_Nous étions chez lui, pour travailler. Je refusais qu'il entre chez moi parce que même si ma maison n'a rien de personnel et est bien trop un autre bien de la Nation et que je ne m'y sens pas chez moi, je ne pouvais me permettre de le laisser pénétrer mon espace personnel._

_Alors nous étions dans son salon à revoir mes maths pour un devoir à faire à plusieurs (oui étonnamment la Nation privilégie les travaux en groupe), c'est à dire que je le regardais faire pendant que je somnolais, suite à une nouvelle nuit blanche._

_Il s'est posé un moment et m'a regardé, de son regard qui m'englobe, avec ses yeux pleins d'innombrables choses et il m'a demandé, le plus simplement du monde, « Pourquoi tu es toujours si fatigué ? ». Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à parler._

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

_Mais je ne lui avais parlé de la Planque et de tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait._

_Il savait que je faisais des choses illégales, mais jamais il n'avait su comment je me procurais mes bouteilles ou mon tabac, ou même mes livres ou mes CDs._

_Et j'aurais espéré que jamais il ne le découvre._

_Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai dû lui dire et maintenant il m'en veut._

_Parce que c'est beaucoup trop gros, que j'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt et qu'il est déçu que je ne lui aie pas fait confiance après tout ce qu'il a toujours fait pour moi. Et parce que c'est trop dangereux et qu'il a peur que je me fasse prendre un jour si on me voit._

 

_Et je lui en veux tellement de penser de telles choses._

_De me faire si peu confiance._

_Qui est-il pour se permettre de choisir pour moi ce qui est bon ou pas ? Qui est-il pour décréter ce que j'aurais dû lui dire ou pas ?_

_Je le déteste de me juger et de m'abandonner._

_Il n'avait pas le droit de partir en me disant qu'il avait peur pour moi et qu'il aurait voulu que je ne lui cache pas une telle chose._

_Il n'avait pas le droit de me regarder avec toute cette pitié et toute cette déception._

_Il devait m'apporter le bonheur et il aurait dû me sourire comme à chaque fois._

_Me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'ensemble nous pouvions nous en sortir._

_Mais il est parti de chez moi en me regardant empli de déception et je sais qu'il m'en veut. Il m'en veut et j'ai besoin de lui alors que je viens de lui avouer un des plus gros secrets que je détenais et maintenant je me sens seul, triste et sale alors je ne peux faire autrement que d'être en colère pour effacer toute cette douleur._

_Et j'ai besoin de boire pour canaliser toute cette violence avant de faire une connerie et de le regretter._

____________

 

Jamais je n'avais poussé mon corps aussi loin. Et je commençais vraiment à m'en vouloir.

Parvenir à me lever hors de mon lit ce matin avait été une épreuve presque insurmontable, puisque je n'avais au final dormi que quelques heures. Si on accumulait mon temps de sommeil ces derniers jours … Je n'en avais effectivement pas beaucoup à mon actif.

Le pire avait été de dissimuler tout ça. Devant Rebecca je me suis montré de mauvaise humeur, simulant avoir fait un cauchemar – j'en avais l'habitude étant petit – pour éviter qu'elle n'attire l'attention d'un médecin ou autre. Si quelqu'un découvrait ce que j'avais dans le sang, s'en était fini de moi et de toutes les personnes me connaissant.

J'ai d'ailleurs tâché d'éviter celles-ci durant toute la matinée, de peur de me faire sermonner sur mon état. Et de peur de _L_ 'affronter, aussi.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser d'hier soir. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Jamais nous ne nous étions disputés. C'était la première fois qu'il m'en voulait pour quelque chose et … Je pense que j'ai sur-réagi. Mais je crois surtout que c'est une accumulation de plein de choses que je garde à l'intérieur, et si ça ne sort pas je sens que je vais finir par exploser.

J'aimerais pouvoir me rouler en boule dans un coin et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne veux plus avoir à affronter ça tous les jours. Ce désespoir, cette haine qui m'habitent continuellement m'empêchent de vivre. Ce monde, cette vie m'empêche de vivre.

Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par exploser.

J'ai réussi à tenir le coup pendant les quatre heures de cours qui ont précédé, en évitant Louis, Zayn et Niall – en évitant tout le monde en fait – mais je sens que j'aurais du mal à faire face au reste de la journée.

Je me sens sale, faible, énervé contre moi-même et ma tête me lance affreusement sans jamais ne me laisser de répit.

J'ai envie de me jeter par terre et m’exploser contre le sol.

La sonnerie qui retentit me fait sursauter. Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'heure était passée et j'agis comme un automate pour rejoindre le self. Seul avec mes pensées qui me détruisent de l'intérieur, sans que personne ne le voie. Je crois que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me voit.

Mais je ne veux voir personne. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser les gens voir à quel point je vais mal. Dans cette société parfaite, nous n'avons pas le droit de ressentir tout ce genre d'émotions négatives. Ils penseront que je ne serais jamais un habitant Parfait, et ça ne me déplairait pas dans l'idée, mais je sais que j'aurais dans tous les cas des problèmes. Ils chercheront sans doute à me détraquer le cerveau pour anéantir tout ce qui peut m'amener à me sentir mal.

Je crois que je vais devenir fou.

Je suis tout à coup devant les assiettes remplies de nourriture sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont je suis arrivé là.

Ma tête me lance affreusement. Mon corps va me lâcher tellement il est faible.

Je choisis un plat au hasard et m'apprête à me retourner pour aller m'asseoir au plus vite de peur de tomber.

J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux tellement mon esprit me détruit.

Un coude rencontre le mien, mon plateau me glisse des mains.

Un grand fracas retentit. Si personne ne fait rien je sens que je vais m'écrouler au sol et crier.

Mais c'était sans compter sur lui.

Alors que je sens que je tremble de tout mon corps, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me retourne. Je lève les yeux mais je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qui c'est. Dans mon regard il doit lire toute la détresse que je lui envois puisqu'il parle à une personne dans mon dos avant de me tirer avec lui hors du self.

L'air frais me frappe au visage et je respire. Sa main est contre la mienne, je la serre un moment avant de la relâcher.

Mes pensées se sont calmées.

**

Assis sur un banc se trouvant dans la cour, aucun de nous n'a osé prendre la parole depuis qu'il m'y a amené. Mais il m'a pris contre lui et je sais qu'il est là et qu'il ne m'a pas laissé tomber.

J'ai fait une crise panique.

C'est ce que je lui dis, sans vraiment y faire attention. Sa tête se tourne vers la mienne et il ne sourit pas. C'est une des premières fois qu'il ne sourit pas en me regardant.

_**« Je sais. »** _

Je ne réponds pas et le regarde fixement. Je crois qu'il attend que je dise quelque chose.

_**« Je suis désolé. »** _

Il soupire et se redresse en resserrant le bras qu'il a passé autour de ma taille en réconfort. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait ?

_**« Harry … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu m'as évité toute la matinée et je te voyais, sur le point de faire une connerie ou je ne sais quoi. »** _ Jamais il ne jurait. Même seul avec moi.  **_« Je voulais te parler, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu devant ton plateau. »_ **

_**« Je vais bien. »** _

_**« Non. Et il n'est pas question que tu me caches quelque chose d'autre alors tu vas m'expliquer immédiatement pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là. »** _

Je ne le regarde pas mais j'ai besoin de lui alors je me roule en boule contre lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le plus propice pour se conduire de cette manière mais pour la première fois je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai besoin de lui.

_**« Je ne veux pas en parler ici. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes enc- »** _ Je me tais avant d'en dire trop mais il m'a entendu. Et compris.

Il me regarde tristement, je le sens même sans le voir, et il soupire en resserrant ses bras. J'ai envie de rentrer et de me rouler en boule sous ma couette avec lui pour pouvoir dormir. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours j'ai envie de dormir. Et je ne peux pas.

_**« Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Harry. »** _ Mon estomac se tord.  **_« Je suis parti parce que je voulais que tu comprennes que je t'en voulais. Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte tout ce que tu fais que je vais te laisser me cacher des choses. Je ne retournerais pas là-dessus parce que j'en ai déjà assez dit hier, mais je - »_ ** Il soupire, cherchant ses mots.  _**« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux penser ça. »** _

Je relève la tête et quand je vois la sienne penchée sur moi j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Tellement fort.

Mais ça aurait été sans compter la directrice qui s'avançait vers nous.

_**« Messieurs Harry et Louis ? »** _

Je ne me rappelle même plus de son prénom. Je m'en fiche en fait. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer toutes les règles de décence alors je me vois contraint de lâcher Louis pour me relever.

_**« Oui Madame Maude ? »** _ Au moins Louis aura eu la bonne idée de ne pas me laisser parler. Bien.

_**« J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas fort aujourd'hui … »** _ Son faux air de pitié et de tristesse me donne envie de vomir. Heureusement que Louis parle, je n'en aurais pas eu le courage.

_**« Excusez-nous Madame, Harry a mal dormi cette nuit il est un peu fatigué. Mais ça passera ne vous inquiétez pas, il va mieux maintenant. »** _

_**« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas voir un médecin ? Un petit médicament vous fera le plus grand bien. »** _ Grand sourire hypocrite.

Sauf qu'il n'en est pas question et alors que je m'apprêtais à vraiment prendre la parole pour lui dire que ce n'était absolument pas possible, Louis me devance et -

_**« Non merci Madame, ce n'est qu'une petite fatigue il ira beaucoup mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil ne vous en faites pas. »** _

-je ne l'en aime qu'encore plus.

Il faut vraiment que je pense à lui demander de m'apprendre à faire un sourire hypocrite sans avoir envie de s'en arracher les dents. Et que je le remercie une bonne centaine de fois pour m'avoir – encore – sauvé la vie.

Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça et alors que notre chère directrice se retourne en nous lançant une bonne dizaine de formules de politesse inutiles, je sens mes jambes trembler. Je ne pourrais pas tenir la journée dans cet état.

Louis tourne la tête au moment où je me laisse tomber sur le banc et il me retient avant que je ne me blesse en glissant. Je force un sourire en vain pour tenter de le rassurer, mais il me regarde avec un air concerné, l'air de chercher une solution pour que je passe la journée.

_**« C'est bon ça va aller, il ne me reste que quatre heures à tenir t'inquiète pas. »** _

_**« Harry, bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Tu vas vraiment y arriver ? J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. »** _ Son visage est tout proche du mien quand il murmure cette dernière phrase. J'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule dans ses bras et de ne me réveiller que quand le monde sera devenu meilleur. Je ne veux plus affronter la vérité, je n'en ai plus la force. Je veux arrêter de prétendre et vivre pleinement dans ses bras.

Je crois que je suis vraiment fatigué pour penser tout ça.

À la place je soupire simplement et me laisse aller contre le dossier du banc, fermant les yeux un instant. Tenir. Prouver que je suis capable de faire face à ce monde pour permettre aux gens que j'aime de vivre.

Parfois j'aimerais vivre pour moi. Mais je me rappelle que c'est impossible. Parce que si je ne vivais pas pour les autres je ne serais déjà plus en vie.

La sonnerie retentit. Après un dernier coup d’œil échangé, je me redresse et discrètement Louis vient me soutenir. Sa main dans le bas de mon dos me donne une énergie que je ne suspectais pas et nous rentrons dans le bâtiment la tête haute. Quatre heures à tenir.

 

**

J'ai vécu ces quatre heures comme dans un rêve. Rien n'avait de sens, tout me paraissait à la fois flou et clair. Et Louis était là, à me regarder attentivement, à ne vivre que pour moi. J'aurais pu m'endormir mais je suis resté parce qu'il était là pour moi.

Faut vraiment, vraiment que j'arrête de ne pas dormir comme ça, je dis n'importe quoi. Et j'étais à deux doigts de l'écrire dans mon journal, mais ça il n'en est pas question.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place alors que Louis m'aide à ranger mes affaires. Je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie, c'est fini. Je peux rentrer chez moi. Enfin.

Louis n'a même pas à insister que j'accepte qu'il me raccompagne. Je ne me sens pas de rentrer seul, ça risque de mal se passer. Alors il me suit et je ne dis rien. Je n'ai plus envie de parler, je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Le chemin du retour se fait entièrement dans le silence. Je n'ai même pas salué Niall et Zayn, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive alors ça va. Je vais bien, je suis seulement fatigué.

À peine la porte est ouverte que je me dirige automatiquement vers le canapé et y tombe lourdement en fermant les yeux, laissant un gémissement de confort m'échapper. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller. J'entends à peine Louis s'affairer autour de moi que je sombre déjà dans le sommeil.

Je suis réveillé à peine quelques instants plus tard, en sentant une main me caresser tendrement les cheveux. Mes premières pensées viennent à ma mère mais … Non. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, et tombe sur deux orbes bleues me fixant avec douceur. Les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent en un sourire et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de celles-ci.

C'est son sourire qui m'a sauvé, c'est lui qui ne cessera de me garder en vie.

Je me tords légèrement pour lui faire signe de recommencer ses caresses et il s'y remet, ne cessant de me regarder en souriant alors que je laisse un soupir de bien être m'échapper. Je suis bien.

Mais la réalité ne tarde pas à refaire son apparition et je rouvre les yeux alors qu'il me demande de me redresser pour lui faire une petite place. Je m'assoie et il me tend une tasse de tisane fumante que j'attrape sans tarder.

_**« Ça va un peu mieux ? »** _

Je hoche la tête en soufflant sur ma tasse. Il a quelque chose à me dire, je le sais. Il laisse ses yeux se balader dans la pièce environnante et j'attends sans rien dire. Je ne veux toujours pas parler.

Il se lance enfin après un long soupir.

_**« Harry … »** _ Je le regarde. Il sent son regard sur moi mais ne tourne pas la tête et prend une gorgée de son thé avant de grimacer à cause de la chaleur.  **_« Je ne veux pas que tu croies que si je te dis ça c'est parce que je suis en colère contre toi mais … C'est un peu le cas. »_ **

Mes oreilles bourdonnent je ne veux plus écouter. Mais je ne veux toujours pas parler non plus alors j'écoute. _ **« J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur si tu savais. J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai l'impression que je peux te perdre à n'importe quel moment et ça me terrifie. »**_ Il ferme les yeux et je me crispe. Non, il ne doit pas avoir peur. _**« Si tu savais à quel point j'étais terrifié hier, parce que j'avais l'impression que tu me cachais encore plein de choses. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas parce qu'au final tu m'as tout dit, mais c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas parti. C'est pour ça que je suis resté à la merci des miliciens, parce que j'avais peur et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tu imagines s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Comment - »**_

 _ **« Il ne m'arrivera rien. »**_ Il tourne la tête brusquement vers moi et je vois ses yeux briller. De peur, de colère et de tristesse. Ils se remplissent de larmes et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Non, il ne peut pas pleurer, il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure par ma faute.

_**« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on n'était à l'abri de rien ici, qu'on ne savait de quoi demain était fait et … Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver alors ne commence pas à m'en vouloir d'avoir peur pour toi Harry. »** _ J'avais commencé à me lever et je m'arrête en pleine action. Je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne que je le fuis. Je veux juste qu'il arrête parce que je ne veux pas le voir pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, il doit seulement sourire et m'aider à vivre. Je suis celui qui est malheureux. Pas lui.

_**« Quand je t'ai vu arriver ce matin j'ai cru que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester assis à ma place à ne rien pouvoir faire. Tu te serais vu, le visage tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit un mort, les cernes tellement creusées sous tes yeux, et tes yeux justement, vides et rouges comme si tu n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours … J'ai peur et j'ai mal pour toi Harry. Tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir des choses. On en ressent tous. Pas de la même manière mais ne crois pas que je ne ressens rien. »** _

Je ne pouvais pas l'écouter me dire ça sans rien faire alors je m'étais levé et j'étais maintenant adossé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, dos à lui. J'entendais tout. Je le savais déjà. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais plus ou moins gérer ma souffrance mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'occuper de celle des autres. Je n'étais pas assez fort.

_**« Harry … »** _ Sa voix à côté de moi me fait sursauter et je renverse un peu de la tasse sur le sol. Il me la prend délicatement des mains et la pose derrière moi avant de me regarder. Il s'est essuyé des yeux mais je sais qu'il a pleuré. Je sais aussi qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est de pleurer et que ça le terrifie parce que personne ne nous a jamais appris à pleurer mais il préfère me regarder et m'aider que de se poser des questions sur son propre sort.

Je ne peux plus de tout ça alors je me laisse un peu glisser vers le sol, et il me rattrape pour ne pas que je me fasse mal. Je l'attire à moi, son visage est tout proche du mien. Je sens son souffle contre ma peau, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, les mains tremblantes sur mes épaules.

Je l'embrasse.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.  
> ♥

_Journal de Harry __

 

_Louis._

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis totalement retourné. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, c'est étrange j'ai toujours écrit simplement des sentiments passés et aujourd'hui … Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire un petit point sur les émotions que je ressens actuellement._

_Mais un petit parce que Louis est à côté de moi et que j'ai envie de me coller à lui et de ne plus le lâcher jusqu'à la fin du monde._

_Pardon. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive._

~~_Je l'aime._ ~~

_Pardon._

_Je l'ai embrassé. Et je_

_Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là._

____________

 

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer à écrire et à vrai dire … Je m'en fiche un peu parce que Louis est allongé à côté de moi et que je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de son corps.

Je me tortille hors de ma couette pour la glisser sur son dos alors qu'il a un crayon dans la bouche, concentré sur des maths et un pied qui bat dans l'air. Son air concentré s'envole quand il me sent bouger et il tourne la tête pour me sourire. Je me penche vers lui et lui vole un baiser. Il rougit.

Je colle mon corps au sien et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, alors qu'il retourne à ses – nos – devoirs.

Je me laisse divaguer tranquillement, ma fatigue toujours aussi présente et profite de sa chaleur pour me rassurer et pour que je puisse dormir en paix contre lui.

Je me remémore tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je l'ai embrassé plus tôt dans la soirée. Son regard choqué, confus et qui en demandait plus quand je l'ai relâché à ce moment-là. Quand j'ai compris qu'il ne me repoussera pas.

_Flash-back –_

Ses mains étaient sur mes épaules toujours, mais elles ne me rejetaient pas. Il se stabilisait simplement et je voyais à son visage à quel point il était perdu. Il avait besoin d'un point d'ancrage, et j'étais actuellement son ancre. J'espère pouvoir l'être jusqu'au bout.

Je pensais que ce moment de flottement durerait plus longtemps, que nous resterions à nous regarder pendant des heures en cherchant la réponse dans le regard de l'autre. À quelle question, je n'en avais aucune idée. Une réponse, c'est tout. Mais non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Il s'est écroulé dans mes bras.

J'ai senti son corps chaud se lover contre le mien et je l'ai serré automatiquement dans mes bras sans même avoir à y réfléchir. Il tremblait. Sa tête est venue se loger dans mon cou, et sa respiration me chatouillait légèrement tout en me faisant frissonner.

Je l'ai serré longtemps. J'ai cru qu'il pleurait, au début. Mais quand je me suis écarté pour le regarder, il avait simplement les yeux grand ouverts à me fixer. Son regard plein de questions qu'il gardait pour lui. Comme toujours. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il les garde aujourd'hui. Je voulais qu'il s'ouvre à moi autant que je m'ouvrais à lui.

_**« Parle-moi Louis je t'en supplie ... »** _ Il a légèrement sursauté, comme s'il s'était perdu dans une transe et a cligné des yeux sans lâcher les miens. Il s'est mordu la lèvre, réfléchissant et a commencé à parler. Sa voix était cassée. Comme s'il était bouleversé.

_**« Je … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Normalement, c'est pas quand on est mariés qu'on est censés le faire ? Est-ce que c'est un truc de rebelles ? Et - »** _

Si je ne l'avais pas coupé jamais je n'aurais pu répondre à tout, alors j'ai posé un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant maladroitement. Il avait l'air si jeune tout à coup. Et ça m'a réchauffé le cœur. Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur à cause de ce que j'avais fait. Il était simplement curieux de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_**« Doucement. Pas tout d'un coup, sinon je ne pourrais pas répondre. Déjà … Si on suit les règles de la Nation, si, c'est seulement quand on est mariés qu'on peut le faire. Alors en quelque sorte, oui, c'est un … ''Truc de rebelles''. »** _ Je mimais des guillemets et il a sourit et s'est redressé. Sans s'éloigner au contraire, il s'est mis à ma hauteur pour me regarder quand je lui répondais. Ses mains étaient accrochées à mon t-shirt, et sa tête penchait un petit peu vers le côté. Il était tout simplement adorable. Et j'avais encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Mais d'abord, les questions. Je me suis éclairci la gorge.  **_« Ensuite … Quand on embrasse quelqu'un c'est parce qu'on l'aime. Tu sais, je t'avais fait lire quelques romans d'Avant. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais tout lu. Tu vois de quoi je parle quand je te dis qu'on peut … ''Aimer'' quelqu'un ? »_ **

Il hoche la tête, intrigué. Il a toujours aimé parler des livres Anciens que je lui apportais. Il les a tous dévorés. Et aujourd'hui je me remercie intérieurement de lui avoir fait découvrir, ça facilite au moins un minimum les choses.

_**« Et donc, ça veut dire que … Tu m'aimes ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? »** _

Je déglutis et hoche doucement la tête. Je préfère faire au plus simple et de toute façon … Pourquoi compliquer les choses alors que c'est la vérité ?

Il hoche la tête en retour, réfléchissant toujours. Son regard se perd dans le vague en face de nous, entre le mur et son esprit. Après quelques instants de silence, les questions sont de retour.

_**« Mais Harry … Est-ce que c'est possible d'aimer un garçon ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ''aimer''? Mes parents ils s'aiment ? Ou c'est juste la Nation qui leur dit de faire comme ça ? »** _

Je soupire. Bien sûr que c'est compliqué. Mais en même temps, j'ai toujours aimé lui faire découvrir toutes ces choses. Alors je souris et continue à lui répondre en lui caressant doucement l'épaule, dans un geste mécanique.

_**« Il faut que tu comprennes qu'aimer est un terme très compliqué à définir. C'est différent chez tout le monde, ça peut être aussi agréable que dévastateur comme sentiment. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails pour l'instant parce que ce n'est pas le plus important. Mais sache qu'un homme peut autant aimer les femmes que les hommes. Et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Tu as bien vu Zoé et Kate, l'autre jour à la Planque ? »** _ Il hoche la tête.

_**« Je les ai vues oui, d'ailleurs je pensais à te demander si c'était bien ce que je pensais. »** _

Je hausse un sourcil, lui demandant de poursuivre. Il hausse les épaules.

_**« Je me demandais si elles s'aimaient. »** _

Je ne savais pas jusque là qu'un être humain pouvait être aussi adorable. Je souris tendrement. Ma main s'aventure sur sa joue et il s'appuie contre elle, attendant que je poursuive.

_**« Aujourd'hui la Nation joue sur nos sentiments. Elle est arrivée à un point où elle décide même de ceux qu'on aimera pour notre vie. Mais avant c'était bien plus compliqué. Plus désordonné aussi, c'est vrai, mais au moins nous avions le droit d'aimer. Certaines personnes l'utilisaient à bon escient, d'autres non. Mais au final aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons même plus avoir le choix. Elle nous oblige à aimer une personne, qu'on le veuille ou non. Elle a détruit l'existence de l'amour. »** _ Son visage s'attriste alors et je souris faiblement. Il comprend. Et ce n'est pas un sujet amusant. Il sait à quel point c'est une chose grave.  **_« Alors, je ne sais pas si tes parents s'aiment. D'après ce que j'en ai vu je pense que c'est le cas, maintenant. Mais si nous avions été dans une autre société, je n'ai aucune idée de s'ils se seraient trouvés et aimés pour de vrai. Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est qu'ils vivent heureux, ou du moins dans un bonheur qui leur convient. Tes parents vont bien, d'accord Louis ? »_ ** Il hoche doucement la tête et ferme les yeux. Se laissant bercer par ma voix. Je continue et c'est comme si je racontais une histoire pour endormir un enfant. Il s'appuie tout contre moi et même s'il paraît prêt à s'endormir je sais qu'il m'écoute attentivement.

_**« Ma mère n'aimait pas mon père. Le problème c'est qu'elle a toujours su ce qu'était la Nation, et ça l'a empêchée d'être heureuse comme peut l'être ta mère. Alors elle ne l'a jamais aimé mais pour sa propre survie elle est restée à ses côtés. Elle a suivi le protocole et nous a eus, Gemma et moi. Et un jour Andrew est arrivé en ville. Il s'est installé ici pour devenir, en quelque sorte, le chef de la rébellion à Londres, et a accueilli tout ceux qui vivaient au coeur de la Nation comme ils le pouvaient. Certains l'ont rejoint, la plupart sont restés à se cacher en attendant le moment venu. C'est comme ça que ma mère l'a rencontré, et ils sont tombés amoureux. Ils ont appris à se connaître, partageaient les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Alors ils se sont aimés. Ma mère nous l'a raconté plein de fois avec ma sœur, pour qu'on puisse comprendre ce que représentait l'amour avant de grandir dans la Nation. Après sa mort j'ai finalement rencontré Andrew, qui a su prendre soin de moi et prendre la relève de ma mère. »** _ Je soupire, de fatigue et de lassitude. Il revient se lover contre moi et je le serre doucement.  **_« C'est comme ça que je suis arrivé à la Planque, et que je l'ai rencontré. J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je ne pouvais pas tout comprendre à l'époque alors il m'a raconté leur histoire plus tard, quand j'ai grandi et commencé à prendre conscience des choses telles qu'elles le sont vraiment. Et que je comprenne ce que ça signifiait d'aimer sans la Nation. »_ **

J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur le plus possible. Louis se redresse doucement, et plante un baiser sur ma joue.

_**« Si l'amour c'est ce que j'en ai compris, alors peut-être que je t'aime aussi. »** _

– _Fin flash-back_

Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me secoue doucement. Je grogne. Ne me réveillez pas à ce moment-là je vous en supplie.

_**« Harry ... »** _ Son souffle me chatouille dans le cou et je frissonne. C'est bon de sentir ça au réveil. Je me serre un peu plus contre lui, grognant à nouveau alors qu'il rit doucement. Sa main caresse doucement ma joue et je m'appuie contre elle, mon grognement ressemblant plutôt à un ronronnement. Il rit encore et embrasse mon front.

Hey, c'est pas juste ça.

Je me tortille contre lui et parviens à lui arracher un baiser contre ses lèvres. Je sais qu'il rougit, même si je ne le vois pas. Il toussote et me pousse à nouveau doucement mais je ne bouge pas. Et grogne.

_**« Harry, laisse-moi un peu de place je vais tomber. J'ai finis les devoirs. »** _

Ah, si c'est ça.

Je m'écarte de lui et le prends dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou et collant son corps entièrement au mien. Il a un petit cri de surprise adorable mais se love dans mes bras sans rien dire. J'enroule mes jambes avec les siennes et ne bouge plus, mon corps recouvrant pratiquement entièrement le sien. Je sens son souffle contre ma peau.

Après un petit moment de silence je soupire doucement et finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je tombe sur les siens, grand ouverts et me regardant avec … Curiosité ?

_**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai sur la tête ? »** _ Il rit et s'écarte légèrement pour faire passer sa main entre nos corps, et l'amener à mon visage. Qu'il caresse avec tellement de tendresse que je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

_**« Rien. Je pensais. »** _

_**« Et à quoi tu pensais ? »** _ Il hésite un moment, stoppant les mouvements de ses doigts.

_**« A toi. »** _

Il hausse les épaules innocemment et reprend ses caresses. Je ris à mon tour et finis par le basculer en-dessous de moi et il crie doucement, prit par surprise.

Il rit et m'entraîne avec lui, avant que je ne finisse par me baisser et l'embrasser. C'est doux, simple et fort. Comme lui. Comme nous.

Je me redresse et il me regarde, le souffle court et écarlate. Ses mains encadrent mon visage et je suis incapable de bouger. Pas quand il est là, comme ça, à me regarder comme si j'étais tout ce qui comptait.

Je ferme les yeux quand il passe une main dans mes cheveux, les glissant derrière mes oreilles pour dégager mon visage. Je l'imagine, puisque j'ai les yeux fermés, sous moi, les yeux étincelants, tremblant tout doucement. Le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Ses mains glissent sur mes épaules et il se redresse, je le sens, et finit par à nouveau rencontrer mes lèvres.

Chacun des baisers qu'il me donne est doux et plein de sentiments débordants de partout. Nous ne connaissons rien à l'amour et à la façon dont on doit s'aimer, mais je trouve que ce que nous en faisons actuellement est plutôt pas mal. C'est agréable et juste comme il faut.

Je rabats la couverture au-dessus de moi en me détachant doucement de lui pour nous enfermer dans notre propre monde avant de me pencher à nouveau sur lui. Il est beau. Je lui dis, il rougit. Il me dit qu'il ne comprend pas ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, je lui dis que moi non plus.

Il sourit.

Je l'aime.

**

 

Je me tourne et me retourne incessamment dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il n'est pas loin de minuit, pas encore tout à fait. Louis est parti quand Rebecca est rentrée tout à l'heure, perdu sur son petit nuage, comme moi. Prêt à affronter le monde jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions le lendemain.

Et pourtant … Je pensais m'endormir rapidement, au vu de mon état de fatigue, mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en empêche. Tout va bien, je suis heureux et je ne me suis jamais senti autant à ma place dans ce monde que depuis que j'ai embrassé Louis. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas.

Quelque chose me tracasse, je le sais. J'ignore ce que c'est mais je le sens, quelque chose ne va pas.

Je suis tenté de me lever et d'aller faire un tour à la Planque mais je n'aurais pas le courage de m'y retrouver et d'affronter pour la énième fois les reproches de Liam, alors j'attends et je continue à me retourner sans relâche dans mon lit.

**

Je sens le sommeil me gagner enfin quand je me redresse en sursaut dans mon lit, haletant et transpirant.

_**« Non ... »** _ Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, tremblante. Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Je me lève d'un geste brusque, envoyant ma couverture valser à travers la chambre.

Je ne sais pas si je fais du bruit ou pas, je m'en fiche, rien n'a d'importance.

Comment ai-je pu oublier.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau et écarte violemment ma chaise. Je pose les deux mains à plat sur la table pour reprendre mon souffle, rassembler mes idées. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Ma tête tourne, je me suis levé trop vite.

Je souffle, rouvre les yeux. Calme.

Avec des gestes plus lents mais pas moins crispés je me mets à fouiller mes tiroirs. Il n'est pas question que je reste sans rien faire, je dois vérifier. Je dois savoir.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je crois qu'il va s'arracher de ma poitrine. J'ai du mal à respirer, je sens que je vais exploser.

Je ne parviens pas à trouver ce que je cherche et je sens que mes nerfs sont prêts à lâcher. Avant d'envoyer ma chaise à travers la fenêtre ou de fracasser je ne sais quel objet contre mon mur, de sorte à réveiller toute la ville et me faire exécuter, je tente de me ressaisir.

_**« Calme-toi putain. »** _ Je serre les dents et souffle difficilement en m'écartant de mon bureau.

Mes mains passent dans mes cheveux et je me les tire de toutes mes forces, comme si je voulais simplement me les arracher.

À force de fermer les yeux je parviens à me matérialiser les yeux de Louis. Juste ses yeux, leur bleu si brillant et puissant. Cette simple image me demande toute ma concentration et parvient à me calmer.

Louis. Louis. Louis.

Quand je rouvre les yeux je suis apaisé. Ou du moins, je suis capable de régler mon souffle. Alors je reprends mes recherches, plus posément mais sans pour autant arrêter de trembler.

Quand je tombe finalement sur ce que je cherchais.

Un calendrier.

Sur une grande feuille, pliée en quatre et cachée au plus profond d'un des tiroirs de mon bureau, ma mère m'avait proposé de faire un calendrier. Elle me disait, quand j'étais petit, que comme ça je pourrais toujours me raccrocher à quelque chose si j'étais perdu. Qu'en nous ayant supprimé les dates, la Nation avait supprimé ce point d'ancrage auquel les gens s'appuyaient pour ne pas se perdre eux-mêmes.

Alors j'avais continué, chaque fois que je le pouvais je dessinais ce calendrier, où les jours avaient des noms et des numéros.

Et chaque semaine je faisais une croix sur le jour présent pour ne pas perdre le compte.

Et chaque année, une date était entourée. En rouge, couleur du sang.

Et ce jour était aujourd'hui. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, le souffle coupé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Aujourd'hui ça fait précisément 10 ans que ma mère a été assassinée.

**

Je suis dans l'incapacité totale de retourner me coucher après ça. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Chaque année j'espère que les choses changeront, que l'année suivante je regarderais ce jour arriver sans cette douleur au fond de mon ventre et qu'enfin, elle sera vengée.

Alors je reste les yeux fixés au plafond, le cœur en morceaux et incapable d'aller retrouver celui qui saura le réparer. Je reste comme ça, sans même parvenir à penser, pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne enfin.

Je reste immobile. J'entends Rebecca rentrer, la porte claquer. Mon père est parti quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand elle passe sa tête par l’entrebâillement de ma porte je me tourne vers elle, amorphe. Elle ne paraît pas le noter.

_**« Debout mon petit, il ne faudrait pas être en retard pour les cours tu ne crois pas ? »** _

Ma rage se déclenche à nouveau tout à coup.

Tout ce temps passé dans le vide m'avait fait reprendre inconsciemment des forces, et je retrouve ma colère en quelques instants.

Je lui jette un regard noir et me lève sans un mot. Me dirige vers mon placard, plein de vêtements identiques et vides de tout, vides de couleur et de personnalité et qui amène les gens à encore moins penser par eux-mêmes, encore une décision prise par la Nation pour diriger nos vies.

J'attrape le premier t-shirt qui vient, enfile mon jean de la veille et sors de ma chambre en prenant mon sac au passage. Je me dirige vers la porte de la maison sans me retourner un instant, pas même quand j'entends Rebecca crier mon nom pour que je mange quelque chose.

Je ne veux de rien, simplement de sortir de cet emprisonnement.

**

J'arrive à l'école bien trop vite, mais avant d'avoir le temps de m'en vouloir de n'avoir pas pris un détour j'aperçois Louis dans la foule, le regard plongé dans un manuel.

En quelques enjambées je le rejoins et il lève la tête au moment où je suis à sa hauteur.

Il commence à sourire à ma vue, mais un instant sur mon visage et il sait que ça ne va pas. Absolument pas.

Il me prend dans ses bras, serrant de toutes mes forces et j'inspire contre son cou. Je respire. Ma liberté.

_**« H … Tu veux m'expliquer ? »** _ Il murmure près de mon oreille, passant ses bras de haut en bas dans mon dos.

Oui, je le veux. Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir partir d'ici avec toi et te parler, te dire tout ce qui ne va pas. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je secoue la tête, et marmonne contre son cou que je ne peux pas. Il comprend et n'insiste pas.

Niall nous rejoint en sautillant, mais ne fait aucune remarque alors que je me détache de Louis difficilement. Il garde une main dans mon dos, et je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Zayn ne tarde pas à suivre et je croise son regard alors qu'il s'apprête à lancer une vanne. Il ne prend même pas la peine de nous saluer et fronce les sourcils. Plus tard.

La cloche sonne, la vie reprend son cours.

Ma colère ne fait que s'amplifier d'heure en heure, et malgré la présence et le soutien de Louis et des deux autres, je ne parviens à me calmer.

Et tout au fil des heures, mon esprit divague et se met à imaginer ce que ce serait, si tout s'arrêtait. Si quelqu'un venait entacher cette vie parfaite. Si quelqu'un, d'apparence parfaite, se prenait à faire quelque chose d'interdit, sans honte, aux yeux de tous.

Et un plan s'affiche dans mon esprit alors que les yeux de Louis croisent les miens.

 

Pardon.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture. ♥

_Journal de Harry __

 

_Chaque année se répète. Chaque année c'est la même chose. À chaque fois je n'y échappe pas._

_La première était la pire. J'avais décidé de reprendre le calendrier de ma mère le jour après sa mort, parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur d'oublier. Alors quand ce jour est arrivé, un an après … J'ai pris conscience de tout ce que ça voulait dire. J'ai compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, que c'était fini, que jamais plus personne ne parlerait jamais d'elle. Elle devait être oubliée. La Nation ne vouait jamais un culte aux morts. Quand on est mort, on est parti, on ne revient pas. Alors on ne sert plus à rien. Donc on ne parle pas de nous._

_J'ai eu tellement peur, comprenant que personne ne se rappellera bientôt plus d'elle. Gemma était là pour me rassurer, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors elle m'a emmené à Andrew, pour la première fois. Je l'ai rencontré et il m'a pris avec lui pendant une journée. Gemma avait pris un gros risque et je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a fait pour nous couvrir exactement, mais grâce à elle j'ai pu le rencontrer enfin. Et il m'a parlé comme on devrait parler aux enfants qui ont perdu un de leurs parents. Il m'a parlé comme un père raconte à son enfant pourquoi sa mère restera à jamais avec lui dans son cœur, qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait partie. Qu'au fond de nous elle est là, et qu'elle veille sur nous d'où elle se trouve._

_Le soir quand je suis rentré chez moi j'avais moins peur. Et j'ai repris ma vie – ou du moins ce qui me servait de vie – sans y penser à nouveau._

_Mais chaque année, ça recommençait. Cette peur, qui peu à peu au fil des années se transformait en colère, revenait. De plus en plus dévastatrice. De pire en pire. Elle était là, elle me brûlait._

_Jusqu'à mes 12 ans, Gemma prenait soin de moi. Elle me rassurait, m'emmenait voir Andrew quand il le fallait, je n'étais pas seul. Alors ça allait. Je contenais cette rage en moi, je ne la laissais pas sortir et je me calmais._

_À 13 ans, c'était la première fois que je faisais face à cette journée seul. Je devais aller en cours. J'étais seul. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était ma première crise de panique._

_J'ai appris depuis à les gérer seul. Mais ce jour-là était le pire._

_Je me suis réveillé seul, peinant à respirer, cherchant de l'aide mais n'en recevant aucune. C'est Rebecca qui m'a trouvé alors que je commençais à arracher ma couette de sa housse et que je balançais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main contre un mur, pensant que ça m'aiderait à évacuer._

_Je ne me rappelle plus clairement ce qu'il s'est passé après. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance._

_Dans tous les cas le personnel de l'école, Rebecca et les médecins ont commencé à me prêter beaucoup plus attention à partir de ce moment-là. Je n'avais plus un instant de répit._

_C'est à partir de ce moment-là à peu près que j'ai commencé à accepter Louis._

_Parce qu'il est venu me voir le lendemain, et qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé le jour précédant mais qu'il s'en fichait maintenant que j'étais revenu._

_Et inconsciemment il m'a aidé parce qu'en voyant que j'étais entouré des meilleurs élèves de l'école, toutes ces personnes qui me surveillaient ont baissé leur attention. Et ils ont fini par me laisser tranquille au bout de quelques mois. Alors j'ai fini par autoriser Louis, Zayn et Niall à apprendre à me connaître._

_Ils m'ont tellement bien accepté que je me demande aujourd'hui encore ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amis comme eux. Avec toutes les merdes que j'enchaînais chaque année, ils n'ont pas lâché prise._

_C'est je crois à mes 15 ans, il y a deux ans maintenant, que je leur ai dit la vérité. À propos de la mort de ma mère, et de ce que je pensais. De ce que la Nation était réellement. C'était aussi à l'anniversaire de sa mort._

_Pour la première fois j'avais réussi à me lever ce jour-là. J'avais mis toutes mes forces dans cette matinée, pour ne pas craquer. Et ils ont remarqué que ça n'allait pas alors ils ont tout fait pour que j'aille mieux, pour que je ne sois pas seul._

_Je crois que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais quelqu'un de la Nation essayer de réconforter quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient tous les trois à se concerter pour trouver des idées pour que je me sente mieux, pour que je passe une bonne journée._

_Alors avec une dérogation assez compliqué mais faisable, j'ai demandé à Rebecca de les inviter en rentrant des cours chez moi. Elle a accepté et je leur ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à leur expliquer. Que j'allais tout leur dire._

_Ils ont accepter sans discuter, et nous nous sommes rendus dans ma chambre._

_Je leur ai parlé. Pendant au moins une heure, je leur ai tout raconté. Avec beaucoup de mal, beaucoup de pauses et quelques larmes. Et quand j'ai fini, ils sont venus me prendre dans leurs bras et ils m'ont montré qu'ils seraient là pour toujours à mes côtés._

_Ils ont posé beaucoup de questions. Je les savais curieux bien entendu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils se posent autant de question sur tant de choses interdites._

_J'ai répondu à tout, sauf ce qui touchait la Rébellion parce que je ne savais pas si j'en avais le droit. Ils ont compris et n'ont pas insisté._

_Je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils réagissent aussi bien, mais à bien y réfléchir … La Nation nous a rendu intelligents. Il est donc normal que des personnes vivant de la Nation se rendent compte des choses qui ne vont pas au sein de celle-ci, leur différence avec moi c'est qu'ils ne le vivent pas mal. Mais ils en ont conscience, quelque part. Ils ont seulement besoin que quelqu'un leur ouvre les yeux._

_Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux juste avant l'heure du repas._

_Au moment de sortir, Louis s'est retourné vers moi alors que les autres venaient de nous quitter. Et il m'a remercié. Il m'a remercié et m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait jamais plus seul dans cette douleur._

_Puis il est parti. Me laissant tomber amoureux de lui._

 

_Aujourd'hui n'est pas différent des autres jours. Je me réveille, crise de panique avant même de savoir quel jour on est. Je vais en cours, ils sont à mes côtés. Ils me soutiennent, sont même rentrés avec moi hier soir sans que je leur demande. Ils m'ont changé les idées du mieux qu'ils pouvaient._

_Louis était accroché à moi tout le temps. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, il ne m'a pas laissé tomber. Je ne l'ai pas embrassé à nouveau, mais ça ne voulait rien dire parce qu'il savait ce que la présence de Niall et Zayn signifiait. Autant éviter de compliquer à nouveau les choses._

_Mais en même temps cette fois-ci, je sais que je ne peux pas rester à attendre que ça aille mieux. Je n'en suis plus capable._

_Parce que dans quelques semaines ils nous marient._

_Aujourd'hui même ils nous ont montré des photos de celles auxquelles nous allions être mariés. J'ai senti Louis se crisper à mes côtés, et je sais pourquoi. Après hier, après que je l'aie embrassé, il était déjà perdu. Mais là ? Maintenant que nos mariages à venir sont de plus en plus concrets, qu'est-ce qu'il est censé en penser ? J'ai tout bouleversé. Une nouvelle fois._

_Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre._

 

_Je m'apprête à faire la chose la plus dangereuse et insensée de ma vie et je le sais pertinemment._

_Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment._

____________

 

 

Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, trop obsédé par le plan qui avait commencé à germer dans mon esprit. Et trop obsédé par deux yeux bleus me fixant avec tristesse.

Alors j'avais bu, et j'avais regardé les heures passer en attendant impatiemment le lever du jour pour me préparer.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de ranger les bouteilles dans ma chambre. Ces bouteilles qui venaient toutes de la cachette dans laquelle ma mère avait rangé toutes ces affaires Interdites, là où je rangeais mon mp3 quand je me risquais à le sortir un instant, ou encore ces livres que je peux lire sans m'en lasser. Elles dataient, bien sûr, mais étant cachées sous une plinthe de mon parquet. Sous mon lit. Où personne n'irait jamais ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'oeil.

Le soleil se lève enfin alors que j'étais allongé dans mon lit, regardant le plafond, somnolant légèrement. Je n'ai pas laissé à Rebecca le temps de venir me réveiller pour une fois, filant sous la douche que je n'avais pas prise hier soir, bien trop fatigué.

Elle n'a rien dit en me voyant arriver à table et prendre mon petit déjeuner pour la première fois dans ce qu'il me paraissaient être des semaines. Elle m'a juste sourit, me pressant l'épaule dans un geste qui me parut étrangement familier. Comme si le fantôme de ma mère me suivait, cherchant à m'empêcher de faire ce que j'étais à deux doigts de causer.

Mais je l'effaçai immédiatement, repoussant ce faux sentiment maternel en attrapant mon sac et m'échappant avant que Rebecca n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je devais partir avant de changer d'avis.

**

Après un détour à la Planque, feignant avoir simplement envie de réconfort après la journée d'hier, je pris le plus de temps possible à aller jusqu'à l'école. Pas question d'arriver à l'heure, de croiser Louis ou qui que ce soit qui me ferait changer d'avis.

En arrivant devant ce haut bâtiment, blanc et vide de tout, je sors enfin ce que je viens de piquer à Andrew.

Un briquet, une cigarette. Je l'allume. Et j'aspire toute cette fumée nauséabonde. J'expire. Et j'attends.

**

Les miliciens sont rapides à intervenir. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écraser ma cigarette au sol (quel gâchis elle était à peine commencée) que je me fais plaquer contre le mur, m'écrasant le visage au passage. Je ne dis rien, je n'entends rien, ils semblent crier, ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Alors je ris.

Ils s'agitent encore plus alors que je suis pris d'une folie, à rire sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Les pauvres, qui n'ont jamais vu de tabac, qui sont aveugles à tout et n'avaient pas pu deviner qu'un Rebelle se cachait parmi eux.

Ils se taisent cependant, sans doute à l'arrivée de leur chef, alors que je suis toujours dans la même position. Face au mur, les bras dans le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, une poigne de fer me maintenant pour m'empêcher de bouger.

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive donc ici, de si bon matin ? »** _ Une voix s'élève depuis quelque part derrière mon dos. Une voix bien trop familière à mon goût.

_**« Chef, c'est un élève, il pratiquait à l'instant même une chose illégale. Il vient de briser au moins cinq règles en même temps. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire de lui ? »** _ Le soldat avait la voix tremblante, comme s'il était totalement perdu. Quoi, pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un brise les règles ? Le rictus dessiné sur mes lèvres s'agrandit.

_**« Montrez-le moi. »** _ La voix de leur 'chef' retentit à nouveau, me confirmant sa provenance. Je ne le connais malheureusement que trop bien.

Ils me retournent alors, à trois sur moi, la peur se lisant dans leurs gestes mal assurés et dans leurs yeux affolés. Je garde la tête basse un moment, sans bouger. Faisant face aux chaussures de celui se tenant debout devant moi. Celui qui a marqué le début de mon désespoir il y a 10 ans de ça. Lui.

Je relève la tête quand il commence à parler.

_**« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Vous m'en direz tant. Ne serait-ce point ce jeune petit, fils de la Traîtresse d'il y a dix ans ? »** _ Je serre les dents. Pas question de lui montrer qu'il me touche.

Lui sourit. Il a toujours le même regard. De supériorité, et de dégoût. Le mien est plein de haine que je ne cherche même pas à cacher.

Je suis tout de même surpris qu'il ose parler d'une défunte, les règles de la Nation nous obligeant à prétendre que ceux-ci n'ont jamais existé. Et je ne suis pas le seul, à en juger par les regards échangés entre les soldats.

Yaser, pour ne pas le nommer, finit par se rapprocher de moi. Les mains derrière le dos, la posture droite, portant une tenue bleu marine symbolisant la justice. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard me donne des sueurs froides. C'est comme s'il essayait de me transpercer, d'infiltrer mes pensées pour comprendre mes agissements. Ou pour mieux me détruire tout simplement.

_**« Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien. »** _ Il se retourne alors vers les autres miliciens.  **_« Lâchez-le, je vais m'occuper de son cas. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste, vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'autre … Délinquant dans le coin. »_ **

A son ordre ils partirent tous, me laissant enchaîné et seul avec l'homme que je hais le plus au monde. Lui me sourit sournoisement. Je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir comme ça.

_**« A nous deux maintenant. Et si on faisait un petit tour devant tes camarades ? »** _

Mon sang se glace alors que mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers Louis.

 

**

Yaser m'emmène dans les couloirs de l'école, me traînant presque derrière lui. J'arrive tant bien que mal à suivre la cadence, les bras toujours bloqués dans mon dos, la rage enflant dans ma peau. J'essaie de ne pas penser. Surtout, de ne pas penser.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête.

Je ne veux pas savoir qu'il va m'emmener devant Louis et tous les autres.

Pourtant c'est bien dans cette direction qu'il va. Après avoir posé quelques questions à l'entrée du bâtiment il s'est dirigé sans réfléchir vers cette salle.

Et on y est. Il s'arrête. Je reprends mon souffle, ferme les yeux. Je sais ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Lui ne me prête pas attention, et toque avant de l'ouvrir.

Je rouvre les yeux au moment où il commence à avancer. Je garde les yeux rivés sur mes pieds un instant, avant de me rappeler que ... Je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien, non ? Faut-il réellement que j'agisse comme si je le regrettais ?

Alors je relève la tête après une inspiration et tombe sur les yeux d'une trentaine de personnes, rivés sur moi, murmurant entre eux. Oui, c'est moi. Harry. Celui qui manquait aujourd'hui. Celui qui n'est pas comme tout le monde. Oui, j'ai fait quelque chose de considéré "interdit". Oui, je suis amené en cours par le chef des miliciens.

Oui, je suis dans la merde.

Yaser ne s'arrête pas une seconde, et nous fait descendre les marches pour arriver devant l'amphithéâtre, à la place du professeur qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous sommes entrés.

Je laisse mon regard se balader parmi les élèves, gardant le dos droit, fier. Ils ne doivent pas croire, à un seul moment, que je regrette.

Je croise enfin son regard.

Le temps s'étire à l'infini alors que je peux lire la peur, profonde et destructrice, dans ses yeux bleus océan.

J'ai mal au cœur. Mais je ne peux rien faire.

Alors je le regarde encore. Et dans mon regard j'espère qu'il peut lire mes excuses. Et ma détermination. Je ne fais pas ça pour rien Louis, je te le promets. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne le regrette pas.

Je finis par le quitter des yeux, pour éviter de ne tomber des marches. Yaser n'a aucune réaction, n'ayant qu'en tête de m'amener devant tout le monde. Pour faire un nouvel exemple, j'imagine.

Une fois à la place qu'occupe habituellement notre cher professeur de mathématiques, il se retourne face à tous les élèves. Qui nous regardent comme si quelque chose d'affreux s'était passé.

Il prend la parole. Je ne l'écoute pas. Parce que je sais très bien ce qu'il dit. C'était comme ce moment-là, pour ma mère. Exactement le même discours, toujours et encore. Alors je n'écoute pas, me contentant de replonger mes yeux dans ceux toujours brillants de vie et de peur de Louis. Mon Louis, mon tout. Il fallait que je m'accroche.

Yaser semble cependant écourter ce discours car il se retourne vers moi tout à coup, un sourire tellement diabolique aux lèvres que mon sang se glace à nouveau. Mais je tiens bon, j'affronte son regard et je reste debout.

Du moins jusque là.

_**« Harry, mon cher Harry. Il est temps je crois que l'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières. Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux personnes qui ne suivent pas les Règles ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Je déglutis. N'hoche pas la tête. Ne le fuis pas, mais ne lui réponds pas.

Il sort son pistolet.

La salle entière a un mouvement de recul. Certains manquent de crier, mais se contentent de regarder en silence. Nous savons tous ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'y opposent.

Mais il le pose sur la table à côté de lui. Sans me quitter des yeux.

Je sais pourquoi il a fait ça. Je le sais très bien.

Le but de ce milicien, c'est d'inspirer la terreur chez ses victimes. Il ne croit pas à la thérapie par la gentillesse. Si on n'obéis pas, il frappe. Il cherche à nous rappeler qui, ici, est le plus fort. Qui a le pouvoir. Qui décide.

Mais ce n'est pas fini, bien entendu.

Sans que je ne le voie arriver, son poing arrive sur ma joue et m'envoie à terre dans la seconde suivante. Des cris résonnent maintenant dans l'amphithéâtre. Je ne peux pas me rattraper, les mains toujours dans mon dos, alors je m'écrase l'épaule au passage. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de la violence de son coup qu'il enchaîne avec un coup de pied dans le ventre.

J'ai le souffle coupé, les larmes me montant aux yeux de douleur. Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait été d'une telle violence dans cette Nation, scotchant tout le monde à leurs chaises.

Je jette un regard à nos spectateurs, voyant que la plupart s'étaient rassis. Certains regardent, d'autres non. Louis est assis, le bras de Zayn qui cache sa tête dans son cou autour de ses épaules, me fixant, une main devant la bouche.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir Niall que le coup se répète. Et se multiplie. Au début sur mon ventre, puis dans mes jambes.

Et enfin un dernier sur le visage.

Je peine à retrouver mon souffle, mes oreilles sifflent, mon corps tremble, je suis aux bords de l'inconscience. Un dernier coup sur ma tempe et je ne me relève pas.

Mais il s'arrête. Comme s'il savait, et qu'il voulait m'empêcher de m'échapper, par quelque moyen qui soit.

Je relève difficilement mon regard vers son visage, cherchant quelque part une trace quelconque de … Regret ? Tristesse ? Pitié ? Quoique ce soit, je veux savoir si cet homme est toujours, au fond de lui, humain, ou si tout sentiment a réellement été éradiqué de son être. Et n'en trouvant aucun, je laisse cette conclusion se faire dans mon esprit embrouillé.

Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, criant un dernier ordre que je n'entends pas.

Mon corps me brûle, mes sens sont éteints, je n'ai conscience de rien. Je suis prêt à me laisser sombrer enfin, quand … Il arrive.

Deux yeux bleus me ramènent à moi, alors que je sens Louis passer un bras dans mon dos, son autre main sur mon visage. Il pleure.

Avez-vous déjà vu un ange pleurer ? C'est magnifique. Et tellement, tellement triste. Ça vous donne envie d'embrasser ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, et de réparer tout ce qui le rend triste.

Mes divagations cessent quand je sens quelqu'un appuyer sur mon épaule endolorie. Je crie doucement, portant ma main dessus pour la soutenir. Remarquant alors que je suis libre.

Je regarde autour de moi, reprenant mes esprits.

Et je vois que presque tous les élèves de la classe sont en train de descendre. Ils sont là, à mes côtés, alors que je suis encore à terre, ou du moins dans les bras de Louis. J'en suis tellement stupéfait que j'en oublie ma douleur un instant.

_**« Harry ! »** _

Mon nom est prononcé par plusieurs d'entre eux. Que je connais, plus ou moins. Qui sont en train de désobéir à un ordre d'un milicien. Je tourne la tête vers Louis, qui ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je lui caresse la joue, souriant difficilement. Mon visage doit être en sang, plein de bleus d'après ce que j'en sens. Mais je m'en fiche. Je veux juste le rassurer, là tout de suite. Il ne doit pas pleurer.

Le professeur arrive enfin, se mettant face aux élèves, devant moi.

_**« Que tout le monde retourne à sa place, il n'est pas question qu'un seul élève déroge aux Règles. Remontez immédiatement comme vous l'a ordonné Yaser. Immédiatement ! »** _ Sa voix est chevrotante, il essaie d'attirer l'attention en battant des bras. Un sourire narquois se dessine sur mes lèvres. Suivi d'une grimace et d'un gémissement de douleur. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de mon ventre, douloureux comme je ne l'avais jamais senti.

Tout le monde se retourne à nouveau vers moi, et Niall s'approche. Louis ne me lâche pas, mais n'ose pas me serrer plus fort. Il en a besoin pourtant. Je le sens. Mais j'ai bien trop mal pour lui demander de le faire.

Une main posée sur mon épaule en bon état, Niall me murmure un mot de réconfort qui me donne chaud au cœur, et me rappelle pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Pour réveiller tous ces gens.

Il se retourne vers eux, se redresse et dans cette position-là … Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais tant vu ressembler à son père que maintenant. Tout en lui le montre en tant que chef. Que Dirigeant.

_**« Ecoutez-moi tous. »** _ Sa voix ne tremblait même pas. Je ne sais pas s'il savait ce qu'il faisait exactement, mais si c'était le cas il ne le montrait pas du tout. Je prends la main de Louis dans la mienne, le serrant doucement pour lui montrer que je suis là.  **_« Vous êtes descendus. Vous n'avez pas écouté l'ordre donné par Yaser. Et j'imagine que vous êtes tous, moi compris, complètement perdus. Et c'est totalement compréhensible. Mais je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici. »_ **

Le jeune blond se retourne alors vers Louis et moi. Il nous sourit faiblement, je hoche la tête pour lui montrer qu'il a raison.

_**« Harry ici présent vient d'être victime de violence. D'une violence bien extrême pour un simple délit. »** _ Il se tourne à nouveau vers les élèves, suspendus à ses lèvres, écoutant avidement ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était la première fois qu'un d'entre nous montrait son avis à d'autres. Jamais nous ne pouvons partager ce que nous ressentons, ce que nous comprenons plus ou moins bien. Niall était en train de les libérer d'un poids énorme.

_**« Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Harry ait désobéi aux règles. Mais ne trouvez-vous pas cette punition quelque peu excessive ? Croyez-vous réellement qu'il soit normal de traiter d'autres personnes de cette manière, pour n'avoir pas suivi les règles ? »** _ Il marque une pause, et je peux voir la réalisation traverser tous les visages tournés vers lui.  **_« Je ne m'exprimerais pas sur les règles mêmes de la Nation dans laquelle nous vivons. Ce n'est pas notre combat aujourd'hui. Mais j'aimerais, s'il vous plaît, que vous ouvriez les yeux. Parce qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes en train de revivre une de ces injustices du passé dont on nous parlait tant. Que la Nation cherchait à chasser. »_ ** Les murmures s'élèvent.

_**« Alors oui, il y a un problème. Non, la Nation ne remplit plus son rôle. Et vous êtes tous descendus parce que vous l'avez compris. »** _ Une nouvelle pause. Les murmures s'arrêtent.  **_« Vous êtes tous conscients du problème en face duquel nous sommes. Alors je vous demanderais simplement une chose : ne cherchez pas à faire quelque chose de si stupide que Harry aujourd'hui. »_ ** Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, me taisant seulement au regard glacial de Louis.  _**« Mais ouvrez les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe autour de vous. Et gardez les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par la Nation, ou de moins ce qu'elle en est devenu. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Nous avons besoin de nous serrer les bras, d'être un soutien, contrairement à ce que dit la Nation. Je ne cherche pas à dire qu'elle a totalement faux, et qu'elle est mauvaise. Mais juste que certaines personnes la rendent mauvaise. Et qu'il est peut-être temps pour nous d'arrêter de suivre comme des moutons et de lever la tête par nous-mêmes. »** _

Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre. Comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle. Les mots s'inscrivent dans la peau de chacun alors qu'ils comprennent l'implication de leur choix.

Niall soupire, se reculant légèrement pour aller s'asseoir. Je croise son regard, lui sourit. Puis grimace.

_**« Harry ... »** _

_**« Tu devrais l'emmener quelque part, Louis, pour le soigner. »** _ La voix de Zayn nous fait tous les deux sursauter. Je lève la tête pour le regarder, et il me sourit tristement.

Je crois que personne ne peut se rendre compte d'à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui. Il aime son père de tout son cœur, mais il sait à quel point il peut faire des erreurs. Même s'il croit toujours en lui.

_**« Merci, Zayn. »** _ Je me relève difficilement, avec l'aide de Louis.  **_« Je crois qu'il est temps de s'en aller. »_ **

Ils hochent la tête. Je me détache légèrement de lui, et prends mon ami dans les bras. On sait tous les deux que notre prochaine rencontre ne sera pas avant un bon moment. Même si les autres n'en ont pas conscience. Niall s'approche aussi, je l'étreins à son tour, murmurant un _**« merci »**_ presque inaudible.

Louis fait de même, un peu confus, mais sans poser de question.

Et ensemble, nous sortons.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous. ♥  
> Pas de journal pour ce chapitre-là, qui à la base était inclus dans celui d'avant. Mais j'avais trop de choses à dire, alors j'ai dû en rajouter un, mais j'avais tout dit pour le journal et ... Je ne me voyais pas "écrire pour écrire". Donc voilà.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est l'avant-dernier, après j'en ai encore un puis l'épilogue.  
> Merci à vous. Recevoir des kudos, ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur. Surtout de personnes que je ne connais pas. Savoir que des inconnus aiment ce que j'écris ... Oui, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Merci énormément.   
> ♥

J'attends que Louis déniche après maintes et maintes recherches une trousse à pharmacie dans les objets que ma mère avait cachés un peu partout dans la maison. La Nation ne nous autorisait pas à garder de soins sur nous, puisque nous n'en avions pas 'besoin' et qu'il valait mieux se rendre chez un médecin en cas de problème.

Il revient enfin vers moi, laissant tomber tous ces produits qu'il connaissait bien sur la table juste à côté de moi, étudiant pour devenir médecin, comme son père.

Il ne relève toujours pas la tête vers moi, évitant mon regard.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur la table à manger sur laquelle je suis actuellement assis, sous la demande de Louis, seule et unique phrase qu'il a prononcé depuis que nous nous sommes … _'échappés'_.

Il trie les médicaments, en sort un désinfectant, des pansements et bandages, et d'autres choses encore auxquelles je ne prête pas attention alors que j'observe ses mouvements. Il est tendu, ses gestes sont saccadés et il respire bien trop fort. Je finis par soupirer à nouveau et tendre la main vers son bras mais il me repousse immédiatement. Je grimace.

_**« Lou … »** _

_**« S'il te plaît, Harry. »** _ Il ne me regarde toujours pas mais je sais que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il est en colère. Il a peur.

Je baisse la tête et ne dis plus rien alors qu'il se rapproche de moi, toujours en évitant de croiser mon regard. Il commence à toucher à mon bras droit, celui avec lequel je me suis le plus protégé, le plus amoché. Je grimace mais ne montre pas que j'ai mal.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, mais toujours avec cette douceur dont Louis a toujours fait preuve envers moi, il me nettoie les bras, me bande le droit en appuyant juste ce qu'il faut, avant d'enfin lever la tête vers moi. Ses yeux bleus m'englobent.

_**« Il faut que tu enlèves ton t-shirt. »** _ Son ton presque froid me serre le cœur, mais je sais très bien qu'il a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je m'exécute immédiatement.

Il laisse son regard se balader sur mon torse, et en d'autres circonstances ça m'aurait sans doute plut mais je grimace en bougeant. Mes côtes me font mal, et je sens mes muscles me tirailler. Tout mon corps me brûle à chaque mouvement. Et je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement de douleur alors que Louis commence à désinfecter mes blessures.

Je le sens trembler en m'entendant et je m'en veux tout de suite de ne pas pouvoir cacher ma douleur.

_**« Je suis désolé ... »** _ Il s'arrête tout de suite et monte lentement son regard vers moi.

_**« Pardon ? »** _

Je déglutis.

_**« Je suis désolé de - »** _ Il me coupe d'une voix froide, comme je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

_**« Désolé de quoi ? D'avoir manqué de te faire tuer ? De ne pas avoir fait un coup plus con encore, comme par exemple t'être présenté devant la Milice toute entière avec un pistolet juste histoire d'être sûr de te faire tirer dessus ? De l'avoir laissé t'emmener devant tout le monde, moi y compris, pour te faire passer à tabac sous mes yeux ? De ne pas m'avoir demandé de l'aide plutôt que faire ça ? De QUOI est-ce que tu t'excuses Harry, hein ? De ta connerie ? »** _ Il crie maintenant, s'étant détaché complètement de moi alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : me rouler en boule et m'enterrer sur place pour échapper à sa colère. Je la mérite mais ça me serre le cœur de le voir si bouleversé. J'ai vraiment merdé.  **_« Tu n'avais pas le droit Harry, tu le sais ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de manquer de me laisser comme ça. »_ ** Il se calme doucement, surpris lui-même par cette colère qui l'habitait. Il se laisse tomber contre le dossier du canapé derrière-lui, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses derniers mots ne sont qu'un murmure.  _**« Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. »** _

Je me lève immédiatement, oubliant un moment la brûlure qui me traverse le ventre alors que je me précipite vers lui, le prenant dans mes bras sans même réfléchir. Qu'il me repousse s'il en a envie, je n'en serais même pas vexé. Je veux juste lui montrer que je suis là, toujours là. Que je ne partirais pas.

_**« Je suis désolé pour tout Louis. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir, je te le promets. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir. Je voulais simplement … »** _ Je soupire. Rien ne pourrait expliquer mes actes, j'étais juste bien trop impulsif pour réfléchir avant d'agir.  **_« Je voulais juste que quelque chose se passe. »_ ** Il me repousse.

_**« Et tu avais besoin de mettre ta vie en danger pour ça, c'est ça ? Il fallait absolument que tu fasses un truc aussi con et que tu manques de te faire tuer sous MES yeux ? »** _ Il criait à nouveau, et ne me laissait pas l'approcher.

_**« Louis ... »** _

_**« Non, non ne t'approche pas de moi, tu n'as pas le droit, tu allais m'abandonner, tu n'en as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas me laisser je te dét- »** _

Je ne le laisse pas finir, me jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

_**« Ne dis pas ça, »** _ je souffle contre sa bouche, sa tête dans mes mains, le maintenant si proche, ne le laissant pas glisser hors de ma portée. Je ne peux pas le perdre.  **_« Ne dis pas ça je t'en supplie. »_ **

Il tremble entre mes bras, et alors que je crois qu'il va vraiment me repousser une dernière fois, je sens ses propres bras remonter le long de mon corps avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux alors qu'il m'embrasse de toutes ses forces.

C'est un de ces baisers douloureux, ceux qu'on a parce qu'on s'aime trop fort et qu'on souffre. Ceux qu'on a quand on a trop mal au cœur et qu'il faut qu'on évacue. Je sens sa peur dans ce baiser, sa peur que je ressens maintenant dans chaque parcelle de ma peau, qui m'habite alors qu'elle le quitte lui au moins un peu.

Il se détache quand nous sommes à bout de souffle et murmure sans briser notre proximité :

_**« Comment pourrais-je te détester ? »** _

Je ne le laisse pas continuer avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus fort, mais avec moins de dureté. Plus passionnément. Un baiser cette fois plein de désir.

_**« Je t'aime. »** _

Je tremble à ses mots et rapproche son corps du mien avant de le soulever et de l'emmener sur la table sur laquelle j'étais assis quelques instants auparavant. Je l'y allonge, le protégeant du monde extérieur avec mon propre corps. Faisant barrière à tout ce qui pourrait le blesser.

_**« Je t'aime aussi. »** _

Et je l'embrasse avec tout ce qui ressemble à cet amour dont m'avait tant parlé ma mère, à l'aveugle, espérant faire les choses bien. Nous ne connaissons rien à l'amour, mais tant que nous sommes ensemble tout ira bien. J'en suis persuadé.

**

Je rassemble mes affaires personnelles dans un sac, déniché au fond d'un tiroir, peu nombreuses. Mon journal, un stylo, quelques vêtements identiques, mon calendrier, une couverture de survie. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui nous attendra et d'où nous irons, alors je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Je finis par ressortir de ma chambre avec un soupir, quittant – définitivement je l'espère – cette pièce m'ayant accueillie pendant si longtemps mais envers laquelle je n'ai aucune émotion. Je n'avais même pas pu me permettre de m'attacher à cet endroit dans lequel je vivais, attendant avec impatience ce moment où je pourrais enfin le quitter.

J'entre dans le salon, passant par la cuisine pour attraper un paquet de gâteaux, caché entre deux plaintes du sol, et une bouteille d'eau. Rien d'autre ne me venant à l'idée, je retourne enfin auprès de Louis, allongé dans le canapé.

Je m'accroupis à hauteur de son visage et lui souris alors qu'il rouvre les yeux doucement.

_**« Hey ... »** _ Il me sourit en retour et lève une main vers mon visage, me caressant la joue.

_**« Hey. »** _

Il se redresse tranquillement, s'étirant comme un chat et faisant tomber la couverture avec laquelle je l'avais recouvert le temps qu'il se repose un petit peu alors que je préparais mes affaires.

_**« Tu as tout ? »** _

Je hoche la tête.

Nous avons discuté, après l'amour, de ce que nous devrions faire. Il était hors de question que je reste en ville, nous savions très bien qu'ils reviendraient me chercher. J'ignorais d'ailleurs pourquoi ils m'avaient laissé partir comme ça, en vie. Louis ne préférait pas y penser.

Nous avions donc décidé de quitter la ville, ensemble. J'ai fait mine de m'y opposer, au début, étant conscient du danger que ce serait pour lui mais … Je ne pouvais nier que je ne supporterais pas de le savoir si loin de moi. Et de toute manière, tout le monde nous avait vus sortir ensemble de l'école, il était sans doute aussi visé.

Alors j'avais préparé des affaires et cherché un moyen de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, sans se faire attraper. Je savais que je ne devrais en aucun cas passer par la Planque – pas question de les mettre en danger pour rien.

_**« On s'en va alors ? »** _ Il finit par s'asseoir, et je me place entre ses genoux, le visage à hauteur du sien. Je souris doucement. Heureux. Enfin.

_**« Oui. »** _ Je l'embrasse doucement. C'est parti, alors ? Serons-nous réellement enfin libres une fois hors de tout ça ?

Il se lève, m'entraînant avec lui, et je récupère mon sac alors qu'il jette un dernier regard sur celui qu'il emmenait toujours à l'école avec lui. Qui l'avait suivi toute sa vie jusque là. Mais il ne fait pas un geste vers lui, résigné à tout laisser tomber. Pour de vrai.

Il prend ma main et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle s'ouvre à la volée de l'extérieur.

Instinctivement, je me place devant Louis, le protégeant avant de voir que …

_**« HARRY. »** _

Ma sœur crie en se dirigeant vers moi alors que je suis incapable de bouger, choqué. Elle est furieuse et si c'était possible, je crois que de la fumée sortirait de ses oreilles tellement elle semble en colère.

Sans que je n'aie pu faire un mouvement, elle arrive à ma hauteur et me gifle.

Certes, pas fort. Ma sœur n'a jamais eu beaucoup de force. Et elle ne cherchait pas à me faire mal, je crois.

Mais son geste résonne dans mon corps alors que Louis finit par se mettre devant moi, la reculant un peu.

_**« G-Gemma ? »** _ Elle me regarde fixement dans les yeux, son visage crispé. 

_**« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer POURQUOI on m'a rapporté que tu t'étais ENCORE fourré dans la merde ? Et POURQUOI est-ce que tu t'es fait repérer par ce fils de pute de chef de la Milice, exactement ? »** _ Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, sachant qu'elle ne me laisserait pas m'expliquer, bien trop furieuse. Je me retourne alors vers Louis, qui paraissait choqué par certains mots que Gemma sortait. Pas encore présents dans son vocabulaire visiblement.

_**« Louis, je te présente ma sœur, Gemma. Gemma, voici Louis. Merci pour cette image magnifique qu'il aura maintenant de toi. »** _ Je ne peux empêcher le ton ironique que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser avec elle pour l'embêter de se glisser dans ma phrase. Mais … Je n'ai plus envie de crier, et de chercher à expliquer encore une fois pourquoi je suis né débile.

_**« Harry, je te PARLE. »** _ Elle n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

Je soupire et la regarde dans les yeux, posant les mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

_**« Je sais, Gem, et je suis désolé. Mais je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, et j'en ai déjà payé le prix. Mais on n'a plus le temps maintenant, parce que si la nouvelle est arrivée jusqu'à toi ça veut dire qu'il vaut mieux partir immédiatement avant qu'on ne se fasse chopper avant même d'avoir pu sortir de ce foutu appartement. »** _

Elle soupire à son tour et lève les yeux au ciel.

_**« Je ne suis pas venu seulement pour te crier dessus tu sais. »** _ Elle sort alors de sous son manteau deux pistolets, m'en tendant un et l'autre à Louis, qui le prit les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas réellement quoi en faire. Je fronce les sourcils.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça dans les poches ? »** _

_**« T'occupe. »** _ Elle se retourne vers Louis, posant ses mains sur les siennes qui tiennent le pistolet comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage.  **_« Je suis désolée de te mettre ça comme ça dans les mains, je sais que tu ne t'en es jamais servi ou que tu n'en as même jamais tenu un comme ça, mais il faut que tu sois en mesure de te protéger si quoique ce soit arrive. »_ ** Il lève la tête vers elle, avant de la tourner vers moi.

_**« Tu en as déjà utilisé un, toi ? »** _ Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Je sais qu'il a peur.

Je hoche la tête.

_**« Andrew m'a appris à tirer. Il m'a dit que, même s'il espérait que je ne m'en serve jamais, il valait mieux que je sache me défendre si le moment venait. »** _ Il hoche la tête à son tour, en signe de compréhension. Puis il se retourne vers Gemma qui lui explique rapidement comment s'en servir.

J'en profite pour mettre un pas hors de l'appartement, vérifiant déjà qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne nous attend dans les escaliers. Ils paraissent déserts, à mon grand soulagement.

Je me retourne vers les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie se rencontrant enfin, et soupire intérieurement. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Mais en même temps … Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma sœur.

Elle se tourne vers moi une fois après avoir fini de parler à Louis, et me sourit enfin. Je lui souris maladroitement en retour.

_**« Tu m'avais manqué p'tit frère. »** _ Elle vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, alors que je la serre de toutes mes forces.  **_« Toi et tes idées à deux balles. »_ ** Je ris légèrement, sentant que ça n'arrivera plus avant un bon moment. Je profite encore un peu de son étreinte avant de m'en détacher, et de passer un bras autour des épaules de Louis qui paraissait heureux de nous voir comme ça. Il sait à quel point ma sœur est importante pour moi.

_**« On y va alors ? »** _ Gemma nous sourit tendrement, et elle prend la directive, nous faisant enfin sortir de notre ancien 'chez-nous'. 

**

Le répit fut de courte durée.

À peine nous avions atteint la sortie de l'immeuble qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre, Gemma se reculant immédiatement.

_**« Merde ... »** _

Je l'attrape par le bras pour la mettre derrière moi, la protégeant du mieux que je pouvais.

_**« On ne peut pas sortir. »** _

Je secoue la tête. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen. Et vite.

_**« On peut y arriver. Combien en as-tu vu ? »** _

Du court moment pendant lequel elle a réussi à passer la tête dehors, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait pu voir un maximum de choses, qui nous permettrait de passer à la suite.

_**« Je n'en ai vu que deux. Ils devaient être là en sentinelle, pour avertir quand quelqu'un tenterait de sortir. »** _ Je hoche la tête.

_**« Alors il ne doit en rester qu'un. Il faut qu'on sorte immédiatement avant que d'autres ne rappliquent. »** _ Cachant tant bien que mal sa peur, Louis hoche aussi la tête. Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix, nous devions agir vite. Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse protester, j'ouvre la porte pour me faufiler dehors et je tire vers l'homme qui guettait en face de notre rue sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas le moment de peser le pour ou le contre de l'utilisation de la violence. Il fallait qu'on sorte, je me devais de les protéger.

Gemma sort derrière moi, ne commentant pas mon geste. J'ai fait mouche du premier coup. Je crois que je m'étais bien plus entraîné à ce genre de choses que je ne le pensais.

_**« On y va. »** _

Louis se place à mes côtés, comprenant qu'il n'était pas question de faire de remarques pour le moment. La priorité est la fuite.

Gemma commence à courir, et nous la suivons immédiatement. Fuir, fuir, fuir. Les protéger. Mon esprit n'avait jamais été aussi vide de pensées inutiles qu'aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile que ça.

En tournant dans la rue suivante, Gemma s'arrête en entendant un autre coup de feu. Ils sont juste là, combien on ne sait pas. Mais il ne faut pas qu'on s'arrête comme ça.

_**« Gem, on doit avancer. Ils vont sortir de partout après et nous n'aurons aucune chance. »** _ Elle hoche la tête avant de se retourner vers nous, me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

_**« Harry, il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose. »** _ Je déglutis mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de parler.  **_« Quoiqu'il arrive, je dis bien quoiqu'il arrive, va à la Planque. »_ ** Elle se tourne vers Louis aussi.  _**« Tous les deux. Andrew est prêt, il nous attend. Il faut aller vers la Planque, ils se chargent de tout le reste. Ils ne peuvent pas partir sans un d'entre nous. Ne vous arrêtez pas. »** _

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprocher qu'elle s'avance dans la rue, sortant le dernier pistolet qu'elle cachait dans son pantalon.

_**« Gemma attends ! »** _

_**« Non Harry, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre, il faut avancer ! »** _

Elle court, faisant face à l'endroit où se trouvent les miliciens cherchant à nous piéger.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix nous faisons de même, Louis derrière moi. Il ne proteste pas quand je me mets devant lui pour faire barrière, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord.

Les coups de feu commencent à retentir. Nous ne nous arrêtons pas.

Un me frôle le bras, mais je ne ressens pas la douleur. Je tire sans voir, ma vision presque brouillée. Gemma ralentit, je passe devant elle alors qu'elle tire encore.

_**« Gemma, avance ! »** _

Les coups de feu cessent, les miliciens ont battu en retraite. Mais on n'a pas le temps de chercher à savoir pourquoi. Il faut avancer.

Elle nous suit, sans regarder derrière elle.

Ce fut sa seule erreur.

Alors qu'elle atteint notre niveau, un dernier coup retentit.

Une dernière balle est tirée. Par un milicien arrivant par derrière, de là où on vient.

Elle s'effondre.

Je hurle.

**

Je sens Louis me tirer par le bras, nous mettre en sécurité dans la rue suivante. Mon esprit est brouillé, je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois que son corps étendu au milieu de la rue.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Non.

_**« Harry, tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit, on doit y aller, s'il te plaît suis-moi, on ne peut pas s'arrêter ! »** _

Je tremble. Ce n'est pas possible.

Louis prend mon visage dans ses mains et plante son regard dans le mien.

_**« On doit avancer pour aller en sécurité. »** _

Je secoue la tête, tentant de reprendre mes esprit. Il a raison. Je ne peux pas m'effondrer maintenant. Il a besoin de moi.

Cette pensée seule m'aide à reprendre le contrôle.

Je prends son bras, et sans me retourner je me remets à courir. Le protéger. Il faut que je le protège. Je ne peux pas le perdre aussi.

Je tourne la tête de temps en temps, vérifiant que nous avons une distance assez grande avec ceux qui nous poursuivent. Louis nous emmène par des rues plus étroite, nous faisant tourner le plus possible pour éviter de se retrouver dans une grande rue leur permettant de nous viser.

Mon esprit s'est totalement bloqué, je ne parviens plus à penser. S'il n'avait pas été là, à me tirer hors de ma torpeur, je sais que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de continuer.

Je serre sa main dans la mienne et continue à jeter frénétiquement des regards derrière nous.

Nous arrivons enfin, voyant la Planque à quelques mètres de nous seulement. Il ne faut pas ralentir. Je sens qu'ils nous rattrapent.

Alors que je m'apprête à me diriger vers les toilettes nous amenant dans la cave où devraient se trouver les autres, j'entends mon nom à notre droite.

_**« Harry, par ici ! »** _

Je tourne la tête et vois Liam nous faire signe. Je m'y précipite, il se retourne et entre dans une camionnette, Andrew au volant. Nous nous jetons dedans alors qu'il démarre au quart de tour, nous emmenant enfin loin de ça.

Je ne regarde même pas ceux qui se trouvent avec nous, entendant les miliciens tenter de tirer sur le véhicule. Je ne peux même pas me laisser à être surpris qu'ils soient en possession d'une voiture, que personne n'a jamais eu la chance de voir dans la Nation puisqu'ils ont été prohibés. 'Trop dangereux'.

Je tremble encore, et je ne m'en rends compte que quand Louis pose sa main sur ma joue et que je sursaute. Je le regarde, ne parvenant à me perdre dans ses yeux. L'adrénaline ne tardera pas à tomber pour laisser mon esprit se réveiller.

Personne ne parle. L'atmosphère est lourde. Je vois enfin qui se trouve parmi nous : Liam, Sophia, Kate et Zoé sont assis à même le sol de la camionnette. Andrew est au volant. Il me regarde dans le rétroviseur un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Je sens que sa voix tremble quand il parle enfin, même s'il cherche à le cacher.

_**« Gemma ?... »** _

Je secoue la tête.

Je ne peux pas m'effondrer. Il faut que je tienne. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'y penser et de me laisser submerger par l'émotion.

Andrew donne un coup dans le volant. Je vois son regard se crisper, puis se fermer totalement. Lui non plus ne peut pas craquer alors qu'il a perdu celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Le silence s'étend. Louis se rapproche encore plus de moi, et je le prends dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Je respire un moment, avant de me laisser aller contre lui. Quelques larmes finissent par m'échapper et il me serre encore plus. Il ne me laissera pas, je ne le laisserais pas.

C'est tout ce à quoi je m'autorise à penser alors que nous nous éloignons réellement de cette ville de malheurs. Je ne veux pas penser au fait que c'était ma faute, au fond. C'est trop dur pour moi.

**

 

_Quelques jours plus tard._

 

Je rentre dans notre chambre, où Louis m'attendait pour aller se coucher. Peu sûr de moi, je l'appelle doucement en me dirigeant vers lui. Il me sourit tendrement.

_**« Oui mon cœur ? »** _

Je rougis, souris et commence à bafouiller.

Lui me regarde bizarrement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand.

_**« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut dire ? »** _

Je ris alors, m'approchant de lui, plus sûr de moi.

_**« Bien sûr que si. On peut le dire comme tu veux tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé mais tu peux le faire quand tu veux et de la manière que tu veux. »** _

Je m'assois à ses côtés. Il lève sa main pour caresser mon bras bandé. Celui qui avait non seulement subit la violence de Yaser, mais aussi la balle qui avait manqué de me toucher quand nous nous enfuyions. Je frissonne doucement mais je n'ai plus mal. Plus ici.

_**« C'est parce que Kate appelle toujours Zoé 'mon coeur', c'est ça ? »** _

Il hoche timidement la tête avant de l'enfouir dans mon cou.

Je le prends dans mes bras, posant mon journal qui était dans mes mains plus loin.

_**« J'ai trouvé ça très mignon en tout cas. Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, mon ange. »** _

Je sais qu'il rougit. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou un instant, me faisant frissonner légèrement.

Je le recule au bout de quelques instants, avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

Il me sourit en retour, avant de se mettre en tailleur et de pencher la tête sur le côté, désignant mon journal.

_**« Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ? »** _

Je soupire, me retourne pour le prendre dans mes mains avant de lui faire face à nouveau, la tête baissée.

 _ **« Oui, je ... »**_ Je la relève, le regardant dans les yeux. _**« Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »**_

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne m'interrompt pas.

  _ **J'ai toujours écrit ce journal au passé. Il y a dedans tous les moments importants de ma vie, depuis que, tu sais ... »**_ Je me mords la lèvre et il me prend la main en signe de réconfort. _**« Alors maintenant que j'ai tout écrit, je voulais raconter ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Avec la révolution, tout ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à écrire au présent, c'est … Trop dur je crois. Alors, si tu acceptes, j'aimerais que tu le fasses. »**_

Son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire qui lui fend le visage, et il prend mon visage dans ses petites mains.

_**« J'en serais très honoré. »** _

Il m'embrasse de tout son être.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, cette fois-ci Harry ne fait pas le con mais c'est encore pire. Je suis désolée. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, j'étais assez fière de ce chapitre - pour une fois. Merci beaucoup à toi Lucile pour m'avoir aidée à l'écrire. ♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàà le dernier chapitre. Après ça il ne manquera plus que l'épilogue et cette fiction sera officiellement terminée.  
> J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira de tout mon cœur.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire, parce que sans eux cette fiction n'en serait encore qu'au troisième chapitre ...  
> Merci à Lucile, Emma et Laura en particulier.  
> Et à toutes les autres.  
> ❤

**Chapitre 10**

 

_Journal de Harry _ par Louis._

 

_Hum. Bonjour ? J'avoue que je comprends actuellement pourquoi Harry a eu du mal à commencer son journal. C'est … étrange._

_Il me dit d'écrire comme si quelqu'un allait un jour le lire. Bon, d'accord._

_Alors Bonjour à toi, qui que tu sois. J'imagine que tu me connais déjà, alors les présentations sont inutiles. Je suis celui qui écrira à partir d'aujourd'hui (je ne connais pas la date excuse-moi), parce que Harry me l'a demandé. Il n'arrive pas à écrire au présent mais il pensait que ça intéresserait peut-être la personne qui lira ce journal un jour de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a écrit._

_Alors voilà. En résumé, nous avons fuit. Suite à un acte quelque peu irréfléchi de la part de cet_ _abruti_ _, nous nous sommes retrouvés à devoir quitter notre ville de peur de_ _nous_ _faire tuer. Nous avons couru pendant des jours, en compagnie de tous les rebelles qu'Andrew avait pu rassembler. Il me semble qu'il t'en avait déjà parlé donc je n'entrerais pas dans les détails._

_En bref, Harry et moi sommes actuellement dans un camp à l'extérieur de la ville, de tout, avec Andrew, Liam et Sophia et Kate et Zoé ainsi que des … Quoi, centaines peut-être ? de rebelles._

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient si nombreux, c'est quand même impressionnant. Mais ils étaient tous cachés, à communiquer des plans silencieux contre la Nation. Je suis très impressionné par leur façon de faire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils étaient si proches de la rébellion que ça. Alors que maintenant je sais qu'ils pourraient renverser la Nation du jour au lendemain, surtout que nous avons gardé contact avec Niall et Zayn qui sont proches de devenir hauts placés dans notre ville. Et Andrew, avec qui j'ai énormément parlé dernièrement pour comprendre toute cette histoire de rébellion, m'a affirmé que tous n'étaient pas partis de Londres. Et qu'il en arrive encore d'autres villes._

_Je suis un peu perdu au milieu de tout ça, je l'avoue. Tout ce que j'ai toujours vécu … Je l'ai quitté. Harry a peur que je lui en veuille parce que je suis resté assez fermé vers le début, mais j'étais simplement paniqué et totalement perdu. Ma famille, plus jamais je ne la verrais. L'école, là où j'ai passé toute ma vie, tout ça … Jamais je n'y retournerais. C'était … étrange. Parce que même si au début ça m'a manqué de ne plus vivre comme ça, maintenant je n'y pense presque plus. Aujourd'hui je vis et c'est comme ça que je comprends à quel point ma vie d'avant était futile. Inutile._

_Harry dit le contraire. Mais je me rends compte que je ne vivais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'on s'enfuie._

_Chacun son truc mon amour._

 

_Jour 9_

_Je me suis mis à numéroter les jours depuis peu, pour m'y retrouver. Harry m'avait raconté une fois qu'Avant, il y avait des dates, que les jours étaient numérotés et les années avaient un sens. Et lui avait justement un calendrier pour se repérer par rapport au temps qui passait._

_Moi aussi je pense avoir besoin d'un repère alors … J'ai décider de numéroter les jours depuis celui où on est partis loin de tout._

_Ça fait donc plus d'une semaine que nous avons tout laissé à l'abandon. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer alors ça va._

_La vie ici n'est pas de tout repos – ça fait quelques jours que je me dis qu'il va falloir que je me pose pour écrire et mettre tout à jour._

_Je pensais faire un petit résumé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début : après cette fuite en mode express de la ville de Londres, nous nous étions réfugiés dans cette camionnette que Andrew avait réussi à dénicher jenesaiscomment. Même si nous sommes partis très vite, je savais que je n'avais rien à vraiment prendre de ma vie d'avant. Je n'ai donc pas eu à perdre du temps à chercher quoi laisser. De plus nous ne pouvions pas prendre grand chose d'ici pour nous en aller._

_Nous avons conduit pendant quatre jours juste nous sept, et je dois vous avouer que ce n'était pas un plaisant voyage … Harry et Liam s'engueulaient tous les jours, je ne pouvais pas réellement le prendre à part pour l'aider à faire le deuil de sa sœur et j'étais complètement perdu. Les filles qui nous accompagnaient faisaient des efforts pour me réconforter alors qu'Andrew passait son temps à se mettre entre Harry et Liam mais j'avais simplement besoin de lui …_

_Ce n'est qu'en arrivant enfin dans la ville abandonnée par la Nation, Plymouth, que les choses se sont calmées._

_Après quatre jours complets à éviter du mieux que possible les patrouilles, cherchant un endroit où passer la nuit et conservant le peu de nourriture dont nous disposions, nous étions enfin pris en charge par des personnes prêtes à nous accueillir._

_Je me rappellerais toujours de notre arrivée dans cette ville._

_Il faisait sombre, dans les alentours de 20h, et j'ai cru que j'allais craquer. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, l'endroit était totalement abandonné. J'ai pensé que nous serions seuls parce que tout le monde avait disparu, que nous nous étions trompés de chemin ou … J'étais prêt à m'effondrer quand un homme est apparu de derrière une haie, armé d'un vieux fusil comme on n'en faisait plus, le brassard rouge de la Rébellion autour du bras._

_D'autres personnes sont sorties de leurs cachettes et je n'ai jamais vu Andrew aussi soulagé de ma vie à leur vue._

_Harry m'a rapproché de lui, un bras autour de mes épaules et m'a serré de toutes ses forces. Nous étions tous à bout et voir du monde nous promettait enfin du répit. Il a embrassé mon crâne et m'a promis que maintenant, tout irait mieux._

_Il n'a presque pas eu tord je l'avoue. Mais ce n'est toujours pas réellement reposant …_

_Après quelques jours passés dans le centre de Rébellion de Plymouth à dormir et manger sainement, nous avions été assignés à des tâches en tous genres pour permettre de maintenir un soutien et une vie en communauté. Avec Harry nous nous sommes occupés de faire à manger pour … Au moins trois cents personnes ? J'étais absolument fasciné par le nombre d'habitants ayant échappé à la doctrine nationale. Chaque jour j'en apprenais plus et je crois que Harry ne pensait pas que je serais aussi intéressé, mais il s'en réjouissait. Et nous pouvions enfin avoir du temps ensemble, ce qui nous a permis de parler et pour moi, de le convaincre que partir était la bonne chose à faire._

_De plus maintenant que tout était loin derrière nous, nous avions la possibilité d'agir comme bon nous semblait._

_La liberté … C'est ce que tu cherchais mon amour, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je n'aurais pas survécu une seule journée à Londres sans toi. Ma liberté, elle est ici, dans tes bras._

 

 

_Jour 10_

_Je crois pouvoir affirmer aujourd'hui qu'une routine commence à s'instaurer dans notre nouvelle petite vie. Et j'avoue que j'adore ça._

_Chaque matin depuis que nous avons commencé les services, nous nous réveillons avec Harry dans notre petit appartement rien qu'à nous aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Nous retrouvons là-bas Laëtitia, Nora et Ian qui sont nos compagnons de travail. A nous cinq nous nous occupons de la répartition des repas, c'est-à-dire que dès que les cuisiniers ont fini de tout préparer nous départageons en plusieurs parties : les plats allant dans le self pour ceux qui peuvent se déplacer jusqu'ici, puis ceux que nous devrons nous charger d'amener aux rebelles obligés de garder leur poste pendant les heures de repas. Avec Harry nous restons pour le moment ensemble, le temps de nous habituer à nous situer dans cette grande ville inconnue mais après il nous faudra nous départager chacun une partie. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent._

_Après notre service, nous avons un temps de repos. Il nous arrive de juste retourner nous coucher, puisque nous ne nous endormons pas forcément très tôt chaque soir, ou alors nous allons explorer la ville et ses secrets, la bibliothèque, ou tout simplement nous passons saluer Liam et Sophia qui travaillent dans la communication entre le centre de Rébellion et toutes les petites organisations à travers le pays, ou Kate et Zoé qui s'occupent de gérer toutes les armes et équipements quand une équipe de recherche en ramène de je ne sais où. Andrew est plus occupé, puisqu'il est un des "chefs" ici. Mais il nous rend visite de temps en temps._

_A midi et au dîner, c'est comme le matin et l'après-midi aussi. Le soir, après notre service, nous nous rendons chaque fois dans un bar. C'est, comment dire ... "Le" bar ? Tous les jeunes de notre âge, parfois même les plus vieux s'y rendent. On y trouve ... De l'alcool, des gâteaux ou autres, restes d'un temps ancien et surtout, ce qui fait tout l'intérêt de ce bar : une scène sur laquelle joue un groupe de musique. De la Musique. Genre, pour de vrai. Ils chantent, font de la guitare et plein d'autres choses et ... C'est magnifique. C'est entraînant, ça fait énormément de bien c'est comme si ... Ces personnes pouvaient nous réveiller alors que nous ne savions même pas que nous dormions. Je n'ai aucun élément de comparaison étant donné que je n'ai jamais pu entendre de musique avant d'arriver ici, mais je crois qu'ils sont vraiment doués. Dans tous les cas ils sont capables d'assurer une bonne humeur constante dans ce bar et je pense que c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Et, bien sûr, sur cette scène, n'importe qui peut y aller. Elle reste disponible à quiconque souhaiterait chanter. Ou autre. En bref, ce bar est tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin après une bonne journée. Et après tout ce à travers quoi nous avons été._

 

_Jour 31_

_Ça fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes ici. Un mois entier. C'est impressionnant ce que le temps passe vite quand on fait quelque chose qu'on aime._

_Harry paraît tellement dans son élément ici, dans cette ville, libre de faire ce qu'il veut que le simple fait de voir son sourire tous les jours aurait amplement suffit à mon bonheur._

_Mais il n'est pas le seul à se sentir à son aise dans ce nouvel environnement._

_Je dois avouer que je pense m'être fait des amis. Nora, entre autres, de qui je pense être assez proche. Elle travaille avec nous pour distribuer les repas, et elle vient souvent avec nous le soir après dîner quand nous nous rendons au bar._

_Je crois que ... Le fait de savoir que je suis capable de me faire des amis même sans être accompagné de Harry me rassure. Pouvoir parler avec d'autres personnes de sujets personnels, c'est très important pour moi et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant – puisqu'on ne parlait pas et que nous n'avions, tout simplement, pas de vie personnelle._

_Oh, d'ailleurs, bonne nouvelle : Niall vient d'être désigné officiellement comme nouveau Dirigeant de l'Europe ! Il lui fallait un mois avec son père, à observer sa façon de faire pour pouvoir le reproduire lui-même après. Mais ça signifie qu'aujourd'hui il rencontre le reste des Dirigeants, et le plus important : plus personne ne peut se mettre en travers de notre chemin pour préparer la Révolution._

_Je lui ai parlé ce matin, et je dois avouer qu'il est en pleine forme._

 

_Jour 33_

_Aujourd'hui, jour étrange. Harry m'a parut très distant, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas ... Je crois que c'est comme s'il y avait un "cap d'un mois" qu'il avait du mal à passer._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à ça. J'aimerais qu'il me parle, mais chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant il en fait deux en arrière. Alors que je lui ai simplement proposé une soirée au calme juste tous les deux, il s'est braqué et est parti au bar sans même m'attendre._

_Je crois qu'il va falloir que je demande à plus d'un journal comment faire. Il faudrait que je parle à Nora._

 

_Jour 37_

_Je suis désolé, ça fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas écrit. (Depuis le 33.)_

_C'était la première fois depuis que je suis ici que j'ai eu envie de m'en aller._

_Pour faire un bref résumé ... Harry et moi nous sommes disputés. Fort._

_Il a continué à se fermer pendant les jours qui ont suivi le 33, jusqu'à même ne pas venir à son service du soir sans me prévenir. C'était la première fois qu'il n'y allait pas, et surtout la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose derrière mon dos._

_J'ai été obligé de rester pour m'occuper du dîner, mais dès que possible je me suis mis à sa recherche avec Nora, commençant à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait lui être arrivé. Nous avons commencé par le bar, où ils nous ont affirmé l'avoir vu quelques minutes plus tôt avant qu'il ne s'en aille, et qu'il ne paraissait pas en forme du tout._

_J'étais prêt à réellement m'inquiéter mais Nora a réussi à me changer les idées, me forçant à rire plutôt que de broyer du noir et c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé Harry : assis contre un mur, une bouteille de vodka à la main. Ça m'a fait comme un choc et je crois que me voir rire avec Nora lui en a fait un aussi parce qu'il s'est relevé dans la minute et a balancé sa bouteille contre un mur à un mètre de nous avant de s'enfuir en courant._

_C'est là que je me suis écroulé._

_Je ne me rappelle plus exactement de la suite, mais je sais que Nora m'a ramené dans ma chambre en me prenant sous son aile un instant avant de me dire qu'elle allait le chercher. Je me suis roulé en boule sous notre couette sans pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte de notre appartement s'ouvrir._

_Harry est entré et m'a pris dans ses bras immédiatement sans rien dire. Je me suis accroché à lui comme jamais, de peur de le perdre à nouveau._

_La nuit a été horrible, jamais je n'avais vécu ça. Ma vie avait toujours été simple, sans malheur et avec un bonheur qui me convenait, mais depuis Harry ... Je fais connaissance avec les extrêmes._

_Aujourd'hui, ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis repris. Avec du mal, mais je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Je voulais le pousser à s'ouvrir à moi. À arrêter de dresser des barrières inutiles. Alors ... On a crié. Beaucoup. Et on a passé la journée ensemble. Sans sortir. Sauf pour ce soir, dès que j'aurais fini d'écrire, nous irons prendre l'air. Aller au bar peut-être._

_L'avantage, ici, c'est que si on a une journée où on ne se sent pas bien, on a le droit de s'absenter aux services. Alors on a pu tout régler dans notre coin. Et maintenant, ça va mieux._

_Harry fera des efforts, il ne se fermera plus quand ça ne va pas._

_Louis fera attention à moi comme toujours, il fera attention à ne plus être aussi proche de Nora jusqu'à m'oublier._

 

_J'aime Harry. De tout mon cœur._

_Et j'aime Louis. De toute mon âme._

_Louis & Harry._

 

_Jour 50_

_Aujourd'hui, des livres sont arrivés à la Base. Un camion entier de Livres Anciens. Harry est en état de sur-excitation depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle, et ... Je crois que je ne suis pas mieux. Du peu de livres que j'ai lus, que Harry m'avait discrètement et illégalement prêtés, je les ai adorés. Tout dans la littérature me passionne : de l'histoire de personnages fictifs aux tournures de phrases qui sont la raison pour laquelle un livre ou un autre nous emportera vers d'autres univers._

_On a eu l'autorisation d'aller aider après notre service du matin, pour décharger le camion et ranger tout dans la bibliothèque que nous avons déjà à Plymouth._

_J'ai tellement hâte._

 

_Jour 74_

_Harry a re-chanté._

_Je vous avais déjà dit qu'il avait recommencé à chanter pour moi, et il a continué, souvent le soir avant de se coucher. Il me chantait des murmures doux à l'oreille pour m'endormir, ou parfois il chantait le matin en se préparant, ou n'importe quand dans la journée sans raison. Sa voix emplit notre appartement à chaque fois, m'apportant tout le bonheur du monde._

_Mais hier, c'était différent._

_Nous sommes allés au bar, comme d'habitude. Sauf que pour une fois, nous avions décidé de tous nous retrouver avec Liam, Sophia, Zoé et Kate. Parce que depuis notre arrivée à Plymouth nous n'avions que peu profité de passer des moments tous ensemble. Alors même s'il manquait Andrew, qui n'était que très peu disponible en raison de son statut de "presque chef", nous avions passé une soirée géniale. Sauf que le groupe de musique chantant tous les soirs dans le bar n'était pas là, en raison d'un problème de santé du chanteur._

_Alors, après quelques verres, je me suis mis à rappeler que Harry savait chanter. Il m'a lancé un regard noir sur le coup, mais Liam ayant entendu ma remarque s'est mis à le pousser vers la scène pour le forcer à montrer à tout le monde comment il chantait._

_Le bar entier s'est mis à l'encourager, et après un dernier regard de "tu ne perds rien pour attendre" vers moi il s'est lancé et à pris le micro. Quelques mots pour rétablir le silence et se présenter plus tard, et il chantait._

_Dès les premiers mots le bar s'est tut complètement. Comme si tout le monde retenait sa respiration en entendant le son de la voix d'un ange. Les frissons parcoururent ma peau, et une émotion indescriptible m'a pris à la gorge alors que je tenais encore mon verre à mi-chemin entre ma bouche et la table. Si Zoé n'avait pas remarqué mes tremblements et ne m'avait pas pris mon verre j'aurais pu le faire tomber par terre sans m'en rendre compte._

_Plus rien n'existait. Je crois que personne ne pourra jamais comprendre tout ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, à quel point j'avais le sentiment que sa voix se propageait dans mon être entier, qu'elle m'habitait totalement._

_Quand la chanson s'est terminée, personne n'a osé faire un geste. Je crois que même Harry était bouleversé de la force avec laquelle il avait chanté._

_La suite est un peu floue, mais je crois que je me suis levé et que j'ai sauté dans ses bras, rappelant à tout le monde qu'il était possible de bouger. Ils se sont tous mis à applaudir, en demandant plus, encore et encore. Pendant plusieurs minutes ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Et après, il a recommencé à chanter. Mais avec moins de force, une chanson entraînante et pleine de joie._

_L'intimité de sa première chanson sera pour plus tard._

_(Elle a été pour moi avant d'aller dormir, me tirant quelques larmes, de bonheur, de tristesse, je n'en avais aucune idée.)_

 

_Jour 87_

_Hier soir, nous sommes rentrés trop tard pour que j'aie le temps d'écrire alors j'en profite pendant que Harry prend sa douche, rapidement._

_Donc, hier ... Après le boulot, nous étions trop fatigués pour aller au bar alors nous sommes simplement allés nous promener. C'est en s'approchant d'un autre quartier de la ville, celui de Zoé et Kate qu'on les a croisées, elles riaient et regardaient leurs mains. Une fois qu'on s'est approchés d'elles, on a pu voir ce qu'elles regardaient : sur leurs index, celui de la main droite pour Kate et gauche pour Zoé, figuraient des dessins. Pas n'importe quoi, c'étaient le tatouage d'un lion et celui d'un loup. Elles s'étaient faites tatouées dans la journée et nous parlaient avec une excitation impressionnante, nous apprenant qu'un tatoueur était arrivé en ville et restait pour un bout de temps ici. Kate riait et commençait à nous parler de ses autres idées, et d'à quel point son corps serait rempli d'encre si elle les faisait toutes et Zoé la regardait tendrement alors que je sentais les yeux de Harry sur moi. Quand j'ai tourné la tête vers lui j'ai pu voir que l'excitation des filles l'avait touché et son regard était plein d'intensité, comme s'il imaginait déjà à quel point avoir un tatouage pourrait me rendre encore plus irrésistible (ses mots, pas les miens)._

_Alors on est rentrés et ... Harry veut qu'on en ait un ensemble. Un qui nous lie, qui montre à quel point j'ai été important pour lui et à quel point il l'a été pour moi._

_Et j'en veux un aussi. Alors aujourd'hui, après le petit déjeuner, on ira voir ce tatoueur. Et quand on rentrera ce soir, on aura nos bras recouverts d'une encre indélébile, et pour toute la vie._

_Je crois pouvoir dire que même si c'est complètement débile et incertain, je n'ai jamais voulu autant quelque chose de toute ma vie (sauf toi, mon amour, bien entendu)._

 

_Jour 88_

_Je dois dire que ... Ça fait mal. Zoé me dit que je suis une chochotte, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai eu mal et voilà. Je dois être trop sensible. Mais je le referais s'il le faut, autant de fois que le voudra Harry._

_Le regard qu'il a eu sur moi pendant tout le temps où je me suis fait tatoué était le même que celui qu'il avait eu quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi. Je crois que c'est parce que ça voulait dire un peu la même chose, en même temps._

_Alors maintenant, et au risque de me répéter, pour toute ma vie, j'aurais sur mon poignet gauche l'inscription "I CARE." pendant que Harry aura "WHO CARES?" en lettres presque déchirées, comme un cri._

_Parce que c'est son cri qui m'a appelé, et c'est en criant que je lui ai montré que j'étais là._

 

_Jour 109_

_La journée a été dure._

_Un orage manque d'éclater, rendant l'air lourd autour de nous, augmentant les tensions entre tout le monde. Ça a été compliqué de ramener de la bonne humeur au milieu de tout ça, mais ce soir je crois que ça allait un peu mieux pour la plupart des habitants de Plymouth._

_Ce n'est pas simplement un orage qui a rendu tout le monde tendu de cette manière bien sûr._

_Aujourd'hui nous avons eu un message de Niall, qui avait continué d'aller à ses réunions avec les autres Dirigeants pendants les 3 mois précédents. La Nation a pris une nouvelle décision pour la suite : des caméras de surveillance, supposées améliorer notre protection et empêcher toute faute seront installées dans le monde entier dès que possible. C'est-à-dire que les travaux commenceront dès la fin du mois._

_L'idée de cette décision serait de mettre chaque foyer, chaque rue, chaque bâtiment sous écoute pour vérifier que les habitants de la Nation n'ont jamais aucune pensée contraire à celle de la doctrine._

_Et pour couronner le tout, chaque ville abandonnée jusque là sera fouillée et se verra ré-habitée._

_Autrement dit, une équipe de miliciens est prête à être envoyée à Plymouth dans les prochains jours._

_Zayn, qui est depuis peu le nouveau Chef de la Milice, retardera au plus possible leur départ. Mais il ne pourra pas les retenir indéfiniment : il faut qu'on prenne une décision._

_La fin est proche._

 

_Jour 123_

_C'est la première fois depuis une semaine que j'ai le temps de me poser pour écrire. Je tombe de fatigue chaque soir après les journées intensives auxquelles nous sommes confrontés, mais je crois que ... Écrire me manque. Et je veux qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé jusque là alors je me force à rester éveillé quelques instants encore, même si Harry s'est écroulé et dort déjà à poings fermés._

_Il y a quelques jours les miliciens chargés de fouiller Plymouth pour vérifier que la ville est prête à être ré-habitée sont arrivés. Les Rebelles les plus entraînés leur ont fait face et les ont éliminés très rapidement – mais pas assez pour empêcher la nouvelle de se répandre dans l'Angleterre : l'existence d'un camp de Rebelles est maintenant connue, au moins dans ce pays. Mais nous n'avons aucun doute sur le fait que l'information est à deux doigts de traverser l'océan._

_Alors tout le monde est obligé de se préparer au combat : chaque jour, après nos services, nous devons participer à un entraînement intensif au maniement des armes, au combat rapproché, et tout simplement un programme de remise en forme pour nous préparer physiquement au combat qui est sur le point d'éclater._

_Le plan est le suivant : ceux capables de se battre s'en iront pour Londres et prendront la ville de force, dirigés par Andrew. Dès que ce sera fini, certains partiront pour s'occuper d'autres villes alors que les Rebelles présents dans celles-ci auront commencé à se battre et que les miliciens, avec l'aide de Zayn, seront obligés de baisser les armes._

_Les autres, qui ne pourront pas se battre, s'en iront de Plymouth au risque qu'ils se fassent attaquer et s'installeront dans une autre ville qu'une équipe – dont Zoé et Kate font partie – est en train de préparer au cas où._

_Une fois que l'Angleterre sera "délivrée", si je puis dire, Niall et Andrew s'occuperont de passer le message aux autres pays d'Europe. Puis, aux autres continents. Et si possible au monde entier._

_Mais pour l'instant le plus important c'est le combat de Londres. Dans quelques jours nous devrons y aller et j'en ai peur. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de m'y rendre et de m'y battre. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur._

_Harry me soutient, alors je sais que j'en suis capable. Nous sommes plus proches que jamais et je ne regrette à aucun moment tout ce que nous avons traversé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au moins, grâce à lui, je me sens presque prêt à me battre._

_On peut le faire._

 

_Jour 126_

_Le départ a été annoncé. Nous partons demain matin pour Londres._

 

____________________

 

Voir à nouveau cette ville que nous avons fuie il y a de ça quatre mois et dans laquelle j'ai passé toute ma vie me donne mal au cœur.

Je n'ai jamais regretté, pas une seule seconde, d'être parti. Sauf peut-être au tout début, quand le manque de ma sœur était trop grand.

Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes de retour, et Louis est toujours à mes côtés. Je resserre mon bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui glisser un regard.

Le voir dans ces vêtements de militaires, un fusil aux mains et un poignard glissé dans sa ceinture me serre le ventre. J'aurais aimé ne jamais le voir comme ça, allant vers la guerre et un avenir incertain.

Nous sommes tous conscients qu'aujourd'hui tout se joue. Que la victoire sera coûteuse, mais la défaite encore plus.

Le camion s'arrête tout à coup et les têtes de ceux qui, comme moi, étaient plongés dans leurs pensées se relèvent. Je croise le regard des personnes qui ont partagé ma vie durant tout ce temps, souriant à certains d'entre eux. Ian garde la tête haute et je sais qu'il ne baissera pas les yeux devant l'ennemi. Il est temps de sortir.

La porte s'ouvre difficilement, et d'un seul mouvement toutes les personnes présentes dans le véhicule sortent. Je lâche Louis un instant avant de me coller à nouveau à lui – quoiqu'il arrive aujourd'hui, je ne le perdrais pas. Sinon je n'y survivrais pas.

En sortant je jette un œil au rassemblement que nous formons : environ deux cent personnes, armées jusqu'aux dents, s'apprêtant à prendre d'assaut la ville dans laquelle j'ai vécu toute ma vie. Et dans laquelle se trouve toujours la famille de Louis ...

 _ **"Tu es sûr que ça ira ?"**_ Je lui murmure à l'oreille, et il comprend tout de suite de quoi je parle. Il se retourne vers moi, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'opposeront pas à nous et qu'ils iront bien."**_ Je lui rends son sourire, cherchant à le rassurer au moins un minimum.

Le silence se rétablit à nouveau alors que Andrew se dresse sur une petite butte, de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. Il dirige notre équipe ici, et ce seront ses derniers ordres avant que le combat ne commence.

_**"Rebelles, ici commence notre première mission. Dans quelques instants nous prendrons Londres et je veux que vous compreniez à quel point cette mission est la plus importante de toute notre vie. C'est de son succès que dépendra la suite des événements. C'est de notre victoire que résultera la justice, et c'est comme ça que le monde pourra enfin être libéré de cette doctrine cherchant à faire une unité d'un monde qui ne devait pas l'être. Les différences existent au cœur de chacun, et en rien elles ne doivent être abolies. Il est temps que ces habitants de la Nation le comprennent."** _

Tout le monde reste silencieux, même si nous aimerions tous applaudir et montrer notre force pour nous rassurer mais nous ne devons pas être trop bruyants de peur d'attirer l'attention des miliciens sur nous. Notre mission commence par une attaque surprise avant tout.

_**"Il est temps pour nous d'y aller. A partir de maintenant, n'oubliez pas : quoiqu'il se passe, nous devons immobiliser la Nation et amener tous les habitants de la ville vers son centre. Ici, Niall et moi prendrons le relais pour leur montrer la vérité. Je vous fais confiance pour mener cette mission à bien."** _

Le silence est lourd et je sens comme une vague nous traverser, une vague de puissance et de solidarité enfler nos poitrines. Nous y parviendrons. Sinon nous mourrons tous.

 

**

Nous entrons dans la ville silencieusement, profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit pour éviter de nous faire repérer. Je lance quelques gestes à mes compagnons, leur indiquant des directions à prendre pour faire en sorte que toutes les rues de la ville soient occupées. Sans vraiment être un “général de guerre”, Andrew compte sur moi pour diriger les troupes maintenant que nous sommes séparés : je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Louis me suit de près, et je laisse mon regard glisser sur lui dès que je le peux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera aujourd'hui mais j'ai peur que si je le quitte un instant des yeux, il disparaisse comme ma sœur.

Pour l'instant tout est calme, et nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus dans la ville, communiquant silencieusement. Je m'apprête à annoncer une halte pour vérifier les environs quand …

Un coup de feu retentit, suivi d'un cri et d'une rafale de tirs.

Sans même réfléchir plus d'une seconde, je lance un cri comme un appel à la guerre et le groupe derrière moi fait de même. C'est parti, nous sommes repérés, plus besoin d'être discrets. Il faut montrer nos forces.

Pris d'ivresse par l'adrénaline circulant dans nos veines nous nous mettons à courir vers notre point d'arrivée : le centre de la ville, là où se trouve le cœur de la Milice, là où ma mère 10 ans plus tôt s'est faite assassinée.

Et tout se passe en même temps.

[The Kids Aren't Alright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1DOcke51iM)

Un groupe de milicien apparaît devant nous, venant de nulle part, se met en position et je crie.

“ _ **TOUS A TERRE !”**_

J'ai à peine le temps de me jeter sur Louis pour le protéger avant de nous rabattre derrière un mur qu'une rafale de balles nous tombe dessus, évitant miraculeusement la plupart d'entre nous. Je ferme les yeux un instant en entendant un hurlement de douleur.

“ _ **Harry, il faut -”**_ Le hurlement cesse en même temps qu'une dernière balle est tirée et Louis pâlit en mettant une main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

La réalité me frappe en même temps que lui mais je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de réfléchir. Il faut qu'on continue, la douleur et les émotions viendront après.

“ _ **Il faut qu'on avance.”**_ Ma voix est dure et lointaine, comme si elle ne venait pas de moi. Louis a l'air de comprendre et il se ressaisit immédiatement. Les autres rescapés de notre groupe sont tout de même assez nombreux : nous n'en avons perdu que deux. Nous sommes encore quinze. Ça me fait peur de me dire ça mais c'est vrai que vu la salve de tirs que nous avons essuyée, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Seulement une personne a été touchée et c'est une blessure superficielle qui peut attendre.

Nous échangeons des regards, décidant silencieusement de la façon dont nous pourrions procéder quand une voix retentit depuis la rue adjacente.

“ _ **Habitants de la Nation, montrez-vous et nommez-vous. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous rendre et demander pardon pour avoir agit contre la Nation, vous pouvez vivre si vous cessez immédiatement le combat.”**_

Je serre les dents, entendant des coups de feu et des cris provenant de la ville entière. Bien sûr qu'il est trop tard. La guerre a commencé, il n'est pas question de faire demi-tour. C'est fini, pour nous ou pour la Nation.

“ _ **Nous ne nous rendrons pas. Plus jamais nous ne laisserons la Nation prendre possession de notre vie, plus jamais nous ne nous agenouillerons devant des gens qui clament le droit de nous contrôler.”**_ Ma voix est forte et je sens la peur quitter les yeux des rebelles. _**“Nous sommes ici pour la Liberté, et nous ne cesseront pas tant que nous ne l'aurons pas atteinte !”**_ Un grondement de rage et de foi semble enfler dans nos poitrines. Je regarde Louis, qui a les yeux plantés dans les miens et je vois un éclat de folie le passer. Nous sommes là pour nous battre et puisque nous sommes des Hommes, nous allons le faire avec plaisir. _**“La paix n'est rien si nous ne pouvons nous sentir libres. C'est maintenant le temps de la guerre !”**_

Un cri de combat résonne et je me joins à mes camarades, courant à nouveau vers l'endroit que nous venions de suivre, me jetant dans la gueule du loup en parfaite connaissance de cause.

**

Le combat fait rage et quand je tourne la tête je peux voir des gens s'écrouler, d'autres se cacher, priant n'importe quel dieu dont on nous a privé. Je ne quitte pas les côtés de Louis, quoiqu'il arrive et je suis prêt à faire barrage de mon corps chaque fois qu'un milicien porte son intérêt sur nous. Nous ne faillons pas, d'autres groupes nous ayant rejoint dans le centre de la ville mais je sens la force de la Milice et je serre les dents. Ils n'abandonneront pas, du moment qu'ils ont toujours un moyen de nous faire du mal. Leurs visages sont fermés et peu importe leurs camarades tombés, ils persistent et ne s'arrêtent pas.

Nous menons un combat contre d'actuels robots.

Le but de cette mission était de se débarrasser de la Milice tout en allant chercher les civils afin de leur montrer la réalité derrière la Nation. Le plus gros des troupes s'occupait des miliciens mais je remarque que la plupart de ceux qui étaient assignés aux civils nous ont finalement rejoint. Nous avions surestimé leurs forces.

Louis me tire à l'abri alors qu'une rafale de balles éclate juste à côté de nous, et j'ai le souffle coupé quand il me plaque contre le mur.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry, reste concentré tu as failli te faire toucher ! »**_ Il crie et tremble de tout ses membres alors que je cligne des yeux. Un petit instant de relâchement et nous sommes morts.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais l'attire vers le sol quand je vois qu'un milicien nous a repéré, puis me relève pour lui tirer dessus avant de me cacher à nouveau.

Mes yeux survolent une dernière fois les environs pour vérifier que personne ne nous a vu, avant de se poser sur le visage de mon amoureux.

Il est au bord des larmes et tremble de plus en plus, le teint pâle. Une minute de pause est tout ce qu'on peut s'accorder mais je compte bien en profiter pour le réconforter, au moins un minimum.

 _ **« Regarde-moi Louis. »**_ Il renifle mais soutient mon regard. _**« Tu as raison, il ne faut pas se relâcher. Je t'en supplie, tiens encore quelques minutes, et après ce sera fini. Ils commencent à s'affaiblir, on est plus nombreux et bientôt on aura le soutien des civils. Je t'en prie tiens le coup, si tu faiblis ils risquent de- »**_ Je me coupe en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il hoche cependant la tête, ayant compris même si je ne suis pas capable de prononcer les mots.

Il se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse de toutes ses forces, et je me jette dans le baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait – et c'est presque le cas. Quand il s'éloigne, j'ai un arrière-goût dans la gorge qui me fait prendre conscience que c'est peut-être le dernier. Et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il le sait aussi.

Avant de me laisser submerger par les émotions je me relève, lui tend la main et à peine est-il sur ses jambes que j'entends une balle tirée non loin de nous et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Il hurle et je sens une douleur lancinante me traverser l'épaule. Je perds l'équilibre un instant mais me retient au mur, pivote sur moi-même et tire sur le milicien m'ayant touché à l'épaule.

Il s'écroule mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'un deuxième surgit et nous tient en joue.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à leur tour et je fais barrière de mon corps pour protéger Louis, tenant faiblement sur mes deux jambes. Mais je ne tomberais pas.

_**« Yaser ... »** _

L'homme laisse un rictus se dessiner sur son visage et il s'approche de nous lentement, ne cessant de nous viser.

 _ **« Harry … Comme on se retrouve. »**_ Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, me toisant avec supériorité. _**« J'imagine que ton petit séjour chez les Rebelles ne t'a pas soigné. »**_ Il soupire faussement. _**« J'en déduis que la Nation ne peut plus rien pour toi désormais. Il vaut mieux te supprimer, toi et tous tes petits copains, afin de rétablir la paix et la sécurité ici. »**_

Levant son pistolet à hauteur d'yeux, je sens qu'il s'apprête à tirer et mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure, cherchant comment se sortir d'ici sans qu'il ne touche à Louis, comment le protéger mais je reste figé, ne ressentant même plus de douleur à l'épaule.

J'entends le cliquetis de l'arme, je sens Louis prêt à bondir de derrière mon dos pour se mettre à ma place et -

Une figure rousse apparaît de derrière Yaser, le canon sur sa tempe et les deux mains tenant fermement son pistolet.

_**« Lâche ton arme Yaser sinon c'est toi qui disparaît. »** _

Je sens des larmes monter quand mon cerveau se met à me jouer un tour, imaginant dans une illusion le visage de ma mère à la place de celui de …

_**« R-Rebecca ? »** _

Je m'appuie sur le mur, relâchant un peu de tension de mon corps parce que ma blessure commence à réellement m'affaiblir. Louis me soutient en glissant son bras le long de ma taille, regardant suspicieusement la femme qui avait été la remplaçante de ma mère pendant de nombreuses années.

 _ **« Qu'est- Comment – Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »**_ J'ai du mal à réfléchir, une main appuyée sur mon épaule pour retenir le sang un minimum. Louis arrache une partie de sa veste et s'empresse de créer un bandage provisoire, comme les Rebelles nous l'ont appris pendant les derniers jours de préparation au combat.

 _ **« Harry, mon chéri … Je suis tellement désolée de ne rien avoir fait avant. »**_ Son regard me dit qu'elle ne ment pas, mais j'ai du mal à croire à ce retournement de situation. _**« Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec la Nation non plus, crois-moi, mais je voulais te protéger et je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour le faire. J'ai essayé de t'aider à avoir moins de mal à vivre, crois-moi, mais je ne savais comment te retenir quand j'ai compris que tu n'allais jamais pouvoir vivre si tu restais ainsi toute ta vie … Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Je n'ai jamais eu le cran de me battre contre ceux que je détestais, moi ... »**_

Abasourdi par cette confession, et toujours étourdi par mon saignement, je me force à me redresser et la regarde, confus. Elle nous a sauvé la vie.

 _ **« Je … Merci, de nous avoir sauvé. »**_ Louis me regarde intensément, se demandant sans doute à quel moment je m'effondrerais. Je secoue la tête pour ramener mes pensées au clair. _**« Il faut … Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, je crois. Avec Lui, »**_ je pointe Yaser d'un doigt tremblant, _**« on pourrait sans doute prévenir Andrew et il pourra faire en sorte d'attirer l'attention et le combat pourra s'arrêter, si les miliciens ont perdu leur leader ... »**_

Ma respiration est difficile mais je reste droit, combattant l'envie de me laisser aller contre Louis qui me regarde, toujours aussi inquiet.

 _ **« Harry … »**_ Je secoue la tête.

 _ **« Je ne peux pas me reposer plus longtemps, des gens meurent toutes les secondes. »**_ Je tente un pas, tremblant légèrement. Je réussis à me détacher de Louis, alors, pensant que je tiendrais jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, je m'élance vers l'endroit d'où les combats viennent quand un vertige violent me prend,

et je m'écroule au sol.

**

La voix de Louis criant mon prénom me tire de l'inconscience et je tente de me redresser immédiatement. Si Louis crie, c'est que quelqu'un lui fait du mal.

Je sens mon corps bloqué et alors que je comprends que c'est parce que mes bras sont liés dans mon dos, je sens quelqu'un me prendre par l'épaule pour me redresser, m'arrachant un cri. C'est comme si la peau de mon épaule était hyper-sensible et qu'elle brûlait à vif.

_**« Non, laissez-le ! HARRY ! »** _

La voix de Louis me ramène à moi et je tourne la tête vers lui. Il est à genoux, les mains derrière son dos, sans doute liées comme les miennes. À ses côté, Rebecca est dans la même position mais elle semble blessée au visage. Mon esprit a du mal à se focaliser sur ce qui m'entoure mais quand je comprends où on se trouve, j'ai un sursaut. L'homme qui me tient resserre sa prise et je serre les dents.

Je relève la tête et devant moi se trouve l'entièreté des Rebelles, les mains en l'air, entourés de miliciens et les civils, terrorisés, sont au fond de la place. Nous sommes sur l'estrade où ma mère est morte, là où tout a commencé.

 _ **« Et bien et bien, on dirait que votre cher héros vient de se réveiller. Mais comment va-t-il faire, maintenant qu'il est blessé et incapable de se relever ? On dirait bien que c'est la fin ... »**_ La voix de Yaser me hérisse les poils. Je me retourne violemment, tentant de me dégager des mains du milicien qui me tient mais il me force à me retourner.

Cependant … Je sens sa main serrer délicatement mon épaule intacte. Je fronce les sourcils et parvient enfin à glisser un regard vers celui qui me tient et …

 _ **« Zayn ? »**_ , je murmure le plus doucement possible. Il hoche la tête discrètement, faisant mine de me remettre à ma place. Mais je sens les cordes retenant mes poignets se détacher.

Je retiens mon souffle et mon cerveau à peine réveillé se met à fonctionner à nouveau à toute allure. Nous sommes devant tout le monde, c'est le moment de faire en sorte qu'ils nous voient. La fin est proche, mais pas la nôtre.

Je sens que je suis encore très faible parce que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, mais je dois agir. Louis me regarde désespérément et j'essaie de le rassurer avec mes yeux. Il le sent et avale difficilement sa salive avant de se tenir droit.

Yaser a continué de parler, énonçant aux civils comment les Rebelles tentaient de tous les tuer, comment ils voulaient s'emparer du pouvoir afin de leur faire croire que nous disions la vérité, et que nous allions essayer de les entraîner dans notre débauche …

Rien de réellement important. Je cherche Andrew du regard, le trouvant très proche de l'estrade et quand il me voit je lui fais un signe de tête. Son visage est sans expression, comme si … Comme s'il avait arrêté de ressentir.

Cette vision me brise le cœur.

Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que Yaser s'approche de Louis.

 _ **« Voyons voir … Un premier débauché. »**_ Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le prend par l'épaule pour le redresser. _**« Regardez-le, regardez à quel point les Rebelles ont sali un citoyen si pur de notre Nation ! »**_ Louis crie quand il le pousse et j'ai un mouvement vers lui mais Zayn me retient.

 _ **« Enlève tes sales pattes de lui, Yaser. »**_ Je parle les dents serrées mais il m'entend très clairement. Son rictus revient et il balance Louis vers moi, qui tombe juste devant moi et je dois remercier Zayn de me tenir les bras si fermement pour éviter que je ne nous trahisse. _**« Louis ! »**_

 _ **« Il est temps de faire régner l'ordre. »**_ Mon attention se retourne vers Yaser, qui tient maintenant Rebecca par le bras. _**« Habitants de la Nation, regardez à quel point l'esprit des Rebelles nous a empoisonnés. Cette femme était une citoyenne elle aussi, elle vivait comme chacun de nous, avec chacun de nous. Et pourtant, elle s'est retournée contre nous. Elle s'est retournée contre cette Nation qui l'a accueillie comme un Homme à part entière. »**_ Je me retiens de rire sèchement à cette remarque. Depuis quand les femmes étaient considérées comme des Hommes ici ? _**« Elle doit être punie, tout comme les Rebelles doivent tous être punis. »**_

Il laisse le silence régner un instant alors que le sang bout dans nos veines. Je sens la masse des Rebelles s'échauffer, et si les armes n'étaient pas tournées vers chacun d'entre eux je suis sûr qu'au moins un d'entre eux se serait retourné.

 _ **« Cependant la Nation est clémente. Alors nous laisserons vivre la plupart d'entre vous. »**_ Je fronce les sourcils, surpris. _**« Mais ces trois-là méritent de servir d'exemple pour vous tous. »**_

Je relève la tête vers lui, et il sort un pistolet de sa poche qu'il dirige vers la tête de Rebecca, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec lui quelques instants auparavant.

_**« Ne désobéissez plus jamais à la Nation. »** _

Il tire.

Je hurle de toutes mes forces et Zayn me retient lui aussi de toutes ses forces alors qu'un nouveau corps sans vie s'écroule au sol.

Yaser se dirige vers nous et il attrape Louis, le tirant vers lui mais il n'a pas le temps de positionner son arme que je lui saute dessus.

 

C'est fini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waw, c'est fini quoi. J'ai tellement hâte de vous faire lire l'épilogue aussi, j'ai tellement de choses à y dire ...  
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me détestez pas trop. ❤
> 
> (Pardon Emma, j'ai pas réussi à écrire plus. Mais je prévois d'en faire un bonus. ❤)


	12. Epilogue

**** _15 ans plus tard __

 

Le silence se fait dans l'assemblée au moment où un jeune homme, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, apparaît derrière le micro, devant le monde entier. Des caméras sont disposées un peu partout devant l'estrade, ne perdant pas une miette de l'événement le plus attendu et le plus important depuis des années. Une quinzaine d'années plus précisément.

Le jeune homme, du nom de Benjamin Styles, jette un coup d’œil un peu nerveusement aux spectateurs. Mais il prend de l'assurance en arrivant devant le micro et dispose ses feuilles sur le pupitre. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être timide.

Sa voix résonne dans la grande salle tellement le silence est présent. Presque pesant.

 _ **« Mesdames, messieurs. »**_ Il se racle la gorge avant de reprendre, et ne s'arrête plus, alternant ses regards entre ses documents et ses spectateurs. Il essaie de ne pas chercher de regards, car aujourd'hui, c'est tout seul qu'il doit annoncer la vérité.

 _ **« Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous rassemblés pour mettre la lumière sur la vraie histoire. »**_ Un petit murmure d'admiration se fait entendre. _**« Depuis maintenant cinq ans, j'ai entrepris des recherches, aidé de mon équipe, pour comprendre comment notre monde a pu être plongé dans une telle folie il y a quinze ans de ça, quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. »**_ Au milieu des sièges, le regard d'un père s'emplit de fierté. Mais il reste silencieux, lançant un coup d’œil à l'homme à ses côtés, dont les yeux brillent d'une grande émotion.

Et Benjamin commence son récit, en citant des documents datant d'une époque oubliée. Quand il parle ses yeux brillent comme un reflet de son âme, il s'embrase et devient animé, comme un dramaturge d'un ancien temps. Ses yeux sont presque fous mais restent accrochés, par ses explications, par cette histoire, cette vérité maintenant dévoilée.

Il parle du commencement, de ce qu'était la Guerre et de ce qu'elle engendrait. Il parle de la façon dont sept personnes ont eu envie de tout changer, de la façon dont ils avaient trop soufferts et cherchaient la solution pour garantir la paix, et donc la protection de l'ensemble de l'humanité.

Au départ, ces sept personnes, aujourd'hui connues sous le nom des Premiers Dirigeants, ne voulaient que le bonheur. Ils avaient souffert de la guerre et en se rencontrant, ils avaient imaginé un monde où tout le monde était frère avec tout le monde. Ce n'étaient que des rêves d'enfant, mais au fil des années … Ce rêve a pris forme.

 _ **« A cette époque, ils ont réussi à escalader ce qu'on appelait les classes sociales, et se sont retrouvés au-dessus de tout le monde. Ils partageaient alors leur idéologie avec un grand nombre de citoyens d'Amérique, qui diffusaient leur message et touchaient les autres peuples. Alors petit à petit, le Premier Dirigeant de l'Amérique du Nord s'est retrouvé à être élu président des États-Unis. Sa voix était entendue de tous, il était acclamé, parce qu'il était juste et bon. Il a amené ses amis au pouvoir eux aussi, pour les présenter au reste du monde. Quelques années plus tard, chacun d'entre eux s'est retrouvé à la tête d'un continent. Et ils ont fait cesser la guerre. »**_ Benjamin marque une pause, le temps que tout le monde intègre ses mots. Des images d'un diaporama préparé avec soin défilent derrière lui pour appuyer ses propos, diffusant des photos trouvées dans les archives les plus profondément enfouies.

 _ **« Leur envie de créer un monde qui ne ferait qu'un n'est parti que d'une bonne intention. Avec l'aide des populations qui souhaitaient elles aussi toutes la paix, ils sont parvenus à leur fin en une vingtaine d'année. Les choses ont commencé à déraper seulement après … »**_ Il soupire, baissant les yeux sur ses documents. Comment ont-ils pu imaginer une seule seconde que ça fonctionnerait à image planétaire ?, c'est ce qu'il se demande.

 _ **« Personnellement, et c'est la seule fois où je donnerais mon avis, je pense qu'ils étaient idiots. Ils ont tellement cru en leur idéologie, et ils y sont parvenus si vite qu'ils ont commencé à se prendre pour des dieux. Ils voulaient le bien, toujours, partout, mais ils ont oublié que nous étions humains. »**_ On entend les mots de son père dans son discours. Ces mots qu'il n'a pas oublié, que personne n'oubliera jamais. _**« Les Hommes avec un grand H ne sont pas faits pour la paix. Nous avons des défauts, plein de défauts, qui ne peuvent s'en aller sans conséquences. Mais c'est ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire, pour préserver cette paix. Ils ont voulu que nous soyons parfaits, pour essayer de donner un sens à notre existence. Parce que c'est ce qu'ont toujours souhaité les Hommes, non ? Donner un sens à leur vie ? Mais avec leurs méthodes, ils ont commencé à se faire s'effacer les individualités qui nous rendaient réellement humains. »**_ Il s'arrête, passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. _**« Si on enlève aux Hommes leurs défauts, on leur enlève leur identité. »**_ Pause. _**« Ils voulaient nous rendre meilleurs, ils nous ont effacés. »**_

Les regards sont graves, les gens comprennent. Ils entendent, ils acceptent, et ils peuvent comprendre pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé. Ils comprennent comment sept personnes tout à fait comme tout le monde ont pu rendre les choses si difficiles.

Et ils comprennent aussi pourquoi ils sont humains.

_**« A force de vouloir nous rendre parfaits, nous nous transformions en robots. Or, quel est le but de notre vie si nous n'en avons plus réellement ? Alors certains d'entre nous ont compris, ils se sont mis à se questionner. Est-ce vraiment la bonne manière de traiter les Hommes ? Certes, nous ne voulons plus de guerre, mais voulons-nous vraiment perdre notre foi ?** _

_**Ces gens-là ont gardé au fond de leur mémoire les images d’antan. Ils les ont transmises à leurs enfants, qui les ont gardées précieusement pour les transmettre à leur tour. Les années ont passé, les générations aussi, et les Dirigeants pensaient sans doute que nous oublions, que nous étions capables maintenant de ne plus connaître l'existence de la violence et de la peur. Les choses ont commencé à réellement déraper quand la relève a été prise, et les Miliciens qui devaient faire régner la paix ont voulu faire régner la justice. Ils ont inventé des règles, ont persuadé les Dirigeants qu'elles étaient justes, et tout a commencé à devenir une sorte de dictature. La liberté s'est faite oublier, et si nous ne connaissions plus la guerre, nous avions oublié d'être nous-même. Ils se sont mis à diriger nos vies, entièrement. Et nous avons écouté, nous avons suivi, parce qu'ils étaient les personnes qui nous avaient rendus meilleurs, de ça nous étions persuadés. Ils nous avaient sauvés, et nous ne savions plus de quoi mais nous en avions conscience. Alors on s'est imaginés qu'on pouvait continuer, qu'ils ne faisaient ça que pour notre bien, et que même quand on n'aimait pas notre situation, on se disait que ça aurait pu être pire.** _

_**Les générations ont suivi, et ceux qui savaient encore ce que le mot Liberté signifiait ont continué à le transmettre.** _

_**Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que la Rébellion a réellement commencé à apparaître. Quelques hommes plus téméraires, faisant partie de régions dans lesquelles la Milice était moins exigeante, ont pu discuter, imaginer un plan pour que tout s'arrête. Ils continuaient à faire passer leur message, qui arrivaient dans l'esprit des enfants pour qu'ils n'oublient pas, eux non plus. Et tout a pris très rapidement de la grandeur, ils ont commencé à fuir, et apparaissaient comme ce qu'on appelait des 'Disparus' dans les papiers. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à réellement disparaître, alors la Milice n'y faisait pas attention. Ils en ont joué, et ont pu recruté des citoyens qui vivaient parmi les autres mais aux pensées différentes, pour qu'ils puissent garnir leurs rangs.** _

_**Ils se sont installés à Plymouth, du moins pour l'Europe, pendant que plein d'autres groupes de Rebelles se formaient aux sept coins du monde. Mais c'est ici que tout a commencé, c'est en Angleterre que les Rebelles ont vraiment agi. »** _

Il marque une pause, relève la tête. Cherche le regard de ses parents. Il les repère facilement, ils sont en plein milieu, et ils lui sourient. Les larmes aux yeux de fierté.

_**« Ça a commencé avec un jeune garçon, en fait. Du nom de Harry. Il a vécu dans la Nation avec des idées contraires aux normes, et a perdu sa mère au nom de la justice. Il a vécu avec une rage immense au ventre, avec des mots durs et des envies de liberté. Il était seul au début, mais a fini par trouver des amis, qui n'ont jamais quitté ses côtés. L'un d'entre eux était le fils du Dirigeant, autrement dit son successeur, tandis qu'un autre était le successeur du chef de la Milice. Sans le vouloir, Harry a pu se faire des alliés très tôt, et il les a influencés assez pour qu'ils se mettent à voir de la même manière que lui.** _

_**C'est ainsi que quand est venu le temps de leur majorité, ils ont pu enfin passer à l'action.** _

_**Avec un Dirigeant et un Chef à leurs côtés, les Rebelles ont pris les armes et se sont lancés au combat. Ils ont pris d'assaut Londres, qui était la capitale de l'Europe, et ont gagné leur combat. Au prix fort, malheureusement. »**_ Il baisse la tête un instant. Même s'il ne se souvient pas de tout, n'ayant que cinq ans à l'époque, il sait ce que ça veut dire, de perdre sa mère. Il a trouvé deux pères en échange, mais ne saura jamais ce que ça faisait de connaître sa mère.

Il sait que ses pères aussi, ont perdu des êtres chers ce jour-là.

C'est donc l'émotion plein la gorge qu'il reprend la parole. Des larmes coulent dans le public.

_**« Après ce premier combat, c'était plus facile de forcer les miliciens à travers le pays de s'arrêter de combattre. Niall, le Dirigeant de l'Europe, a pu les convaincre de s'arrêter, et les groupes rebelles en relation se sont mis à reprendre les rênes. Des Rebelles de Londres, qui étaient parmi les plus aptes, sont descendus en France par exemple, pour aider les autres.** _

_**Et peu à peu les nouvelles sont arrivées, mais avant que le monde entier ne se mette en guerre contre les Rebelles d'Europe, Niall a pu calmer les Dirigeants pour les amener à la raison. Harry leur a parlé, il a parlé au monde entier et ils ont compris pourquoi les choses n'allaient pas.** _

_**Ça a été très dur, au début, de se faire à l'idée que la vie devait être refaite. Des vies ont été chamboulées, les gens ont eu beaucoup de mal à s'y remettre.** _

_**Mais après de la persévérance, des bonnes personnes pour reprendre les rênes dans chaque ville, chaque pays, la paix est revenue. Peut-être ne durera-t-elle pas, mais nous n'en saurons jamais rien. Parce qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes tous en vie et que c'est tout ce qui compte. »** _

Il s'arrête, ferme les yeux. Il a fini.

Des applaudissements retentissent de partout, des cris d'une émotion indescriptible se font entendre, et la Terre tremble. La Vérité est enfin là.

Et les yeux d'un père brille alors qu'il prend son mari dans ses bras.

_**« Je t'aime. »** _

 

**

Harry rejoint son fils avec Louis toujours sous son bras, et ils sourient tous. Benjamin se jette dans leur étreinte, ils rient, parce que ça rend euphorique.

Louis a les yeux humides, et il félicite cet enfant qu'il a recueilli ce jour sombre, cet enfant qui n'était qu'un petit garçon pleurant sa mère morte sous ses yeux.

C'était après les combats, quand tout était enfin terminé, après que Harry ait pu faire entendre sa voix et rétablir le calme. Il avait crié, les mots pleins de rage et de larmes, pour rappeler ces hommes qui tuaient à la raison. À travers un micro, ses mots étaient parvenus dans tous les coins de la ville, alors qu'il pleurait la mort d'un de ses amis.

Quand ils ont cru qu'ils allaient mourir, sur l'estrade, et que Harry a finit par se redresser, tout a repris. Les Rebelles ont récupéré leurs armes, les miliciens ont tiré de partout, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire et Harry était occupé à sauver l'homme qu'il aime.

Avec son geste désespéré cependant, il n'avait pas pu tout prévoir et Yaser était si proche de lui tirer une balle dans la tête …

Zayn lui a sauté dessus à son tour et l'a empêché de tuer ses amis.

S'est ensuivi une scène qui ne cessera de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Harry, alors que Louis gisait à peine conscient dans ses bras et qu'il essayait de le protéger.

Zayn et son père se sont battus, Yaser lui clamant à quel point il le répugnait de prendre la défense de Rebelles. Zayn a tenu, le suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux, de voir pourquoi les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, c'était son père, son modèle … Il voulait tellement le raisonner. Si seulement il l'avait écouté …

Leur combat les a écartés, ils se sont retrouvés dans un bâtiment, loin du regard de Harry. C'est là qu'il a recommencé à bouger, apercevant Liam et lui demandant de prendre soin de Louis. Il s'est relevé, s'est précipité pour aider son ami, mais en arrivant devant le bâtiment,

il avait explosé.

Le souffle de l'explosion l'avait tiré en arrière, le faisant retomber, et il était resté là sans bouger. Le temps que la réalité ne vienne le frapper.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant Louis hurler qu'il a compris. Et qu'il a hurlé lui aussi.

On lui avait enlevé leur ami. Il s'était fait tuer, par son père, qui avait décidé qu'il ne servait à rien pour eux de rester ici dans ces conditions. Qui avait préféré mourir avec son fils que faire face à la réalité.

La rage et la tristesse avaient emplit le cœur de Harry qui s'était à nouveau levé pour se précipiter sur le micro qui pouvait le laisser parler à la ville entière. Il s'était mis à crier dedans, hurlant aux hommes de s'arrêter, aux combats de cesser.

 _ **« Mais vous vous êtes regardés ? Vous avez vu jusqu'où vous pouviez aller ? C'est ça que vous voulez, alors ? Que la ville soit jonchée de cadavres, que les morts remplissent nos rues pour que nous ne puissions plus jamais nous en aller ? Mais ouvrez un peu les yeux putain, regardez autour de vous et soignez les blessés plutôt que de les laisser mourir ! Ne laissez pas mourir vos amis ! »**_ Et il s'était effondré en pleurs.

Étrangement, ses cris avaient été entendus, et les armes se sont retrouvées par terre.

Les blessés ont été secourus, les hommes se sont mis à agir ensemble. Mais personne ne pouvait le consoler.

Il s'est relevé pour aider, même si sa tête était vide. Louis aussi s'était relevé, et c'est en soignant les blessés de l'explosion qu'il avait trouvé cet enfant, les larmes coulant silencieusement, le regard rivé sur le visage mort de sa mère. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait amené à Harry. C'est à travers une sorte de promesse silencieuse qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre soin de lui.

Et c'est ici qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Après avoir pleuré les morts, les avoir enterrés, s'être refaits une vie dans ce qu'on leur offrait maintenant.

Liam et Sophia, les cœurs bien trop abîmés d'avoir vécu autant de souffrance, avaient été les premiers à partir en France. Ils se sont trouvés un coin paisible après avoir réussi à aider la Rébellion ici, et n'en sont plus sortis. Ils communiquent encore avec eux par messages, de temps en temps, mais ne veulent plus ressortir de cette paix un peu étrange. Ils ont un enfant maintenant.

Niall a dû se forcer à être fort après les combats, et il est parvenu à faire régner la paix avec l'aide des Dirigeants et des chefs Rebelles. Pendant longtemps il a voyagé dans le monde, et c'est au cours d'une excursion en Australie qu'il a fini par rencontrer une jeune femme, qu'il a épousée quelques années après.

C'était un mariage très fort, parce qu'après la fin de la Nation, les gens ne savaient plus comment s'aimer. Ils n'avaient plus foi en rien, puisque les mariages avaient été forcés et sans aucun amour depuis trop longtemps. Mais quand Niall, le Dirigeant connu de tous, avait fini par épouser une femme qu'il aimait, les gens ont pu reprendre confiance et se sont remis à aimer. Les premiers à le suivre ont été Louis et Harry.

Eux, ils sont restés sur Londres. Trop de souvenirs les empêchaient de partir, et trop de responsabilités. Ils voulaient être sûrs que tout se passerait bien, et voulaient rebâtir la ville.

Chaque année, depuis le combat, à la même date, Harry a décidé de faire quelque chose, pour que les gens sachent qu'on n'oublie pas. Tous les ans il vient sur cette estrade, qui n'a pas été détruite car le symbole d'un moment qu'on ne doit pas oublier, et il chante. Il chante pour les morts, il chante pour les vivants. Il chante pour un futur. Ce ne sont jamais les mêmes paroles, mais toujours, les mêmes émotions.

Cette année il n'a pas chanté, cependant. C'est son fils qui a parlé pour lui. Il ne chantera plus, parce que ça fait quinze ans, et qu'il est temps de laisser les gens faire leur deuil par eux-mêmes, au lieu de continuer à les guider.

Alors Harry chante seulement dans l'oreille de Louis, mais avec une émotion différente : celle d'une joie de ne plus être seul.

_You gave me life, now we'll just live forever …_

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci. J'espère que vous aurez aimé.  
> J'ai plus envie de rien dire, tout est enfin sorti.  
> Merci.  
> ❤


End file.
